


L'Effet Viviane - Partie I

by Ahelya



Series: Saison 3 alternative [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alined et son bouffon complotent..., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Not canon compliant season 3-4-5, encore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 41,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Episode 8. Les cinq Rois sont de nouveau réunis à Camelot et comme la dernière fois, des complots se trament dans l'ombre pour entrainer la guerre entre les différents royaumes d'Albion. C'est aussi l'occasion pour Merlin de rencontrer une partie de la famille d'El et pour Yvain de revoir son père.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a d'abord été publiée sur fanfictionet.net de décembre 2013 à janvier 2016.
> 
> Résumé de l'épisode précédent :
> 
> Depuis le Samaïn, Arthur cherche des informations sur les Dragonniers. Des attaques à Mercia, et qui semble-t-il, ont été commises par des Dragons lui permet de faire plusieurs rencontres. D'abord avec Jayne, qui se révèle avoir vécu dans la Vallée des Dragons, mais qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique puis Taliesin, un Dragonnier devenu liche pour éviter la mort et enfin le fils et la sœur de Balinor sous la forme de statues de cendre venu pour juger Taliesin qui a été la cause de la destruction de la Vallée des Dragons en révélant aux Chevaliers d'Uther où elle se trouvait. Cette affaire a aussi permis à Merlin d'en savoir plus sur la Vallée, sur Eolhsand, son père et sur le lien et lorsqu'aura lieu la prochaine équinoxe, le jeune homme deviendra le lié de la Barde.

**Prologue  
**

 

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le destin d'un grand Royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

 

 

Le printemps était arrivé. Eolhsand, la Barde qui venait de passer l'hiver à Camelot, était en train de rassembler ses affaires. L'arrivée du printemps sonnait l'heure de son départ prochain. Avec le printemps, arrivait aussi les autres Rois d'Albion. Deux d'entre eux lui étaient liés par le sang. Un frère et un neveu. Elle ne pouvait rester à Camelot en même temps qu'eux. Un serviteur frappa soudain à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce après qu'elle lui ait donné l'ordre d'entrer. Le Roi voulait la voir. Immédiatement. Elle cessa de faire ses bagages pour le suivre.

**Pourquoi veut-il te voir El ?**

**Je n'en ai aucune idée Merlin.**

Ils continuèrent de discuter et de partager leurs pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez Uther. Merlin se tut quand elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Roi mais il ne se retira pas de son esprit pour autant. Il savait très bien quels effets avaient ses rencontres avec Uther sur Eolhsand. Il était son Dragonnier après tout. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle allait devoir faire face à Uther, sa haine, son deuil et sa peine.

**Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait mon Lié Merlin.**

Elle sentit son haussement d'épaule et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle plongea en une profonde révérence devant le Roi de Camelot.

« Vous m'avez faite appeler Votre Majesté ? »

Uther s'approcha de la Barde tandis qu'elle se redressait.

« Ma Dame… » lui dit-il en tendant un bras vers elle.

Il prit l'une de ses mains gantées pour la conduire jusqu'à un siège qui se trouvait devant la cheminée.

**Je me demande comment tu fais El.**

Merlin avait perçu toute la répulsion que lui inspirait le moindre contact avec Uther mais rien ne l'avait trahi. Elle avait même souri. Uther lâcha finalement sa main et s'installa sur un siège en face du sien.

Elle ne répondit pas au jeune homme qui se trouvait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle n'avait aucune véritable réponse à lui fournir de toute façon.

« J'ai l'intention de faire une annonce Dame Eolhsand et elle vous concerne. » annonça Uther.

Elle garda le silence. Que voulait-il donc lui dire avec tant de solennité ?

« La renommée de Camelot est grande, ainsi que vous le savez Dame Eolhsand. Nos Chevaliers sont les meilleurs du pays. Nos gens sont bien traités. Notre contrée riche. Nos terres fertiles. »

Où voulait-il donc en venir, se demandaient Eolhsand, et Merlin, tandis qu'Uther continuait d'égrener les qualités de Camelot.

« Je pense donc qu'il serait bon pour Camelot de nommer une Barde aussi talentueuse que vous comme Barde de la Cours. »

Eolhsand écarquilla les yeux et dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendit la voix du Prince Arthur.

« Cesse de rêvasser et ferme la bouche Merlin ! »

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette annonce.

« Sérieusement ? »

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à Uther mais les mots appropriés lui échappaient pour le moment.

« Dame Eolhsand, il n'y a rien de plus sérieux et important que Camelot. » fit Uther d'une voix dure.

**Si. Il y a ta lutte idiote et stérile contre nous Uther.**

**El !**

**Merlin ?**

Le roi éleva de nouveau la voix en la voyant rester silencieuse.

« Les cinq Rois vont bientôt être réunis. Une Barde de talent comme vous sera éminemment appréciée. Certains d'entre eux, ainsi que quelques membres de leur suite, sont de fins mélomanes. »

C'était donc ça.

« Mélomane est un terme que j'ai rarement vu être utilisé pour qualifier mon frère Uther Pendragon. »

Il ne fit aucune remarque quant à l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Je parlais plutôt de la sœur de l'un d'entre eux. »

L'une de ses sœurs aussi allait être là. Raison de plus pour s'en aller. Un frère. Une sœur. Un neveu. Ici. A Camelot. Alors qu'elle n'était pas liée.

« J'ai trois sœurs Votre Majesté. Je me demande donc laquelle va avoir l'honneur de se trouver à Camelot pendant la fête. Je sais que Niamh a épousé un noble important de Mercia mais est-ce suffisant pour faire partie de la suite que va envoyer Cenred ? Elaine est la mère d'Edwin du Pays de Galles. J'ai cependant entendu dire qu'elle ne quittait guère ses terres depuis que son fils est monté sur le trône mais elle pourrait sans doute l'accompagner ici. Quant à Caelia, mon frère l'a donné en mariage à son plus proche conseiller et il me semble qu'elle s'occupe de sa maison depuis la mort de sa femme…

-C'est elle qui viendra. »

Eolhsand se figea.

« Lia. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle aurait préféré Elaine ou Niamh.

« Lia va venir à Camelot. »

Si Caelia venait à Camelot, il n'était plus question de partir.

La Barde se leva et s'inclina.

« Vous me faites un véritable honneur, Votre Majesté, en me nommant Barde de la Cour et je vous en remercie. »

Dans son esprit, Merlin s'agitait. L'inquiétude d'Eolhsand le surprenait. Il connaissait maintenant et tout aussi bien qu'elle les risques qu'elle allait courir avec trois personnes de son sang à Camelot mais l'inquiétude de la Barde n'avait plus rien à voir avec ça. C'était pour lui qu'elle était inquiète. Car sa sœur allait venir à Camelot.

**El ?**

**Plus tard Merlin. Plus tard s'il te plait.**

 

* * *

 


	2. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Viviane**

« Háligwæter heofones geblótsaþ éar bæcernes þás rósan forheardede ond mín bróðorlufu willan forheardan swá híe (1) » récitait une jeune femme blonde en lâchant un pétale de rose dans la mixture qu'elle préparait.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder les pages d'un livre qui se trouvait sur le côté. Elle suivit du doigt une ligne du grimoire puis elle regarda de nouveau sa préparation tout en commençant à déclamer la phrase qu'elle venait de lire. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et l'interrompit.

« Viviane, j'aimerais que… »

La femme qui venait d'entrer avait les mêmes yeux bleus que la jeune femme et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi blond. Elles avaient aussi de nombreux traits en commun. Elles étaient incontestablement de la même famille mais l'une était plus âgée que l'autre. Il s'agissait sans doute de la mère et de la fille… Ou d'une tante et une nièce…

La femme plus âgée remarqua très vite la présence de la mixture ainsi que celle du grimoire. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une très fine ligne en voyant ces preuves de magie. Elle lança aussitôt un regard courroucé à la jeune femme.

« Viviane…

-Quoi ?!

-La magie n'est pas la solution. Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots calmement mais elle était tout de même en colère. Elle devait cependant rester calme. Elle devait juste parler à Viviane calmement. Lui parler durement ne ferait que la braquer. Si seulement son père ne l'avait pas autant gâtée…

« Je vais devoir rapporter à ton père ce que je viens de voir Viviane. Je vais aussi devoir confisquer ton matériel… »

Pour le détruire dans le plus grand secret. Encore une fois.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ma tante. » répondit Viviane en affichant une moue boudeuse.

La plus vieille des deux femmes savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de la plus jeune. Détruit-les. J'en aurais bientôt d'autres. Quelqu'un donnait donc tout ce matériel à Viviane. Mais qui ? Et comment ?

« La magie est maléfique. »

Viviane haussa les épaules.

« Pense à ton père s'il te plait. A toute notre famille. Si jamais quelqu'un…

-Papa s'occupera de lui. Il l'a toujours fait. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire en plus. S'il avait tué mon cher Arthur… »

Arthur. Encore. Elle finissait toujours par se mettre à parler d'Arthur.

« Viviane, tu viendras avoir moi à la prochaine réunion.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ma tante. Je dois me préparer pour mon séjour à Camelot.

-Tu ne vas pas à Camelot.

-Mais… Mais je dois voir Arthur.

-Tu n'iras pas à Camelot Viviane.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non.

-Je dois accompagner mon père.

-Ton père préfère que tu restes ici.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai. »

Elle s'approcha de sa nièce.

« Père ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille, murmura Viviane. Il sait à quel point je tiens à Arthur. »

Et c'était bien là le problème…

« Nous ne pensons qu'à ta protection Viviane. Camelot est dangereux pour… Pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

Et pourtant, elle, elle était à Camelot.

La magie leur faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi…

Elle se mit à regarder Viviane attentivement. Elle cherchait des points communs entre les deux femmes de sa famille que la magie avait réclamées. Elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis si longtemps… Depuis qu'Uther avait commencé sa purge de la magie en fait. A cette époque, sa sœur ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que Viviane. Il y avait bien sûr quelques traits communs entre les deux femmes mais c'était à elle que Viviane ressemblait le plus physiquement. Pas à sa petite sœur qui se trouvait actuellement à Camelot. Sa sœur avait la peau encore plus pâle. Ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que blonds. Son visage était moins rond. Plus allongé. Ses traits, tout aussi fins, mais plus marqués. Quant à ses yeux… Elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'autres avec ces yeux-là. Il n'y avait eu qu'elle. A l'ombre, la couleur de ses yeux pouvait peut-être un tant soit peu normale mais à la lumière, aucune erreur n'était possible. Or. Couleur de cette magie qui l'avait prise et ce, dès, son plus jeune âge.

Elle se souvenait tellement bien de ses yeux. Grands ouverts. Attentifs à tout. Rien ne leur échappait. Son souvenir le plus lointain était lié à ces yeux d'or. Elle devait avoir quatre ans passée. Sa petite sœur venait de fêter ses trois ans. Père était absent. De cela aussi, elle se souvenait. Il devait être en train de guerroyer. Elles jouaient toutes les deux. Calmement. Soudain, sa petite sœur s'était figée et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

« Père… »

L'instant d'après, elle s'était mise à hurler. A pleurer en se tenant le bras. Paniquée, elle était allée chercher leur mère. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Elle se rappelait juste que lorsque son père était revenue il avait le bras en écharpe. Elle se souvenait aussi de quelques chuchotements. Père avait bien failli perdre son bras dans un combat. Il était même resté entre la vie et la mort pendant plusieurs jours. Sa sœur aussi. Au même moment apparemment.

Les yeux d'or la hantaient continuellement. La marque de la magie. Elle en rêvait. De plus en plus depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Viviane s'adonnait elle aussi à la magie. Encore une fois, cette maudite force réclamait une personne de sa famille. Cela devait être dans leur sang. La réclamerait-elle un jour aussi ?

Non. Jamais. Elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas succomber et elle sauverait ceux qu'elle avait pris. Mais surtout, elle sauverait Viviane… Et sa sœur. Et la magie ne prendrait plus un seul membre de sa famille.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Vieil anglais : L'eau du ciel bénit la terre où a grandi cette rose et mon amour grandira comme elle.


	3. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : Yvain**

 

Ils étaient nombreux ce jour-là dans la cour de Camelot alors que ce n'était pourtant pas l'un des cinq Rois qui arrivait mais Uther avait tenu à faire honneur à son invité et cela même s'il n'était que l'un de ses vassaux. Léodagan avait été son écuyer après tout et il l'avait toujours soutenu, tout comme Gorlois, le père de Morgane. De plus, son fils était maintenant le page du sien et dans un ou deux ans, ce fils deviendrait sans aucun doute l'écuyer du Prince héritier.

Yvain se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté d'Arthur aujourd'hui puisque l'on était sur le point d'accueillir son père. Demain, lors de l'arrivée des cinq Rois, il se tiendrait avec le groupe qui se trouvait derrière eux pour le moment.

Léodagan et sa suite étaient en train d'entrer dans la cour. Après un rapide coup d'œil au visage souriant de son père, Yvain tourna la tête et son regard croisa pendant un court instant celui de Merlin. Le serviteur d'Arthur lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Yvain regarda ensuite Eolhsand. La Barde était impassible comme à son habitude mais un fin sourire illumina son visage en sentant le regard de l'enfant posé sur elle. Yvain porta ensuite son regard sur Gaïus. Le vieux médecin lui sourit lui aussi. Un sourire rassurant comme celui que lui avaient adressé Merlin et Eolhsand juste avant.

Les trois Sorciers de Camelot.

Yvain tourna la tête. Le cheval de son père était arrivé devant eux et Léodagan était maintenant en train d'en descendre. L'enfant frissonna. Son père était un fervent opposant à la magie. Il avait assisté Uther pendant la Grande Purge et on disait même de lui que s'il n'avait pas été l'ainé de sa famille, il serait certainement devenu l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de sorciers du pays. Sur ces terres, il se chargeait personnellement des procès et des exécutions de toux ceux que l'on accusait de pratiquer la magie.

Et Yvain allait devoir cacher à cet homme-là qu'il y avait trois Sorciers à Camelot. Il allait devoir cacher tout ce qu'il savait à son propre père.

Etait-il réellement capable de faire une chose pareille ?

« Tu ne me salues pas mon fils ? »

Yvain leva la tête. Son père lui souriait. L'enfant s'inclina.

« Père. »

Léodagan observa pendant un long moment l'enfant. Il étendit ensuite vivement le bras et agrippa son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Père ? » s'étonna Yvain.

Léodagan le relâcha mais sa main resta sur son épaule.

« Je suis heureux de te voir Yvain. »

L'enfant sourit enfin puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la suite de son père. Aucun carrosse. Juste des gens à cheval.

« Mère n'est pas venue avec vous ? »

Léodagan parut troublé pendant un court instant.

« Sa grossesse…

-Le bébé est arrivé ? J'ai un frère ? Une sœur ? »

Son père baissa la tête.

« Non. Le bébé n'est pas encore né. »

Yvain comprit. Bien sûr, sa mère ne pouvait pas voyager vu sa condition.

« Léodagan, intervint Uther, j'aurais compris si tu n'avais pas répondu à mon invitation au vue de l'état de ta femme.

-Rien de m'empêchera de répondre à l'un de tes appels. Pas même ma femme. »

Les gens présents dans la cour assistèrent à l'échange qui avait lieu entre leur Roi et son ancien écuyer sans dire un mot sauf…

**Il ment El. Il a menti à Yvain.**

**Oh ! Tu as donc été capable de le percevoir ?**

**Sais-tu pour quelle raison ?**

**Je ne peux avoir que des soupçons Merlin mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as réussi qu'à percevoir le mensonge à travers moi…**

**Il y a autre chose…**

Oui. Il y avait autre chose. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

**Yvain…**

Merlin regarda l'enfant. Yvain surprit son regard posé sur lui et il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi le serviteur avait l'air si triste en le regardant.

**Tu ne peux rien lui dire Merlin…**

**Je sais El. Je sais.**

 

* * *

 


	4. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : Papa Memrys et Maman Grande Sœur**

 

Arhur se préparait pour le banquet que son père avait organisé pour fêter l'arrivée de Léodagan. Yvain l'aidait à le faire. Merlin… Merlin était on ne savait où mais Arthur avait tout de même quelques soupçons à ce propos. Peut-être n'était qu'une fausse impression de la part du Prince mais depuis son retour, Merlin avait l'air de passer chacun de ses instants de liberté avec Eolhsand. Il lui avait pourtant dit de cesser ses visites à la Barde avec l'arrivée des cinq Rois qui était imminente. Arthur ne tenait pas à un nouveau duel. Il ne tenait pas non plus à perdre Merlin. Le frère d'Eolhsand pouvait réclamer sa tête si jamais on les surprenait tous les deux.

« Idiot, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Sire ?

-Pas toi. Merlin. »

Cela fit sourire Yvain.

« Il ne devrait pas passer autant de temps avec elle. » ajouta Arthur.

Son page garda le silence. Après tout, lui savait pourquoi Merlin passait autant de temps avec la Barde pour le moment. Ils en avaient besoin. Tous les deux.

Arthur regardait Yvain. Le Prince réalisa soudain qu'il était seul avec l'enfant. Cela faisait un moment qu'une telle chose ne s'était pas produite. Même si Merlin passait tout son temps libre ou presque avec sa Barde, il était toujours avec lui quand Yvain était là. Bien sûr, Merlin était maintenant au courant pour la Vallée des Dragons et le reste mais Arthur préférait poser des questions à ce sujet à l'enfant quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Après tout, Yvain n'avait jamais réellement répondu aux questions qu'il se posait sur le Dragon blanc.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles du dragon Yvain ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-Sweostor. Son nom est Sweostor et c'est une Dragonne. » répondit machinalement Yvain avant de se figer.

Le page tourna la tête vers le Prince pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. Arthur comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je ne vais rien dire à ton père. »

Il entendit clairement le soupir de soulagement que poussa l'enfant.

Un court silence.

« Je n'aimais pas mentir… »

Il n'aimait toujours pas d'ailleurs mais il en allait de la sécurité de Merlin, Eolhsand et Gaïus.

« Je ne te blâme pas pour ça Yvain. Je suis certain que c'est ce dragon qui t'a obligé à le faire en utilisant la magie. »

Arthur n'était pas loin de la vérité en disant ça mais Yvain ne pouvait tout de même pas dire au Prince que Sweostor lui avait effectivement jeté un sort pour ne pas révéler la vérité sur Merlin.

« Et c'est aussi à cause d'un sort que tu crois être son ami. Je le sais bien.

-Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Elle est mon amie. Vraiment !

-C'est un dragon Yvain.

-Je sais ! »

L'enfant se tut après cet éclat pour se mettre à réfléchir.

« Yvain ? »

Son page le regarda dans les yeux, l'air soudain extrêmement résolu.

« Vous pensez vraiment que toute Magie est maléfique Sire ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Elle est maléfique Yvain. Toutes mes rencontres avec elle ne font que le confirmer.

-Mais… »

Yvain se tut. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait sans doute pas plaire à Arthur.

« Parle Yvain. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Tu es libre de dire ce que tu veux devant moi. »

L'enfant inclina la tête.

« Ils vous protègent non ? N'est-ce pas une preuve du contraire ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait quand vous les avez rencontrés. A moi non plus, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils m'ont juste ramené ici et ils sont partis avec Sweostor. Ils ont eu plein d'occasion de me tuer mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils ne sont donc pas maléfiques.

-Je ne sais pas Yvain. »

Tout était si compliqué maintenant.

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes de toute façon Yvain. »

C'était vrai.

« Est-ce que le dragon te parlait d'eux ? »

Yvain ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il avait choisi de ne pas oublier et il voulait aider Merlin. Un jour, la magie reviendrait et ils seraient tous libres. Si, pour atteindre cet objectif, il devait donner des informations à Arthur sur le fils et la sœur de Balinor, il devait le faire. Yvain en avait parlé avec Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand. La Barde lui avait dit de révéler ce qui était sans risque, ce qui pouvait détourner les soupçons d'Arthur vers d'autres. La bonne information au bon moment pouvait faire toute la différence. Gaïus n'avait pas aimé mais n'avait cependant pas désapprouvé. Il avait cependant discuté avec lui des informations qu'il pouvait donner à Arthur sans mettre en danger Merlin. Quant à l'Enchanteur, il s'était juste montré inquiet pour lui.

« Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur, dit-il soudain.

-Pardon ?

-Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur. C'est comme ça qu'elle les appelle. »

Arthur le regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

« Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur. » répéta-t-il à mi-voix au bout d'un moment.

Il finit par éclater de rire. C'était tellement… Tellement ridicule comme nom.

La porte de la chambre d'Arthur s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Merlin. L'arrivée du serviteur ne calma pas le Prince.

« J'ai entendu dire que des gens meurent s'ils continuent de rire comme ça. Enfin, comme ça, votre épitaphe sera originale Sire. Prince Arthur. Mort de rire.

-Si tu savais Merlin… »

Non, il ne savait pas justement.

« Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur. C'est comme ça que le dragon appelle le fils et la sœur de Balinor. »

Merlin regarda Yvain. De tout ce qu'il savait à leur propos, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi de dire à Arthur ?

Yvain haussa les épaules.

L'échange échappa complétement à Arthur. Toujours trop occupé à rire.

« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec ces noms, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Papa Memrys ! Un nom parfait pour un être maléfique. Il suffit de l'entendre et ses ennemis vont trembler d'effroi.

-C'est en tout cas un bon moyen de les faire mourir de rire. Regardez-vous. »

Mais même ce sarcasme ne réussit pas à calmer Arthur. Heureusement, Merlin avait un autre moyen à sa disposition.

« Léon et Key m'ont fait passer un message. » annonça-t-il.

Et Arthur cessa de rire.

« Que t'ont-ils dit ?

-Ils ont déjà bien sympathisé avec les hommes de Léodagan. Il parait que certains d'entre eux ont participé au raid.

-Intéressant. »

Arthur se tourna vers Yvain.

« Sais-tu si ton père…

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Arthur regarda Merlin.

« Autre chose ?

-Ils vont essayer de les faire parler au banquet… Banquet pour lequel vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt…

-Si tu arrêtais de traîner avec ta Barde…

-Si vous saviez vous habiller tout seul… »

Arthur se retira derrière un paravent en haussant les épaules. Merlin commença à se diriger vers l'une des armoires de la chambre mais Yvain le retint par le bras.

« Si mon père… » commença-t-il à dire à mi-voix

Si son père avait participé au raid sur la Vallée des Dragons, il fallait qu'il s'excuse mais…

« Merlin dépêche-toi !

-J'arrive ! »

Mais Yvain ne le lâchait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais…

-Tu n'es pas ton père. Arthur non plus.

-Arrête de chuchoter je ne sais quoi à Yvain et apporte-moi mes vêtements !

-Je lui disais juste que vous aviez encore grossi et que j'avais donc dû prendre quelques mesures…

-Merlin ! »

Arthur sortit de derrière le paravent.

« Tu vois, Yvain, El sera à côté de lui ce soir alors je lui ai dit de surveiller ce qu'il mangeait…

-Des fois, je me demande de qui tu es le serviteur vu tout le temps que tu passes avec ta Barde.

-Je ne vais pas la voir sur mes heures de service Sire. »

Arthur avait envie de faire remarquer à Merlin qu'il avait cessé de nier sa relation avec la Barde depuis quelques temps mais il préférait rester sérieux. Merlin devait comprendre. Eolhsand…

« Cesse de le faire pendant la réunion des cinq Rois.

-Je serais prudent.

-Merlin, elle est de sang royal et tu n'es qu'un serviteur. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un nouveau duel contre lui puisse sauver ta tête si on vous surprend ensemble.

-Un nouveau duel ? Vous vous êtes déjà battu contre le frère d'El ?

-Tu en as été témoin Merlin. »

Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Olaf ! El est la sœur d'Olaf ! »

 

* * *

 


	5. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Emrys et le Haut Roi**

 

Le banquet organisé par Uther pour l'arrivée de Léodagan avait duré longtemps mais la salle où il avait eu lieu était maintenant vide ou presque maintenant. Il ne restait plus que quelques serviteurs en train de ranger ainsi qu'un Roi et son ancien écuyer.

Uther et Léodagan étaient en train de boire du vin mais cela faisait un bon moment qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

« Viens avec moi. » ordonna soudain Uther en se levant.

Léodagan se leva à son tour et le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs de Camelot. Avisant soudain un serviteur, Uther lui donna l'ordre d'apporter un nouveau pichet de vin à son bureau.

De nouveaux couloirs. Une porte qu'Uther ouvrit rapidement puis le Roi entra dans son bureau. Léodagan le suivait de près. Les deux hommes s'assirent tous deux dans les sièges se trouvant devant la cheminée. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Encore. Toujours les mêmes depuis l'arrivée de Léodagan à Camelot. Le moment n'était pas encore venu de parler sérieusement.

Un coup à la porte. Un ordre d'Uther. Le vin était là. Le serviteur s'en alla quand Uther lui dit que l'on n'avait aucunement besoin de lui. Il servit d'abord Léodagan puis lui-même. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les deux hommes regardaient l'intérieur de leur verre.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as servi à boire… » commença à dire Léodagan.

Uther sourit tristement. Leurs pensées avaient suivi le même chemin.

« Gorlois venait de mourir et tu avais ramené Morgane ici. »

Son ancien écuyer acquiesça puis après un court silence, lui dit :

« J'aurais aimé t'apporté quelques nouvelles à ce propos mais aucun des druides que nous avons pris ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

-Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour les faire parler. »

Mais Léodagan avait appris autre chose. Il ne savait pas encore comment l'annoncer à Uther.

« Il y a eu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Uther lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il se passe quelque chose. Parmi eux, je veux dire. »

Il avait maintenant toute l'attention de son Roi.

« Mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Des messages circulent entre eux. Plusieurs Druides que nous avons attrapés…

-Ils prévoient une attaque ?

-Non. Les messages sont étranges. Incompréhensibles.

-Que disent-ils ?

-Il y en a deux qui reviennent très souvent. L'un est ''Ils sont nés et en vie. Le temps viendra''. L'autre message est encore plus étrange. ''Un pour la Magie. Un pour le Fer. Deux faces. Une seule pièce''. »

Uther garda le silence. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Des sortes de prophètes ? proposa-t-il.

-C'est ce qui semble le plus vraisemblable. »

Léodagan hésita.

« Il y a autre chose ?

-Si prophète il y a, je crois que j'ai un nom à te donner. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Vida son verre puis se resservit.

« Il y a deux semaines… »

Léodagan ferma les yeux en prononçant ses mots. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passé il y avait deux semaines. Mais c'était Uther. C'était son Roi.

« Nous avons exécuté un de leurs leaders. » révéla-t-il.

Uther afficha un sourire satisfait. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Léodagan.

« Ses derniers mots ont été quelques peu étonnants. Il a demandé aux druides et aux sorciers présents dans la foule de cesser toutes attaques contre Uther Pendragon et ses vassaux. Il a dit qu'il fallait laisser Emrys et le Haut Roi s'occuper de nous…

-Le Haut Roi… Emrys… »

Léodagan inclina la tête.

« Qui sont ces hommes ?

-Je ne sais pas Uther. Peut-être que Gaïus… »

Le Roi acquiesça.

« Demande aussi à Dame Eolhsand.

-Dame Eolhsand ?

-La femme qui était assise à côté de mon fils ce soir. C'est la Barde de la Cour. »

Léodagan ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Il y a une Barde à Camelot. Et tu l'invites à un banquet ? »

Pire ! Elle était assise à côté d'Arthur. C'était impossible. Uther ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

« Tu as déjà vu Olaf je crois.

-Le Roi de Northumbrie ?

-Oui.

-J'ai rencontré son oncle lorsque nous avons attaqué la Vallée des Dragons. Lui, je crois que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et il n'était pas encore roi. »

Uther s'en souvenait.

« On voulait te faire épouser l'une de ses sœurs. »

Son ancien écuyer acquiesça.

« La plus jeune si je me souviens bien mais le père d'Olaf est mort entre temps et il a donné sa sœur à son conseiller.

-Cette barde… C'est sa sœur.

-Celle que je devais épouser ?

-Non. »

Uther se tut pendant un moment.

« Tu es sans doute trop jeune pour te souvenir de cette affaire. »

Léodagan lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ecgfrith était un visionnaire. Il a été le premier à réglementé la magie dans son royaume. »

Il était vrai que la Northumbrie avait été le premier des cinq Royaumes a réglementé la magie. Parfois même durement.

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait que sa fille a été enlevée par des sorciers.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Cela expliquait la réglementation de la magie mais aussi leur association durant l'attaque de la Vallée des Dragons.

« Ecgfrith a fini par récupérer sa fille mais elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Il a préféré la cacher et on ne l'a plus revu à partir de ce moment-là. »

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il était difficile de garder auprès de soi une fille devenue folle et cela même si elle était de sang royal.

« Il s'agissait de Dame Eolhsand. »

Léodagan garda d'abord le silence.

« Elle a l'air en bonne santé, finit-il par dire.

-Gaïus s'occupe d'elle. »

Silence.

« Et comment est-elle devenue barde ? »

Uther mit du temps à répondre.

« Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle s'est présentée au château… »

Il ne fit pas l'affront de demander à Léodagan de garder le secret à ce propos.

« Elle s'est enfuie pendant l'une de ses crises mais elle n'en a que peu de souvenirs. Ne sachant comment revenir au château où elle vivait, elle a commencé à errer un peu partout mais il fallait bien gagner de l'argent et elle avait une jolie voix.

-Ainsi qu'un physique suffisamment étrange pour plaire à n'importe quel maître. »

Léodagan se demanda pendant un court instant s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin avec cette réflexion mais Uther se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Tu n'as pas peur que…

-Elle s'est révélé être un allié précieux contre la magie. »

Au ton d'Uther, son ancien écuyer compris qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Un long silence s'installa.

« Elle n'est donc pas la cause de ton appel. » murmura Léodagan.

Uther l'entendit.

« En effet. »

Il était temps d'expliquer à Léodagan la raison de sa venue.

« Les cinq Rois. » finit par dire Uther.

Léodagan s'attendait à cette réponse. Dans les lettres codées qu'ils échangeaient, Uther lui avait parlé de de ce qui s'était passé durant la signature du Traité entre les cinq Royaumes. Dans d'autres circonstances, Uther aurait certainement pris les armes mais ils avaient besoin de ce traité.

« Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Uther observa son verre pendant un long moment. C'était une question difficile.

« Personne et tout le monde. »

Il soupira.

« Même les habitants de Camelot ? »

Il devait lui poser cette question même s'il savait qu'elle ne plairait guère à Uther. Le déplaisir du Roi était d'ailleurs bien visible maintenant.

« Si un sorcier essaie de mettre fin à la paix entre les cinq Royaumes, il ne se trouve pas à Camelot. »

Léodagan inclina la tête. Il avait une autre question à poser à Uther, une autre question qui ne plairait guère à son Roi.

« Et si je découvre que le sorcier est au service de l'un des autres Rois ? »

Uther inspira et expira profondément.

« Je suis prêt à faire face à cette éventualité. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais Léodagan savait ce qu'il pensait. Si c'était le cas, les preuves avaient intérêt à être solides.

« Je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches sur les autres royaumes. »

Uther se leva pour se diriger vers un placard de son bureau. Il tira une clé de sous son pourpoint pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit du placard un petit coffret qui contenait une deuxième clé. Une fois, cette clé récupérée, il se dirigea vers un autre placard de la pièce pour l'ouvrir avec la clé qu'il venait de récupérer. Il sortit une troisième clé d'un nouveau coffret. La clé des archives secrètes de Camelot.

Uther revint ensuite vers Léodagan pour la lui confier.

« Je chercherai aussi des informations sur Emrys et le Haut Roi. »

Uther n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Léodagan termina son verre et se leva.

« Je vais m'y mettre de ce pas, dit-il en s'inclinant

-Je te laisse faire. »

Léodagan s'inclina à nouveau puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Léodagan. » appela Uther avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Son ancien écuyer s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Je ne t'aurais pas éloigné de ta femme si cela n'avait pas été important. »

L'autre homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je sais Uther. Je sais. »

Il quitta la pièce mais avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait les archives secrètes du château, il s'arrêta pour se passer la main sur le visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Uther. C'était le moment pourtant. Après tout, Uther le comprendrait. Il savait ce que ça faisait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Comme il n'avait rien dit à Yvain.

Il allait devoir le dire un jour ou l'autre pourtant…

« Oh excusez-moi ! »

Léodagan releva la tête. Un serviteur, avec une assiette de nourriture à la main, avait bien failli le heurter.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda le serviteur après un long silence.

Léodagan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. Reprend ton service. »

Le serviteur inclina la tête puis le dépassa. Léodagan le suivit du regard. Il le vit entrer dans une chambre du couloir sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Depuis quand les serviteurs de Camelot entrait-il dans une chambre sans frapper ? Il préféra renoncer à trouver une explication pour le moment. Il avait d'autres choses à faire de toute façon.

 

* * *

 


	6. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : Frère et Sœurs**

 

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois la sœur d'Olaf. »

Ils étaient assis par terre, devant la cheminée, comme à leur habitude. Merlin picorait régulièrement la nourriture qui se trouvait dans l'assiette posée devant lui. Des restes du banquet qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Entre l'habillage d'Arthur et son service au fameux banquet, il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger.

« Je vois ça. »

**Je sens ça.**

Merlin sourit et ses pensées allèrent au Lien. Effrayant mais fascinant, se dit-il pour la millième fois depuis son retour à Camelot. De moins en moins et de plus en plus. L'union de leur esprit et le Dragon du Jugement avait stabilisé beaucoup de choses tout en les compliquant. Sa maîtrise de la magie de l'esprit était meilleure déjà. Son esprit avait arrêté d'aller et venir sans raison entre son corps et celui de la Barde mais il partageait de plus en plus les rêves d'Eolhsand. Il ne se rappelait pas souvent de leur contenu mais chaque matin ou presque, il avait cette étrange impression. Il avait rêvé mais ne se souvenait pas de son rêve. Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas important. Eolhsand le lui avait confirmé quand il lui avait posé la question.

« Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça El ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. La question semblait la laisser indifférente mais le lien donnait de toutes autres informations à Merlin. C'était sans doute l'une des choses qui le fascinait le plus, fascination qui lui avait d'ailleurs attiré énormément d'ennuis depuis son retour, surtout lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la même pièce. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être en voyant comment fonctionnaient les rouages de l'esprit ? En voyant comment une pensée naissait, vivait et mourrait. Il se passait toujours quelque chose alors oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas été très attentif ces derniers temps alors qu'Eolhsand se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Merci bien Arthur !

Le rire d'Eolhsand le tira de ses pensées. Merlin se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Il m'a interdit de te voir tu sais.

-Je sais. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

« Il ne comprend rien.

-Il ne sait rien Merlin.

-Je sais El ! »

Il prit un air résigné.

« Je le sais très bien. »

Il se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Arthur se plongeait de plus en plus dans l'étude de la Vallée des Dragons. Il avait de plus en plus de questions sur les Dragonniers, notamment sur le Lien, et pratiquement aucune réponse alors que lui, avait, ses réponses. Si seulement…

« Je lui ai dit que je serais discret. Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Olaf nous surprenne ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère qui est le plus dangereux pour toi.

-C'est ce que je sens à travers toi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Silence.

« Mon frère est le plus à même de comprendre ce que tu es…

-Comment… Il est venu dans la Vallée ! »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« Les familles des Hwïtãnhlytas nées à l'extérieur sont toujours invitées à venir dans la Vallée…

-Pour toujours ou pour un temps. » finit-il à sa place.

Autre chose d'étrange. Depuis son retour à Camelot, chaque information qu'elle lui donnait sur la Vallée ne le surprenait plus. Quelque part, il savait déjà tout ça. C'était juste là, quelque part dans son esprit. Il suffisait qu'elle lui en parle pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Olaf est le seul à être venu. »

**Sans doute parce que père le lui a ordonné. Pour nous espionner. Pour que je revienne…**

La pensée étonna Merlin et il voulut en savoir plus à ce sujet mais il sentit clairement Eolhsand diriger son esprit ailleurs. Vers d'autres souvenirs. Il vit Olaf, jeune mais aussi son grand-père et son père, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant. Dans la Vallée. Olaf était en train de parler avec son grand-père et Balinor et lui écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Dans un autre souvenir, Olaf était plus vieux. Son père aussi. Balinor n'était plus un enfant. Il y avait un autre homme avec eux. Un druide à la peau noire avec une triskèle tatouée sur la tempe. Il entendit la voix d'Olaf.

« Tu restes ici ! »

Il refusa.

D'autres souvenirs. Une petite fille blonde. Sa sœur. Caelia. La plus proche de lui en âge. Celle qu'il aimait le plus. Ils étaient inséparables. Jusqu'à la Vallée. Dans le souvenir suivant, l'affection se teintait de ressentiment.

« Tu ne sais rien Lia.

-Ils ne sont pas ta famille ! C'est nous ! Nous sommes de ton sang ! Comment peux-tu nous rayer de ta vie comme ça ! »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils savent. »

Réflexion idiote. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient. Difficile de cacher ce qu'ils étaient à leur propre famille…

« Et ils peuvent comprendre ce que je suis… »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« C'est Olaf qui a le plus de chance de comprendre cependant. Il m'a vu avec Hafoc et Balinor…

-Mais tu ne le penses pas capable de me dénoncer.

-Seulement s'il n'agit pas impulsivement…

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

-S'il prend le temps de réfléchir, il comprendra aussi ce que tu es pour moi. Il sait que j'ai besoin d'un Dragonnier. Il ne te dénoncera pas pour cette raison.

-Contrairement à ta sœur.

-Tu es un Dragonnier Merlin. »

Mais l'esprit d'Eolhsand disait : Tu es l'un de ceux qui m'ont enlevé.

« Je n'étais même pas né !

-Je sais. »

Mais pour Caelia, ça n'avait aucune importance.

 

* * *

 


	7. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Olaf et Caelia**

 

Caelia était furieuse. Non, c'était pire que ça. Comment avait-il pu ? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Viviane devait rester chez eux. Viviane ne devait pas aller avec eux à Camelot. C'était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais non. Viviane était tout de même venue. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle voulait des explications mais Olaf l'avait évitée jusqu'à maintenant. Jamais, ils n'avaient pu être seuls tous les deux pour pouvoir discuter de sa fille mais les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Elle y avait veillé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la halte qu'ils allaient faire pour déjeuner. Ensuite, Olaf et elle parleraient.

La halte arriva plus rapidement qu'elle le pensait. Leur repas ne prit pas énormément de temps. Ils n'étaient pas véritablement pressés mais Olaf voulait tout de même arrivé à Camelot rapidement. Caelia décida de s'éloigner un peu après leur déjeuner. Un Chevalier l'accompagnait pour la protéger. Convaincre ce chevalier avait été facile. Il aimait Viviane. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait parler seul à seul avec son frère à cause d'une affaire concernant la sécurité de la jeune fille, il n'avait demandé qu'à l'aider. Elle lui avait donc dit d'aller chercher son frère. Il devait lui dire qu'elle était blessée et Olaf viendrait. Bien sûr, le Chevalier s'était montré inquiet. Il allait devoir mentir à son roi mais elle lui avait assuré qu'il était au courant de tout. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il puisse discuter tous les deux. Après une énième mention à Viviane, il avait accepté.

Son frère arriva très vite à ses côtés ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu et lorsqu'il l'a vit saine et sauve, il se décomposa pendant un court instant avant de se tourner vers le Chevalier qui était allé le chercher.

« Laisse le tranquille Olaf. Il n'a fait qu'agir sur ma demande. »

Il s'en doutait bien mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Ce Chevalier lui avait menti…

« Nous devons parler de Viviane. » ajouta aussitôt Caelia.

Au lieu de disputer le Chevalier, Olaf le renvoya immédiatement à leur campement improvisé puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait maintenant seul avec sa sœur. Il n'aurait pas dû renvoyer ce Chevalier. Caelia n'aurait jamais parlé de la magie de Viviane devant un tiers n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il était maintenant trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus éviter cette discussion.

« Elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous, lui dit-il

-Plus en sécurité ? Alors que nous serons à Camelot… »

Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire n'allait sans doute pas plaire à sa sœur.

« Je veux qu'elle la rencontre. »

Caelia se figea.

« Tu lui as parlé d'elle. »

Parler d'elle. Je veux qu'elle la rencontre. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de parler de leur sœur mais ils ne prononçaient pas son nom. Ils n'avaient plus jamais prononcé son nom depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Comme si ce qu'elle leur avait dit ce jour-là était resté gravé dans leur mémoire. Ce n'est plus mon nom, leur avait-elle dit.

« Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé d'elle. »

Sa sœur poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle pourrait l'aider, tenta-t-il.

-L'aider à quoi au juste ? Viviane doit juste renoncer à la magie. Si elle la rencontre, si elles se parlent, elle va continuer à l'utiliser.

-Est-ce donc une si mauvaise chose ?

-Bien sûr que c'en est une.

-Lia…

-Tu as signé un traité qui dit que tu vas maintenir l'interdiction de toute magie et poursuivre ceux qui la pratiquent et tu laisserais ta propre fille…

-Je sais Lia.

-Tu ne peux l'encourager à continuer.

-Je ne l'encourage pas.

-Tu veux qu'elle la rencontre.

-C'est sa tante Lia !

-Sa tante… Comme si la famille avait la moindre importance pour elle. »

Olaf faillit lui demander pourquoi elle tenait tant à la ramener avec eux en ce cas mais il préféra garder le silence. Leur sœur était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour Caelia. Mieux valait changer de sujet. Revenir à Viviane.

« Viviane est plus en sécurité si elle est avec nous que si elle était restée seule au château. Nous la surveillerons avec soin.

-Par nous, tu veux dire moi.

-Je sais où est mon devoir Caelia. Si je dois surveiller Viviane, je le ferais. »

Sa sœur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Si jamais on l'a découvre…

-Personne ne la découvrira.

-Elle va essayer de séduire Arthur.

-Pas si nous l'en empêchons. »

Elle faillit demander à son frère s'ils en étaient réellement capables mais elle garda le silence en voyant le regard résolu de son frère. Olaf ne plaisantait jamais quand il était question de sa famille. Il plaisantait encore moins lorsqu'il était question de sa fille.

« La bataille est terminée ? demanda-t-il en tendant la mains vers sa sœur.

-La bataille est terminée. » répondit-elle en la prenant.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Olaf lui offrit son bras. Il était temps de retourner à leur campement improvisé et de repartir.

« J'ai peur Olaf.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qui se passera quand je la reverrai. »

Elle lui avait dit des choses horribles vingt ans plus tôt mais Caelia savait maintenant que les reproches qu'elle avait pu faire à sa sœur n'étaient pas justifiés. C'était la magie qui la faisait agir ainsi mais heureusement, maintenant, elle savait quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de l'utiliser. Elle avait étudié la magie. Maintenant elle savait et elle lui montrerait qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de la magie pour vivre. Et puis, tous les Dragonniers étaient morts. Les Dragons aussi. Un messager de Camelot leur avait appris la mort de Balinor, celui qu'elle disait être son frère, en même temps qu'il leur avait appris la mort du Grand Dragon de la main d'Arthur Pendragon. Elle n'avait plus qu'eux maintenant et ils étaient sa véritable famille. Caelia savait, bien sûr, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se réjouir de leur mort. Après tout, sa sœur les considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille mais s'ils n'étaient plus là, elle reviendrait vers eux. Ce serait sans doute même beaucoup plus facile pour elle d'abandonner la magie. Après tout, tout était de leur faute. S'ils ne l'avaient pas enlevé… Si le Dragon n'était pas venu…

« Je me souviens encore du Dragon Olaf.

-Lia…

-Je rêve de lui aussi. »

Olaf pensa pendant un instant à s'arrêter pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais Caelia n'accepterait certainement pas l'étreinte.

« Parfois, ce n'est qu'un reflet de mes souvenirs. Nous faisons un bonhomme de neige et le Dragon arrive pour l'emporter. Dans d'autres rêves, il la dévore et je ne peux rien faire… J'aurais dû l'empêcher de s'en approcher.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lia. C'était ce qui devait se passer. C'est sa magie qui a appelé le Dragon pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

-Père aurait dû attaquer la Vallée beaucoup plus tôt. Ils volaient des enfants, Olaf, et nous les avons laissés faire pendant tout ce temps.

-Ils ne prenaient pas n'importe quel enfant Lia…

-Père n'aurait jamais dû t'envoyer là-bas non plus…

-Lia s'il te plait… »

Olaf ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils étaient tout proches de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger. Mieux valait se taire.

« Vous voilà enfin Olaf ! » s'exclama alors un homme en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui donna l'accolade. Olaf la lui rendit.

« Alined. » le salua-t-il.

Le Roi qui venait de le saluer se tourna vers Caelia.

« Je vois que votre sœur vous accompagne. »

Caelia s'inclina. Elle connaissait Alined depuis longtemps. Après tout, son royaume et celui de son frère étaient voisins.

« Ainsi que ma fille, le renseigna Olaf.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Il sourit.

« Dame Viviane est toujours d'aussi agréable compagnie, je dois dire. »

Caelia se souvint soudain pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Alined. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beaucoup trop obséquieux pour être honnête.

« Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous arrêter mais en voyant votre campement… commença à dire Alined.

-J'ai bien peur que notre halte ait duré bien plus longtemps que nous le pensions. Il serait temps de repartir. »

Olaf jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

« Je vais chercher Viviane.

-Elle est avec mon bouffon. Il la régale de quelques tours de magie. »

Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent à la mention du mot maudit. Cela fit sourire Alined.

« Je ne parlais pas de véritable magie ma Dame. Mon bouffon n'a aucunement besoin de votre rééducation.

-Évidemment Votre Majesté. »

Elle s'inclina rapidement.

« Je vais chercher ma nièce. »

Olaf inclina la tête.

« Je donnerais le signal de départ dès que je vous verrai dans le carrosse. »

Caelia acquiesça puis s'éloigna.

« On dirait bien que nous allons faire route ensemble Alined.

-Une chose qui ne peut que me réjouir Olaf. »

 

* * *

 


	8. Scène 7

**Scène 7 : Mercia et Cymru**

 

Tous les gens du château étaient encore une fois réunis dans la cour mais ils accueillaient cette fois-ci les délégations des autres royaumes. Celle de Mercia avait été la première à arriver et Léodagan avait attentivement observé chacun de ses membres. Cenred était absent évidemment. A cause de son deuil. Mais il avait envoyé la fine fleur de sa Cour ainsi que de somptueux cadeaux pour s'excuser.

Certains des dignitaires présents dans la délégation avaient assistés à la signature du traité entre les cinq Royaumes. L'un d'eux était-il un sorcier ? Léodagan avait prévu de les approcher au banquet qui avait lieu ce soir afin d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. L'ancien écuyer d'Uther se posait également la question de l'implication de Cenred dans cette affaire. Il n'était que prince lors de la signature du traité mais cela ne constituait pas une réelle objection à son implication mais celle-ci serait difficile à prouver puisque le Roi de Mercia était absent et mieux valait sans doute que Léodagan n'y accorde pas trop de temps durant son enquête. Il ne pouvait cependant pas écarter définitivement Mercia et sa délégation. Des Sorciers s'étaient déjà infiltré là-bas ainsi que l'avait montré la mort du roi précédent.

Son fils quitta la cours en compagnie de quelques domestiques afin de montrer leurs appartements aux envoyés de Mercia. Toutes les autres personnes présentes restèrent à leur place car un chevalier, envoyé en éclaireur, venait de signaler que la délégation de Cymru était toute proche. La délégation franchit d'ailleurs les portes du château très peu de temps après l'annonce du chevalier. Son Roi, Edwin, et sa femme, Cordeilla, se trouvaient à sa tête.

Comme pour la délégation de Mercia, Léodagan observa attentivement chacun de ses membres tout en se rappelant ce qu'il avait appris la nuit précédente dans les archives secrètes de Camelot. Cymru avait interdit la magie cinq ou six ans après la Grande Purge. Sans doute parce que trois des cinq Royaumes l'avaient déjà fait et qu'il avait peur d'une éventuelle invasion à la suite d'une possible alliance entre eux. Mieux valait être avec eux que contre eux. Cymru aurait bien sûr pu s'allier avec Strathclyde gouverné par Alined mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Sans doute parce que le Roi à cet époque était également le gendre du Roi de Northumbrie. Cette relation familiale pouvait avoir en partie fait pencher la balance du côté de l'interdiction.

Léodagan fixait maintenant Edwin. Le plus jeune des cinq Rois. Sa femme était une cousine de Cenred et il l'avait épousé six ans plus tôt. Ils avaient maintenant deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. La Reine Cordeilla avait été absente lors de la signature du traité parce qu'elle avait accouché trois mois plus tôt. Léodagan nota que les deux enfants ne semblaient pas avoir accompagné leurs parents.

L'arrivée d'un nouveau chevalier interrompit ses réflexions. Ce chevalier annonça l'arrivée d'Olaf et Alined. Alined, Roi de Strathclyde. Olaf, Roi de Northumbrie et l'oncle d'Edwin qui était en train de dire à Uther qu'il resterait avec plaisir avec lui et Arthur pour accueillir les deux Rois encore manquants tandis que des domestiques accompagnaient les gens de leur suite jusqu'à leurs appartements. Sa femme décida de rester avec eux.

Olaf était l'oncle d'Edwin mais il était aussi le frère de…

Léodagan jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour fixer pendant un court instant la Barde de Camelot. Elle regardait Edwin d'un air impassible. Le jeune Roi ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre coup d'œil. Etait-il au courant…

En se retournant, Léodagan remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à observer la Barde. Le serviteur qui avait failli le heurter cette nuit, le serviteur personnel d'Arthur, observait, lui aussi, la femme aux yeux d'or d'un air inquiet. Le serviteur, Merlin, ferma soudain les yeux et prit un air rêveur tandis que Léodagan se retournait. Il avait des choses plus intéressantes à observer.

 

* * *

 


	9. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Olaf et Alined**

 

Alined et Olaf chevauchaient ensemble en échangeant des banalités. Olaf demanda à un moment à l'autre Roi des nouvelles de son frère Rodor et de ses enfants. Il déplorait leur absence. Mithian était, après tout, du même âge que Viviane. Si elle était venue, elle aurait pu tenir compagnie à sa fille durant son séjour à Camelot.

« Il est vrai que la pupille de notre cher Uther a été enlevée. Une bien triste nouvelle. » fit remarquer Alined.

Olaf acquiesça.

« Uther doit être dévasté. » ajouta le Roi de Srathclyde.

L'autre Roi ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'enlèvement de Morgane n'était qu'un douloureux rappel à l'histoire de sa propre famille. Enfin, sa sœur avait été enlevée pour de toute autre raison malgré ce que son père avait pu en penser à l'époque. Et sa sœur avait été heureuse dans la Vallée. Il en avait été témoin.

Alined sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Toutes mes excuses. Je viens de vous rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs. »

Olaf ne répondit pas.

« Vous avez, au moins, fini par la retrouver. »

Jamais vraiment en vérité. La Vallée l'avait rendue différente. A moins qu'elle ne l'avait toujours été. Il ne s'en était juste pas rendu compte…

« Espérons que l'issue de cette affaire soit toute aussi heureuse pour Uther, déclara Alined.

-Je joins mes prières aux vôtres. »

C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire de toute façon pour le moment…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre sœur vous accompagne Olaf.

-Viviane avait besoin d'un chaperon. »

Alined sourit. Il n'y croyait pas un seul instant. D'étranges rumeurs étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. Il était question d'une sœur disparue puis retrouvée pour disparaître de nouveau et qui se trouvait maintenant à Camelot. Alined devait en savoir plus. Il essaya donc de relancer la conversation à ce sujet mais Olaf restait silencieux tout en regardant au loin. Alined leva les yeux et suivit le regard de l'autre Roi.

Camelot…

Alined se remit à sourire puis il regarda son bouffon qui inclina la tête en souriant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Roi se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Camelot. Il allait vraiment devoir penser à remercier Uther pour cette nouvelle réunion. Entre Viviane et cette sœur qui jouait les bardes à Camelot, les occasions de détruire la paix entre les cinq Royaumes allaient être nombreuses…

 

* * *

 


	10. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Famille**

 

**Je vais bien Merlin.**

**Il ne t'a pas accordé le moindre coup d'œil El.**

**Ce n'est pas grave.**

**Mais c'est ton neveu.**

**Il n'est pas au courant de mon existence.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pourquoi Elaine lui aurait-elle parlé de moi ?**

Merlin se mit à réfléchir.

**C'est… C'est étrange.**

**Qu'y a-t-il Merlin ?**

**Tes émotions… Elles sont… Non. Elles ne sont pas différentes. Juste moins fortes. Quand tu penses à Elaine, je veux dire.**

**J'ai dix ans de différence avec Elaine Merlin.**

**Et douze avec Olaf. Tes émotions envers lui sont pourtant aussi fortes que celles que tu as pour Caelia.**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**Elaine est ma sœur mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais proche d'elle… Pour tout un tas de raison.**

Merlin se mit à rire.

**C'était elle… Celle qui était amoureuse d'un Chevalier je veux dire… Et à qui tu l'as dit.** (1) **  
**

Le souvenir la fit sourire.

**C'est elle en effet mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce que je viens de dire est faux.**

**Et Olaf ?**

**Olaf… Olaf est venu me voir Merlin. Il a toujours été là. C'était les ordres de père bien sûr mais il était là.**

**El…**

**Je te parlerai de mon père une autre fois Merlin.**

Il inclina la tête puis il s'intéressa de nouveau à ce qui se passait dans la cours. Olaf et Alined étaient maintenant arrivés et étaient en train de descendre de leurs chevaux. Léodagan les observaient attentivement. Comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment. Il regarda d'abord Alined.

Roi de Srathclyde, le dernier des cinq Royaumes à avoir interdit la magie. L'interdiction remontait maintenant à une dizaine d'année. C'était aussi le seul royaume à posséder une frontière avec le pays des Pictes et qui subissait donc leurs pillages depuis toujours. La magie les avait aidés à résister pendant un moment mais plus le temps passait et plus les pillages étaient nombreux et sanglants. Srathclyde avait eu besoin de l'aide des autres Royaumes. L'une des conditions pour cette aide avait été l'interdiction de la magie. Léodagan se demanda si Alined avait gardé des connexions avec le monde de la magie. A moins que des sorciers pictes aient réussi à s'infiltrer chez lui. Ils pouvaient aussi avoir affaire à des sorciers des cinq Royaumes qui avaient trouvé refuge chez ces barbares après les interdictions successives de la magie sur leurs terres.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther observa ensuite Olaf puis sa fille. Il devait déterminer si la jeune femme avait véritablement été ensorcelée. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il allait ensuite trouver qui avait pu faire une chose pareille. Sans doute quelqu'un présent dans la suite d'Olaf durant la signature du traité. En faisant partie de la suite du Roi de Northumbrie, il était plus facile d'approcher sa fille.

Le regard de Léodagan se porta de nouveau sur Olaf. Le Roi était-il impliqué ? Avait-il été capable de faire ensorceler sa propre fille ? Vu ce que l'on racontait sur lui, cela semblait totalement invraisemblable.

Quand Olaf avait surpris sa fille avec Arthur, il aurait pu obliger le jeune homme à l'épouser. Léodagan savait qu'Uther ne voulait pas d'un tel mariage. La famille royale de Northumbrie avait longtemps été célèbre pour donner naissance à de puissants sorciers et sorcières. Son sang était donc irrémédiablement souillé. Uther pouvait être allié avec Olaf mais il n'était pas question de tolérer le moindre mariage entre leurs deux familles. Surprendre les deux jeunes gens ensembles constituait donc un moyen de contourner la décision d'Uther mais ce n'était pas un mariage qu'Olaf avait demandé quand Arthur et Viviane avaient été surpris dans la chambre du jeune homme. C'était un duel. Si Olaf était impliqué, ce n'était pas le mariage qu'il visait. Était-ce un plan pour se débarrasser de l'héritier de Camelot ? Cela semblait bien compliqué.

« Léodagan ? » appela Uther.

L'ancien écuyer fit un pas en avant. Son Roi devait maintenant le présenter à ses invités. Léodagan accompagnerait ensuite Olaf, sa sœur et sa fille jusqu'à leurs chambres. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu entre eux afin que Léodagan puisse se rendre compte si Viviane avait été ensorcelée ou on.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Olaf.

Léodagan acquiesça.

« Il y a longtemps et ce fut assez bref. J'ai, aussi, eu l'honneur de me battre aux côtés de votre oncle. (2)

-Aux côtés de mon oncle… »

Sa sœur s'approcha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Olaf écarquilla les yeux et pendant un instant, il eut l'air de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule qui se trouvait dans la cours.

« Ne la regarde pas. » ordonna tout bas Caelia.

Ne pas la regarder ? Il n'avait même pas réussi à la trouver. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis qu'il était descendu de cheval tout à l'heure.

« Léodagan va vous escorter jusqu'à vos appartements. » intervint Uther.

Le déplaisir de Viviane fut visible. Elle voulait qu'Arthur les accompagne mais le jeune homme était en train de s'incliner devant son cousin Edwin. C'était lui qu'il allait escorter. Pas elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion acide à ce sujet, sa tante avait pris les choses en main.

« Viviane, donne donc ton bras au seigneur Léodagan. »

Caelia regarda ensuite Uther.

« J'aimerais discuter plus longuement avec vous tous mais le voyage m'a épuisée. »

Uther inclina la tête.

« Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps ma Dame. »

Caelia prit le bras de son frère tandis que Léodagan proposait le sien à Vivianne qui finit par le prendre au bout d'un moment. Une servante qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans se détacha du groupe de domestique qui se trouvait dans la cour. Elle les pria de la suivre.

« Sur ta droite. Deuxième rang. Derrière l'homme à la chemise bleue. » murmura Caelia en se penchant vers son frère.

Olaf tourna discrètement la tête. Elle était là, en effet. La tête baissée.

**Lève les yeux vers nous s'il te plait…**

Il ne détacha pas son regard de la femme toute vêtue de noir et aux cheveux blonds-blanc qu'il aurait dû repérer immédiatement.

Et soudain un regard d'or croisa le sien.

**Frère…**

Il était soulagé et… Et attristé. La voix dans sa tête n'avait été qu'un murmure sans chaleur. Frère. Même pas Olaf. Juste frère. Il devait…

« Ne fais rien. » ordonna Caelia en serrant son bras.

Il avait commencé à se diriger vers elle, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? C'était sa sœur.

Elle ne les regardait plus.

« Je veux lui parler, dit-il à mi-voix.

-Plus tard. Nous trouverons un moyen. »

Ils entraient maintenant dans le château. Ils suivirent Léodagan, Viviane et la servante, en silence, pendant un long moment.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé ? » demanda soudain Caelia.

La question lui coûtait mais elle voulait savoir.

« Juste un moment. Frère. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. Pour me saluer, j'imagine.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle l'avait fait ? Mal sans doute. C'était de la magie mais… Elle aurait, au moins, pu incliner la tête lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés tout à l'heure. Mais non. Rien. Son visage était resté impassible.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une série de porte de bois. La servante, qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à là, se tourna vers eux après avoir ouvert l'une des portes.

« Votre Majesté, mes Dames, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. »

Viviane entra. Olaf remercia Léodagan de les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à là tandis que Caelia suivait sa nièce en se disant qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de penser à sa sœur pour le moment.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir saison 03 alternative, épisode 02, Le cri de la Banshee.


	11. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Le Serviteur et la Barde.**

 

La cours s'était progressivement vidée de tous ses occupants. Chacun était rapidement retourné à ses activités mais Eolhsand n'avait qu'une seule envie. Retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Elle savait très que la « rencontre » serait difficile mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait aussi éprouvante. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, besoin de se retrouver seule sans que toutes les émotions de son frère et de sa sœur ne l'atteignent et se mêlent aux siennes.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais elle courrait presque dans le couloir de Camelot jusqu'à ce qu'un bras surgisse subitement de derrière un rideau pour l'attirer contre…

Un esprit s'étendit alors tout autour du sien, l'isolant pendant un court instant de toutes les émotions qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle était seule sans l'être vraiment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son ancre était aussi une partie d'elle.

Bientôt les émotions et tout le reste fut là de nouveau. Merlin ne pouvait pas véritablement lui servir de rempart pour le moment mais cela avait été suffisant pour l'aider à se retrouver.

**Je vais bien.**

**Non. Tu ne vas pas bien.**

Elle changea de sujet.

**Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie appris à faire ça.**

**Kilgarrah a dit que ça pourrait m'être utile.**

**Ce vieux lézard…**

« Merlin ! »

La pensée fut commune.

**Arthur.**

Merlin jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir. Aucune trace du Prince.

**Tu peux y aller.**

**Merci.**

Eolhsand s'en alla. Merlin compta jusqu'à dix et sortit à son tour de sa cachette. Il fit trois pas et se figea. Arthur était devant lui et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas écouter ce que je te dis ?

-Vous n'êtes pas avec le Roi Edwin…

-Merlin…

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier Sire ?

-Que tu restes éloigné de cette satanée barde mais apparemment c'est trop te demander.

-Une barde ? Quelle barde ?

-Merlin… »

Arthur commença à se masser les tempes.

« Va dans ma chambre, finit-il par dire.

-Comme vous voudrez Sire.

-Et reste-y jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. »

Merlin attendit le reste de ses ordres mais ils ne vinrent jamais.

« Sans rien faire ? osa-t-il demander.

-Juste… Vas-y !

-Dans votre chambre ?

-Oui.

-Sans avoir rien à y faire ?

-Trouve quelque chose à faire alors. N'importe quoi…

-Dans votre chambre ?

-Oui.

-Et je dois y faire ce que je veux ?

-Je viens de te dire que oui. »

Silence.

« Très bien Sire. »

Merlin fit une rapide courbette et s'éloigna en direction de la chambre d'Arthur. Le Prince poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se figea. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Merlin ! »

Mais le serviteur avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Arthur le rattrapa. Son serviteur était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son maître.

« Oui ?

-Ne t'endors pas sur mon lit. Ne fouille pas dans mes affaires. Ne joue pas avec mes épées… »

Merlin écouta patiemment la liste d'interdit qu'était en train de lui donner Arthur.

« Et bien sûr, tu n'invites surtout pas ta barde à te rejoindre ici. »

Son serviteur afficha un air faussement outré.

« Je n'oserais jamais inviter El dans votre chambre Sire.

-Eolhsand ! Tu dois l'appeler Dame Eolhsand. »

Combien de fois le lui avait-il donc dit ?

« Autre chose ? demanda Merlin.

-Non. Reste-la jusqu'à ce que je revienne c'est tout. »

Arthur le poussa dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Pendant un court instant, il pensa même à la fermer à clé mais il y renonça. Si Merlin s'en rendait compte, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce dont son serviteur pouvait être capable pour lui faire payer cet enfermement.

« Si tu n'es pas là quand je reviens, tu finis au pilori ! » dit-il tout de même avant de s'éloigner.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du château, Arthur se demanda si la menace du pilori était bien suffisante. Après tout, il l'avait aussi utilisé lorsqu'il avait interdit à Merlin de voir sa barde et ça ne l'avait absolument pas arrêté. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher Merlin de voir Eolhsand puisque ses ordres et ses menaces n'avaient aucun effet mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Léon et Key voulaient le voir. Ils avaient apparemment eu des informations à propos de l'attaque sur la Vallée des Dragons.

 

* * *

 


	12. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Caelia et sa servante.**

La servante leur avait rapidement fait visiter les chambres qu'on leur avait assignés. Trois chambres. Un salon. Une tout petite pièce entre deux des chambres pour y déposer leurs malles et leurs vêtements. Deux des chambres étaient attenantes au salon. On pouvait accéder à la troisième en passant par l'une des deux autres chambres. Chaque chambre avait bien sûr une porte donnant sur le couloir. A cette annonce, Caelia regarda attentivement sa nièce. Quelle chambre occuperait-elle ? Caelia avait peur de devoir dormir avec sa nièce pour pouvoir la surveiller plus efficacement. Elle pouvait toujours dire que Viviane ne pouvait dormir seule parce qu'elle faisait des cauchemars par exemple. Il fallait donc qu'une servante, ou elle-même, dorme avec la jeune femme. Caelia jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. Ils allaient devoir en discuter tous les deux.

Ils étaient maintenant de retour dans le salon. Deux serviteurs, un homme et une femme dans la vingtaine, les attendaient. La servante qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici les leur présenta.

« Voici Florentin et Brune. Ils vous serviront durant votre séjour à Camelot. »

Les deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent et le jeune homme s'approcha d'Olaf pour lui dire que ses malles se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Devait-il s'en occuper dès maintenant ou Olaf désirait-il qu'il fasse autre chose avant de les défaire ?

Caelia laissa Olaf se débrouiller avec son serviteur. Elle remercia la femme qui lui avait guidés jusqu'à leurs chambres tandis que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce. La servante s'en alla peu après. Caelia et Viviane étaient maintenant seules avec Brune.

« Une seule servante pour ma tante et moi ? Et on dit que Camelot est le plus grand château de tout le pays… »

La servante baissa la tête. Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent. Combien de fois avait-elle repris Viviane sur ses manières ? Beaucoup trop de fois pour tenir les comptes apparemment…

« La dernière fois déjà en plus. J'ai dû partager ma servante avec Morgane. Quelle était son nom déjà ? Guilaine ? Galienne ? L'une des meilleures servantes du château, a dit Arthur mais son service était pour le moins déplorable. Je me suis souvent demandé comment Morgane pouvait la supporter. Heureusement, tout ceci changera, quand j'épou…

-Brune ! coupa Caelia pour faire taire sa nièce.

-Oui ma Dame ?

-Ma nièce est habituée à toujours avoir une servante avec elle. Contrairement à moi. Tu t'occuperas d'elle. Exclusivement.

-Comme vous voudrez ma Dame.

-Tante Lia…

-Viviane, ton père sera de mon côté. Tu es l'héritière de notre Royaume, il est donc tout à fait normal que tu aies une servante qui s'occupe de toi à plein temps. »

Caelia s'adressa ensuite à Brune.

« Je peux partager une servante avec une autre Dame de Camelot. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Tu connais certainement quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir Brune. »

La servante connaissait quelqu'un en effet.

« Guenièvre, la servante de Dame Eolhsand, pourrait le faire. »

Caelia se figea en entendant le nom sous lequel vivait maintenant sa sœur.

« Dame Eolhsand ?

-Il s'agit de la Barde de Camelot ma Dame. »

Dame Eolhsand. Une servante. Caelia allai devoir dire à Olaf que la reconnaissance qu'ils devaient à Uther allait bien au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient d'abord pensé. Il aurait pu traiter leur sœur comme une simple barde après tout mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait donné une servante et on s'adressait à elle comme si elle faisait partie de la noblesse. Rien n'obligeait Uther à faire une chose pareille.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette jeune femme. Si c'est possible évidemment.

-Je peux aller la chercher immédiatement. A cette heure, Guenièvre est sûrement dans la chambre de Dame Eolhsand et celle-ci est toute proche… »

Et elle dormait dans les quartiers nobles du château en plus…

« Va Brune. »

La servante s'inclina et s'en alla.

« Uther n'a aucun sens des convenances. Une barde avec une servante… »

Son sens des convenances est bien meilleur que le tien, pensa Caelia.

« Viviane, je te prie d'améliorer immédiatement ton comportement. »

La jeune fille ignora sa remarque.

« Je prends la chambre du fond tante Lia.

-Viviane, je t'interdis de quitter cette pièce.

-Je dois me changer.

-Tu attendras le retour de Brune. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » ordonna Caelia.

Brune, suivie d'une servante aux cheveux bouclés, entra dans le salon.

« Voici Guenièvre, ma Dame. »

La jeune femme, prénommée Guenièvre, s'inclina.

« Brune, ma nièce désire se changer. Aide-la. »

Brune s'inclina et s'approcha de Viviane.

« Suivez-moi, ma Dame. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce.

« Brune se consacrera à plein temps au service de ma nièce. J'ai donc besoin d'une servante. Ta maîtresse verrait-elle un inconvénient à ce que nous partagions tes services durant mon séjour ?

-Je lui poserai la question en votre nom et je vous apporterai sa réponse le plus vite possible ma Dame. »

Caelia se mit à réfléchir. En fait, c'était l'occasion…

« J'aimerais plutôt lui poser la question moi-même.

-Dame Eolhsand n'est pas dans sa chambre pour le moment mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-En ce cas, retourne là-bas et dis-lui que je veux la voir dès qu'elle sera de retour. »

Guenièvre s'inclina.

« Bien, ma Dame. »

 

* * *

 


	13. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Eolhsand et sa servante.**

 

Guenièvre n'était pas là, constata Eolhsand en entrant dans sa chambre. C'était pour le moins étonnant. Elle l'avait pourtant vue quitter la cours avant elle et à cette heure de la journée, la jeune femme était généralement ici.

En vérité, Merlin avait bien fait de l'intercepter tout à l'heure. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à Guenièvre en revenant dans sa chambre autrement ?

La barde s'assit par terre, juste devant la cheminée, et retira ses gants. L'absence de Guenièvre était une bonne chose, en fait. La courte entrevue avec Merlin avait été la bienvenue bien sûr mais quelques instants de solitude supplémentaires l'étaient également. Peut-être devait-elle se mettre à jouer ou à chanter ? Ces activités la calmeraient définitivement mais Eolhsand ne se concentra pas sur la musique durant les minutes qui suivirent. Loin de là. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la main sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Elle trouva immédiatement Olaf et Caelia. Leurs chambres n'étaient pas très loin de la sienne. Une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? C'était difficile à dire pour le moment.

Quelqu'un était en train de quitter la pièce où se trouvait Caelia. Eolhsand fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de son identité. Guenièvre avait vu sa sœur. Pourquoi ?

Elle le saurait sans doute très bientôt. Guenièvre était en train de revenir ici.

Eolhsand se leva puis remit ses gants. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea donc vers son armoire pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle porterait ce soir. Uther lui avait demandé de jouer pour ses invités.

Guenièvre arriva peu après.

« Guenièvre te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu es étais passée.

-Dame Caelia, la sœur du Roi Olaf, voulait me voir.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle a besoin d'une servante car Brune s'occupera de Dame Viviane. Elle veut donc savoir si vous seriez disposée à partager mes services avec elle pendant son séjour ici. »

Eolhsand observa attentivement Guenièvre. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne mentait pas…

« Elle aimerait aussi vous voir immédiatement pour en parler. »

Les lèvres d'Eolhsand se serrèrent. Guenièvre ne mentait pas mais, elle, elle savait très bien que cette demande n'avait rien à voir avec le partage d'une servante. Elle pensa à refuser l'entrevue pendant un instant. Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pour le moment mais la confrontation allait bien devoir avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre. Elle aurait préféré plus tard, et en présence de Merlin, mais une telle chose était impossible.

Eolhsand soupira.

« Mène-moi à elle, Guenièvre. »

 

* * *

 


	14. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Arthur et ses Chevaliers**

 

Arthur retrouva Léon et Key sur les remparts. Après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'allait écouter leur conversation, il leur demanda :

« Du nouveau ? »

Les deux Chevaliers et leur Prince commencèrent à parcourir d'un pas lent le chemin de ronde.

« Une confirmation d'abord, déclara Léon.

-Le Seigneur Léodagan a bien participé à l'attaque. » ajouta Key.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Une mission pareille n'avait pu être confiée qu'à deux personnes si son père ne s'en était par chargé personnellement : Gorlois ou Léodagan.

« Autre chose ? »

Key acquiesça.

« Camelot n'était pas seul.

-Pas seul ?

-L'attaque de la Vallée est le fruit d'une alliance avec la Northumbrie. »

Olaf n'était encore que le prince héritier à cette époque, se rappela Arthur. L'alliance avait donc eu lieu avec Ecgfrith, son père.

« Quelle est la raison de leur participation ?

-Personne ne le sait. »

Évidemment.

Arthur soupira. S'il voulait en savoir plus sur la Vallée, il pouvait donc poser des questions à deux personnes. D'abord Léodagan mais ce dernier irait certainement tout répéter à son père et il n'était pas question de mettre son père au courant. Les informations qu'il venait d'avoir disait qu'il pouvait également interroger Olaf. Même s'il n'était que prince héritier à l'époque, il devait forcément savoir quelque chose sur l'attaque. Restait à savoir comment aborder le sujet avec le Roi sans qu'il ne lui pose de questions sur ce soudain intérêt pour la Vallée des Dragons. A moins que… Eolhsand ! Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose ? Mais si elle savait quelque chose au sujet de l'attaque, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit quand il l'avait interrogée sur la Vallée des Dragons ?

« Continuez vos recherches. » ordonna Arthur.

Le Prince laissa les deux Chevaliers sur les remparts. Il devait voir la barde de Merlin.

 

* * *

 


	15. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Deux Sœurs**

 

Caelia hésitait. Devait-elle faire appeler Olaf ? Devait-elle attendre l'arrivée de sa sœur ? La servante avait dit qu'elle serait bientôt de retour dans sa chambre après tout. Elle ne pouvait donc pas quitter la pièce au cas où les deux autres femmes arriveraient. Mais Olaf…

« Puis-je sortir tante Lia ? » demanda Viviane en entrant dans le salon.

Sa nièce avait fini de se changer apparemment.

Caelia ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Mieux valait que Viviane s'en aille mais… La tante de la jeune femme regarda la servante qu'on leur avait assignée.

« Brune, ne quitte pas ma nièce d'une semelle. »

La jeune servante s'inclina. Viviane n'apprécia pas.

« Tante Lia…

-Tu sors avec elle ou tu ne sors pas du tout. Ton choix Viviane. »

La jeune femme était furieuse mais elle connaissait sa tante.

« Très bien tante Lia. »

Elle regarda Brune.

« Toi, suis-moi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce mais pour montrer son déplaisir, Viviane crut bon de faire claquer la porte avec fracas en la refermant. Caelia leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire ça.

L'attente reprit mais ne dura guère.

« Entrez. » ordonna Caelia en entendant frapper.

La servante, Guenièvre, entra. Eolhsand la suivait. Celia se leva pour les accueillir.

« Dame Caelia, voici Dame Eolhsand. » dit la servante.

Le regard des deux femmes plus âgées se croisa. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Le temps avait été plus clément pour elle, jugea Caelia. La magie certainement. Déjà, vingt ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas l'apparence de son âge. Elle détourna ensuite les yeux pour observer plus attentivement sa sœur disparue qui subit cet examen en silence. La robe, noire, qu'elle portait était de bonne qualité. Meilleure que celle que l'on s'attendait à voir sur une barde mais moins bonne que celle qu'elle aurait porté si elle était restée ce qu'elle était. Aucun bijou. Non. Sous l'écharpe qui dissimulait son cou, Caelia apercevait une chaîne d'or. Il s'agissait certainement du même collier qu'elle avait vu à son cou il y avait de cela vingt ans. Le Dragonnier portait le même. Un signe de ce qu'ils étaient certainement. Caelia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose le porter à Camelot.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient vraiment ce qu'elle était, se dit Caelia. Ce n'était pas seulement leur couleur. C'était aussi la manière dont elle regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sans trahir la moindre émotion. Elle avait l'air de noter tout ce qui se passait mais son regard restait toujours neutre.

Ce fut alors au tour de sa sœur de détourner les yeux pour se tourner vers sa servante.

« Laisse-nous Guenièvre. »

La servante s'inclina.

« Avez-vous des tâches à me confier ma Dame ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-J'en ai quelques-unes en effet. »

Un bref coup d'œil à Caelia.

« Quand tu seras dans ma chambre, occupe-toi des vêtements que je compte mettre ce soir.

-Quelle robe dois-je sortir ?

-Celle que j'ai fait faire quand Uther m'a nommée Barde de sa cour s'il te plait. »

Guenièvre sourit.

« Ce sera la première fois que je vous verrais porter autre chose que du noir ou du blanc ma Dame. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la sœur de Caelia cessa d'être impassible. Elle souriait à sa jeune servante. Elle avait de l'affection pour elle, comprit Caelia. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une servante, un outil. On devait se montrer aimable avec eux, bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas s'attacher à eux. C'était le contraire qui devait se produire. Un serviteur se montrerait toujours loyal s'il était attaché à son maître…

« J'ai eu l'impression que les dragons que j'ai fait broder sur la manche étaient endommagés, ajouta Eolhsand en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux. Pourrais-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent. Dragons. Elle l'avait sûrement fait exprès.

Sa sœur sourit en la regardant.

Elle avait sûrement lu ses pensées. Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent un peu plus.

« Et sors les perles d'ambres. Je les mettrais ce soir.

-Bien ma Dame.

-Merci beaucoup Guenièvre. Tu peux te retirer maintenant. »

La servante s'en alla après une dernière révérence, laissant enfin seules les deux sœurs.

« Lia. »

Il n'y avait, à ce moment-là, aucune trace d'affection dans ce surnom.

« Ma sœur. » répondit Caelia.

Il n'était pas question de l'appeler par le nom qu'ils lui avaient donné là-bas.

« C'est moi qui ait choisi ce nom, Lia.

-Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plait. »

Mais Eolhsand ignora la remarque pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Lia ?

-Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas donc assez puissants pour que tu le saches ? répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Tu m'as dit de ne pas les utiliser Lia. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »

Elle avait réponse à tout évidemment. Vu la nature de ses pouvoirs, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en même temps.

Caelia ferma les yeux. Inspira et expira profondément. Elle ne voulait pas répéter l'erreur qu'elle avait faite vingt ans plus tôt. Elle voulait retrouver sa sœur et si elle voulait retrouver sa sœur, elle devait se calmer. Cette conversation devait juste repartir du bon pied. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

« Comment vas-tu ? » finit-elle par demander.

Elle voulait vraiment que cette conversation reparte du bon pied mais il n'était tout de même pas question de l'appeler par ce nom.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Eolhsand d'un ton neutre.

Caelia retourna s'asseoir. Il invita sa sœur à faire de même mais elle ignora son invitation.

Le silence s'installa. Dura…

« J'ai… J'ai été désolée d'apprendre la… »

Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ces noms-là ici. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« J'ai été désolée d'apprendre leur mort. Je sais, à quel point, tu tenais à eux. »

Eolhsand ricana.

« Tu te souviens que je sais quand on me ment n'est-ce pas ? »

Si elle n'y mettait pas du sien aussi, elles n'arriveraient à rien.

« Je veux juste te parler.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à m'en aller Lia. »

Eolhsand tourna les talons. Caelia se leva.

« Je t'interdis de quitter cette pièce. »

Sa sœur se retourna.

« Tu m'interdis ?

-Oui. Après tout, ici, tu n'es qu'une barde et je suis de noble naissance. Je suis même la sœur d'un Roi, l'invitée de ton maître. »

Eolhsand s'approcha d'elle.

« Je me moque de tes ordres, Lia.

-Pas seulement des miens…

-Pardon ?

-Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais non ? Et Olaf et père ont toujours obéi aux moindres de tes caprices...

-Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me dire ça ?

-Je t'ai fait venir, ici, pour te parler. Pour que nous parlions. Je t'ai même demandé comment tu allais. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée pour leur mort.

-Ce qui est un mensonge…

-Peu importe. »

Elle reprit son souffle.

« Je veux juste discuter avec toi, dit Caelia. Ça fait vingt ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Je voulais que tu me dises ce qui s'était passé pendant tout ce temps puis je t'aurais parlé de ma vie. »

Elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

« Quand j'ai demandé comment tu allais, tu aurais dû faire de même à mon encontre. Mais non, tu t'en moques. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'une bande d'étrangers pour…

-Olaf s'est marié à Béfinn, l'interrompit soudain Eolhsand. J'aurais aimé être présente à leur mariage, crois-moi, mais je ne pouvais quitter la Vallée. Béfinn est morte peu après la naissance de Viviane. Olaf l'aimait tellement qu'il n'a jamais voulu se remarier par la suite et ce, malgré la pression de ses conseillers. Tu sais qu'il lui arrive encore de pleurer quand il se réveille. Parce qu'elle n'est pas à ses côtés. Parce qu'il a rêvé d'elle… Mais passons maintenant à Elaine. Elle a épousé Owain. Mariage de convenance. Père en était très content d'ailleurs. Elaine a été très heureuse avec lui mais sa peine n'a été que modérée lorsqu'il est mort. Elle vit maintenant en paix au milieu de ses livres. Elle adore ses six enfants, et leurs enfants, mais elle aimerait tout de même qu'ils ne viennent pas la voir aussi souvent. Nul besoin de parler d'Edwin puisqu'il est mort quand j'avais trois ans. Première fois que j'ai senti un de mes liés par le sang mourir. C'est dire si cela m'a marquée…

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Laissez-moi terminer Lia. »

Une pause.

« Où en étais-je déjà ? »

Elle claqua des doigts.

« Ah oui. Niamh. Hélas, le mariage de Niamh n'a pas été aussi heureux que celui d'Elaine ou le tien. En fait, si, elle a été heureuse. Au début de son mariage. Jusqu'à cette nuit où il l'a battu parce qu'il l'avait vu parler à un palefrenier. Sur ses dix grossesses, elle a perdu quatre enfants. Avant la naissance évidemment. Sur les six autres enfants qu'elle a eus avec lui, deux sont morts sous les coups de leur père. Tu sais qu'au début, elle appelait père et Olaf au secours. Elle a fini par arrêter de le faire tout haut parce que ça l'énervait encore plus mais elle a continué de les appeler dans ses pensées. Et elle le fait encore aujourd'hui. »

Eolhsand leva ensuite le bras en direction de Caelia.

« Ton tour maintenant.

-Je t'interdis de…

-Tu es mariée à Thomas a'Lincoln. Mariage heureux et cela même s'il préfère les hommes. Enfin, il connait son devoir heureusement mais il n'aime pas trop l'exercer. Tu as deux fils qui ont huit années de différence. Le premier, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin d'un héritier. Le deuxième… Pour la même raison en fait. La conception de ton second fils a eu lieu quand l'ainé était malade. On craignait beaucoup pour sa vie…

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! » cria Lia.

Eolhsand la regarda d'un air innocent.

« Tu es sûre ma chère sœur ? J'étais sur le point de passer à mes neveux et nièces. Je peux déjà te dire qu'ils vont, tous, très bien mais je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer un peu avant de pouvoir t'en dire plus.

-Je t'interdis de lancer des sorts à mes enfants.

-Lancer des sorts ? Je ne lance pas… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, quelqu'un entra, sans frapper, dans la pièce.

« J'ai cru t'entendre crier Lia. Est-ce que… »

Olaf se tut en voyant Eolhsand. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour prononcer son nom, son vrai nom, mais…

« Je me nomme Eolhsand, Olaf. » lui rappela-t-elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur sa sœur.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire Lia ? Je ne suis pas une Sorcière. Je suis une Hwïtãnhlyta. Et c'est parce que je suis ce que je suis que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu vas… Ou comment notre frère va. Je le sais. »

Eolhsand regarda Olaf.

« Et je sais aussi que vous voulez que je parte de Camelot parce que vous voulez me protéger. C'est une chose que je ne ferais pas. »

Elle regarda de nouveau Caelia.

« Et contrairement à ce que tu penses Lia, je sais parfaitement où est se trouve mon devoir. »

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée de prononcer ces mots, Eolhsand reprit un air impassible et plongea en une profonde révérence.

« Veuillez me pardonner votre Majesté mais la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Dame Caelia m'a épuisée. Je souhaite donc me retirer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

« Je dois cependant dire que mon maître, son Altesse, Uther Pendragon avait raison. Dame Caelia est une fine mélomane. »

Elle aurait dû attendre l'accord d'Olaf avant de partir, normalement, mais elle quitta la pièce dès qu'elle eut fini de parler. Son frère pensa à la suivre pendant un instant mais il renonça à cette idée en voyant l'air défait de son autre sœur.

« Lia, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je préfèrerais être seule pendant un instant, Olaf.

-Bien sûr Lia. Comme tu veux. »

Il quitta la pièce. L'idée de suivre Eolhsand lui revint à l'esprit. L'une de ses sœurs voulait être seule. Peut-être n'en était-il pas de même pour l'autre ?

 

* * *

 


	16. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : L'Élève et le Maître**

 

Viviane avait d'abord été furieuse quand sa tante lui avait imposé la présence de cette stupide servante puis elle s'était rappelée que sa présence n'avait pas la moindre importance puisque la magie pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre de se trouver dans un couloir désert et un simple mot suffit pour l'endormir. Viviane la laissa dans le couloir. Elle allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Comment sortait-on de ce stupide château déjà ?

Elle aurait dû endormir la servante plus tard en fait…

« Ne serait-ce pas la charmante Dame Viviane ? »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Ne devions-nous pas nous retrouver aux écuries ?

-Un couloir… Les écuries… Aucune différence tant que nous sommes seuls, jolie Viviane. »

L'homme qui venait de l'appeler s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sautillant.

« Avez-vous pu voir l'objet de vos désirs ma chère Viviane ?

-Tout à l'heure. Un bref instant.

-Mais vous voulez le voir plus longtemps…

-Après notre leçon sans doute. En espérant que ma tante…

-Mais les tantes ne nous laissent jamais faire ce que nous voulons. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Elle m'a même obligée à être accompagnée par une servante.

-Et où se trouve donc votre gardienne maintenant, éblouissante Viviane ?

-Je l'ai endormie et laissée dans un couloir.

-Dans un couloir ?

-Oui. »

Son interlocuteur prit un air inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien. Rien du tout, adorable Viviane. Vous avez eu raison mais je vais tout de même allé voir cette servante. Dans quel couloir se trouve-t-elle ?

-Tu devais me donner une leçon.

-Plus tard, douce Viviane. Vous avez mieux à faire…

-Je ne retournerai pas dans ma chambre.

-Mais vous pourriez aller dans une autre… »

Viviane lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une surprise à celui qui occupe toutes vos pensées ?

-Aller dans la chambre d'Arthur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et si père venait ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas. Je vous l'assure.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon élève préférée. »

 

* * *

 


	17. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Un Frère et une Sœur**

 

Il l'avait trouvé rapidement. Facilement. Comme avant. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ces vingt ans d'absence, ces vingt ans où elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. En vérité, Olaf n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'en avoir. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait mais il savait qu'elle était en vie et c'était bien suffisant. Elle avait échappé à la Grande Purge. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il l'aurait su immédiatement. Parce qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Liés par le sang. Mais surtout parce qu'elle était une Hwïtãnhlyta. Olaf n'avait jamais oublié les explications d'Hafoc sur ce qu'était sa sœur. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale bien sûr. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la Vallée pour le savoir. Son père avait été le premier à le lui dire quand à la mort d'Edwin, il lui avait ordonné de protéger sa plus jeune sœur. Mais il y avait ensuite eu le Dragon et la Vallée et il avait eu des réponses à toutes les autres questions qu'il se posait sur elle.

Sa sœur s'était réfugiée dans l'une des plus hautes tours de Camelot. Il la trouva accoudée à une fenêtre, son regard fixé sur l'extérieur.

« Eolhsand ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à son appel. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui. L'ignorait-elle ? Sans doute. Elle avait certainement senti sa présence. C'était en son pouvoir après tout.

Olaf pensa à partir. Ses deux sœurs voulaient être seuls apparemment.

« Ma famille m'appelle El. Tu le sais bien. » lui dit-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il n'avait jamais oublié mais…

« Tu es mon frère Olaf. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Et Lia est ta sœur… » finit-il par dire.

Et il était certain qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait une proposition similaire tout à l'heure.

Eolhsand se retourna pour regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Tu es venu dans la Vallée. Pas elle, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Sur l'ordre de père et elle voulait venir avec moi…

-Tu n'es pas toujours venu parce que c'était les ordres de notre père. »

C'était vrai mais…

« Je ne serais jamais venu si je n'avais pas demandé à assister au mariage d'Uther. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Père voulait envoyer quelqu'un d'autres mais j'ai pensé que tu viendrais…

-Je devais venir mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé. »

Il acquiesça. Elle n'était pas venue parce que Hafoc était mort. Sans Dragonnier, il n'était pas question pour elle de quitter la Vallée. Le mariage d'Uther lui avait tout de même permis de revoir sa sœur. Pas à la cérémonie. Plus tard. Car lorsqu'il était parti, il avait rejoint en secret la délégation de la Vallée des Dragons qui était venu pour le mariage d'Uther et il les avait accompagnés jusque chez eux. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de le voir et il aurait adoré rester plus longtemps là-bas mais il devait rentrer au château pour que leur père ne le soupçonne pas d'être retourné dans la Vallée. On lui avait tout de même proposé de rester plus longtemps, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa sœur annonce à l'ensemble de la Vallée le nom de son prochain Lié. Devait ensuite avoir lieu le Rituel de Sang et de Feu. Il devait rester pour le rituel de Sang et de Feu. Il était son frère. Olaf avait refusé mais il avait fini par revenir. En secret, encore une fois. Bien après le rituel. Le choix de sa sœur ne l'avait guère surpris…

« J'ai été désolé d'apprendre leur mort. »

Eolhsand ricana.

« Lia m'a dit la même chose. Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, elle.

-Elle n'a pas dit ça dans l'intention de te faire du mal. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais mais… »

Il lui sourit tristement. Il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs mais il savait.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » osa-t-il demander.

Elle sourit à son tour. Tout aussi tristement que lui.

« Non. Plus tard peut-être. »

Il inclina la tête.

« C'était quelqu'un de bien, dit-il tout de même, et j'aurais aimé mieux le connaître. Qu'il soit autant mon frère que le tien. »

Eolhsand leva la main pour essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux. Elle fut tentée, pendant un court instant, de lui parler de Merlin mais c'était trop risqué. Elle changea donc de sujet.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir Olaf. »

Il sourit.

« Moi aussi… El. »

Olaf tendit le bras vers elle.

« La bataille est terminée ? »

Elle regarda sa main pendant un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je me bat Olaf. »

Il prit sa main.

« Alors viens avec moi et met fin à cette bataille. »

Elle l'obligea à la lâcher.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu sais ce que je suis et tu l'acceptes. Contrairement à Lia. »

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Lia n'accepte pas Olaf. C'est même pire que ça. Elle veut me rééduquer. Elle ne pense même qu'à ça

-C'est parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle veut juste te protéger.

-Je sais. C'est juste que… »

Elle commença à jouer avec la pointe de sa tresse.

« C'est ce que je suis Olaf. Je ne peux pas… »

Elle se tut subitement et lâcha sa tresse. Olaf la vit ensuite froncer les sourcils. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? » lui dit-elle.

Olaf lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« A propos de Viviane. N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire à propos de Viviane ? »

 

 

* * *

 


	18. Scène 17

**Scène 17 : Le Serviteur et la Sorcière**

 

Merlin se trouvait dans la chambre d'Arthur, assis sur une chaise. Le Prince lui avait donné tellement d'interdit tout à l'heure qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule chose à faire…

De la Magie…

Plusieurs objets, appartenant évidement à Arthur, étaient donc en train de léviter devant Merlin. Bien sûr, le Prince lui avait également interdit de toucher à ses affaires tout à l'heure mais c'était de la Magie. Il n'avait touché à rien !

D'un mouvement de la main, l'encrier d'Arthur rejoignit les autres objets qui se trouvaient dans les airs puis d'une simple torsion du poignet, il obligea tous les objets à tourner sur eux-mêmes. Il faillit cependant perdre toute concentration quand une soudaine vague de tristesse le frappa.

**El…**

D'un geste de la main, Merlin obligea tous les objets qui étaient en train de voler dans la pièce à reprendre leur place.

**El ?**

Après la tristesse, la colère…

**El ?**

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Sa colère avait l'air de former comme un rempart autour de son esprit et Merlin ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il partit tout de même à l'assaut du lien avec plus de force pour essayer de lui parler, pour essayer de calmer la colère et la peine qu'elle éprouvait. Il devait l'aider. Il voulait aussi savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais seule la colère existait dans son esprit pour le moment…

Il pensa à utiliser ce que lui avait appris Kilgarrah mais il comprit bien vite que cela ne donnerait aucun résultat. C'était à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Eolhsand que la colère se trouvait. Ça ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Il devait donc trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre.

Le contact !

Le contact était important tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné son nom…

Merlin se leva et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre d'Arthur pour sortir. Il réussirait bien à revenir ici avant que le Prince ne revienne à son tour.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se figea.

« Dame Viviane ? »

Que faisait-elle donc ici ?

« Arthur est ici ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle se glissa dans la pièce. Comment ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Il n'est pas là. » constata la jeune femme en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Elle haussa ensuite les épaules.

« Je vais l'attendre.

-Non ! »

Elle se tourna vers le serviteur avec un air choqué. Comment osait-il lui dire non ?

Merlin ferma les yeux. Il se coupa de toutes les émotions et de toutes les pensées que lui envoyait le lien pour pouvoir agir sans être distrait par Eolhsand. Viviane était dans la chambre d'Arthur. Encore. Il devait s'en occuper.

« Apporte-moi à boire. » ordonna la jeune femme.

Elle devait remettre ce serviteur à sa place.

Merlin ne bougea pas. Il avait rouvert les yeux.

« Apporte-moi à boire. C'est un ordre.

-Non.

-Tu es un serviteur. Tu dois obéir à mes ordres.

-Je suis le serviteur du Prince Arthur. Je n'obéis qu'à ses ordres et il m'a interdit de quitter sa chambre. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Mieux valait ignorer cet idiot. Après avoir épousé Arthur, elle le ferait renvoyer. On ne parlait pas comme ça à sa future reine.

Viviane commença à déambuler dans la chambre du Prince. Dans combien de temps serait-il de retour ? Qu'allait-elle pouvait faire en l'attendant ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ma Dame. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au serviteur d'Arthur.

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre d'un petit serviteur. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous prie de sortir ma Dame. » dit-il poliment.

Si elle continuait de refuser, il allait devoir faire appel à la magie. Il l'endormirait. Comme la dernière fois. Puis il la ramènerait dans sa chambre. Comme la dernière fois. Enfin… En espérant que personne ne se trouve là-bas. Peut-être devait-il demander à Eolhsand si le reste de sa famille se trouver dans leur appartement avant de faire quoique ce soit ?

A cette pensée, son esprit partit tout naturellement à l'assaut du lien et…

**Merlin ?**

Sa colère avait cessé de l'isoler de lui apparemment. Il en restait quelques traces bien sûr. Comme il restait aussi quelques traces de tristesse. Il y avait aussi de la rancune. Merlin savait qui en était la cause. Sa sœur. Lia. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Pas sa sœur. Celle d'Eolhsand.

Trop occupée par ses propres émotions, Eolhsand se méprit sur les raisons de son appel.

**Je vais bien Merlin.**

**En es-tu sûre ?**

Il sentit alors la présence d'Olaf.

**Occupe-le s'il te plait.**

**Merlin ?**

**Plus tard El.**

**Je suis sûre que tu es très fier de cette réponse…**

Il l'était en effet mais il n'avait le temps de s'en vanter autant qu'il le voulait pour le moment.

Viviane… Il était temps de revenir à Viviane.

La jeune femme avait profité de son conciliabule mental avec Eolhsand pour se coucher sur le lit d'Arthur.

« Vous devez partir. » lui dit Merlin en s'approchant du lit.

Il la prit par le bras pour la faire descendre.

« Comment oses-tu ?! »

A ce moment-là, Merlin remercia intérieurement Arthur pour toutes les fois où il avait cherché à se venger de ses impertinences en lui envoyant le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée mais contrairement à Arthur, Viviane n'utilisa pas ce qu'elle avait à portée de main. Enfin si. Quelque part. Après tout le projectile qu'elle avait utilisé était un lourd grimoire qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit d'Arthur. Encore un livre rempli de mensonges sur la Vallée à tous les coups. Un livre qui était certainement trop lourd pour être envoyé à la figure de quelqu'un comme venait de le faire Viviane. Sauf en utilisant la magie…

Merlin avait eu le temps de voir les yeux d'or avant de se baisser pour éviter l'objet.

Le jeune homme jura intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il appela ensuite Eolhsand pour lui montrer ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la surprise que ressentait la Barde. Il devait s'occuper de Viviane.

Merlin se releva rapidement et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot…

« Swefe nu ! » (1)

La jeune femme s'écroula sur le lit d'Arthur. Endormie. Merlin s'assit à côté d'elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Viviane puis soupira une deuxième fois. Il était temps de la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre.

Encore…

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Merlin utilise déjà ce sort pour endormir Viviane dans l'épisode où elle apparait.


	19. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Caelia et les Dragons**

 

Olaf l'avait laissée seule. C'était ce qu'elle voulait bien sûr mais il n'avait même pas insisté pour rester quand elle lui avait demandé de partir. Une partie d'elle-même était d'ailleurs sûre qu'il avait profité de sa demande pour aller rejoindre leur sœur et cette partie d'elle lui en voulait. De l'avoir laissée seule comme d'avoir rejoint celle qui préférait les gens de la Vallée à sa propre famille. En vérité, la décision d'Olaf ne l'étonnait guère. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour elle, pour le porte-bonheur ainsi que l'avait toujours appelé leur père.

Sur ces six enfants, seul l'ainé et la benjamine avaient eu une réelle importante aux yeux d'Ecgfrith. Son héritier et son porte-bonheur. Et l'héritier avait toujours farouchement veillé sur le porte-bonheur. Mais l'héritier était absent le jour où le Dragon était venu. Seuls Caelia et quelques gardes du château, chargés de surveiller les deux dernières filles du Roi pendant qu'elles faisaient un bonhomme de neige, avaient assisté à l'enlèvement.

Caelia se souvenait tellement bien de ce jour-là…

En vérité, elle était la seule à faire le bonhomme de neige. Sa sœur était bien trop distraite pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se souvenait avoir trouvé ça étrange. Sa sœur avait toujours été si attentive et elle la suivait toujours quelle que soit l'activité entreprise mais elle n'avait fait attention à rien ce jour-là. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé d'avoir le nez en l'air. Comme si elle attendait quelqu'un qui devait arriver par les cieux.

Et le Dragon était arrivé et elle avait souri…

Caelia se rappelait tellement bien de ce jour-là…

Elle s'était approchée du Dragon. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle souriait. Et lorsque la bête avait baissé la tête, elle s'était mise à rire en posant la main sur lui. Le Dragon, lui, semblait s'être mis à sourire après ce contact. Sa sœur s'était ensuite mise à parler dans une langue étrange qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. C'était à ce moment-là que les gardes avaient enfin réagi. Mais que pouvaient donc faire de simples gardes contre un Dragon ?

Et elle était partie avec lui…

Un mois plus tard, un autre Dragon était venu au château Son cavalier avait demandé à voir le Roi. Le soir-même, sa mère était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas espérer le retour de sa sœur avant un long moment mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Son père allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la récupérer. Il ne laisserait pas la Vallée des Dragons lui voler sa plus jeune fille. On ne lui donna aucune autre explication. Sa sœur était partie et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La disparition de sa sœur avait bientôt été suivie par celle de son frère. Elle le voyait encore bien sûr. De temps en temps. Mais beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant. Le porte-bonheur de père n'était plus là. C'était le porte-bonheur qui avait besoin d'être protégé. Pas Caelia.

Un an après la disparition de sa sœur, un troisième Dragon était apparu pour emmener son frère dans la Vallée des Dragons, l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur. Olaf fut de retour quelques semaines plus tard et peu après son retour, leur père était entré dans une colère noire. Quelques temps plus tard, Druides, Prêtresses et Sorciers se mirent à déserter la cour. Caelia avait compris pour quelle raison bien plus tard. Son père avait réglementé l'utilisation de la magie dans son royaume au point qu'elle avait presque l'air interdite.

Elle se souvenait avoir vu Olaf peu après son retour de la Vallée des Dragons. Comme mère, il avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas espérer le retour de leur petite sœur mais contrairement à mère, il lui en avait appris un peu plus sur l'endroit où elle vivait maintenant. La Vallée des Dragons était l'endroit où vivaient non seulement les Dragons mais aussi leurs fils et leurs filles humains. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'Olaf avait voulu dire par là. Elle n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi leur sœur était partie là-bas. Olaf avait répondu qu'elle était l'une d'entre eux, l'une des filles des Dragons, qu'elle était spéciale et parce qu'elle était spéciale, elle avait besoin d'aide. Seuls les gens de la Vallée étaient capables de lui apporter cet aide. Caelia lui avait alors demandé pourquoi. Olaf s'était alors lancé des d'étranges explications auxquelles elle n'avait absolument rien compris. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas totalement compris les explications d'Olaf sur le départ de sa sœur, elle avait posé des questions à sa mère. Elle n'y avait pas répondu. Mère n'avait fait que pleurer. Caelia avait donc décidé de poser sa question à la seule de ses sœurs qui se trouvaient encore au château. Elle aurait préféré demandé à Elaine bien sûr. Elaine avait toujours eu le nez fourré dans les livres. Elle savait énormément de choses mais elle était maintenant mariée au Roi de Cymru. Il n'y avait donc plus que Niamh au château.

Quand elle avait posé ses questions à Niamh, cette dernière lui avait répondu que leur plus jeune sœur était maintenant avec des gens comme elle et que c'était pour cette raison que le Dragon l'avait emmené là-bas. Leur petite sœur ne faisait plus partie de leur famille. Elle appartenait à la Vallée. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne fallait plus jamais parler d'elle, surtout devant leur père.

Si père ne voulait pas qu'on parle d'elle, Caelia devait obéir alors à partir de ce jour-là, elle n'avait plus jamais posé la moindre question sur sa sœur. Elle n'avait plus jamais parlé d'elle.

Il avait fallu attendre la Grande Purge, la croisade d'Uther contre la magie pour qu'elle puisse enfin revoir sa sœur. Mais pas grâce à son oncle qui avait participé à l'attaque de la Vallée aux côtés des hommes d'Uther. Grâce à Olaf. Son frère était venu la chercher en pleine nuit pour la conduire hors des murs du château. Sans lui dire pourquoi. Sans rien expliquer. Il l'avait conduite jusqu'à un petit campement qu'éclairait un feu minuscule autour duquel étaient réunis trois personnes. Caelia avait poussé un cri de joie en apercevant les cheveux blond-blancs de sa sœur. Elle avait couru jusqu'à elle tandis que sa sœur s'était levée. Elle fut bientôt dans ses bras. Elle lui avait semblé si petite, si fragile, presque prête à se briser pendant cette étreinte qu'elle n'avait pas retourné. Elle l'avait ensuite éloignée d'elle pour mieux l'observer.

« Tu es si jeune. » avait dit Caelia.

Sa sœur n'avait pas l'apparence d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'apparence d'une enfant. Elle était encore entre les deux.

« Magie. »

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle lui avait donné.

Elle avait ensuite échappé à son étreinte. Caelia avait voulu l'appeler.

« Son nom est Eolhsand. »

Le regard de Caelia s'était alors posé sur celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Brun. Les yeux marrons. Il avait l'air plus vieux que sa sœur mais il n'était pas encore un homme fait. Elle lui avait donné moins d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Balinor. Mon frère. » avait dit sa sœur.

Son frère ?

Caelia avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Olaf qui était en train de discuter avec le dernier compagnon de voyage de sa sœur, un homme à la peau noire et dont la tempe s'ornait d'un triskèle. Un druide sans doute mais que faisait-il ici ?

Elle s'était approchée d'eux et elle avait profité d'un silence dans leur conversation pour dire :

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir ramené ma sœur. »

Une voix féminine s'était alors élevée.

« Je ne vais pas revenir au château Lia. »

Caelia s'était ensuite de nouveau tourné vers sa sœur.

« Pardon ? »

Que faisait-elle donc ici alors ?

« Je voulais vous voir une dernière fois Lia. Je suis venue vous dire au revoir.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ? C'est à cause de la croisade d'Uther ? Père te protègera.

-Ne me parle pas de notre père s'il te plait. » lui avait ordonné sa sœur en reculant de quelques pas.

Elle avait ensuite croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste protecteur. Le jeune homme, Balinor, s'était alors approché d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous les deux fermés les yeux et étaient resté dans cette position pendant un long moment. Des sanglots avaient parfois secoué leurs épaules. Caelia les avait longuement observés sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Qu'y avait-il donc entre sa sœur et ce jeune homme ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un… Mise à part elle ou Olaf. Caelia avait ensuite senti une main sur son épaule et elle s'était retournée.

« Olaf ? »

Il avait l'air triste. Comme s'il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose qui n'allait guère lui plaire.

Le Druide qui accompagnait sa sœur et le jeune homme nommé Balinor s'était approché d'eux.

« Votre père a aidé Uther à attaquer la Vallée Votre Altesse. » avait-il dit.

Elle était parfaitement au courant et elle trouvait cela tout à fait normal. Ces gens avaient enlevé sa sœur.

Deux regards similaires s'étaient alors posés sur elles. Hanté. Blessé. Furieux. Et Caelia avait soudain pensé que sa sœur et ce jeune homme devaient avoir accès à ses pensées mais elle avait écarté cette idée d'un revers. C'était absurde. La magie ne pouvait pas être capable de faire une chose pareille.

Les deux regards posés sur elle avait alors changé et sa sœur et le jeune homme l'avaient observé d'un air étonné. Avec un synchronisme parfait, ils s'étaient tous deux tournés vers Olaf.

« Elle ne sait pas ? » avaient-ils dit d'une seule et même voix.

Olaf avait soupiré.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas arrivé à lui expliquer ce que vous êtes correctement.

-Ce qu'ils sont ? »

Elle avait de nouveau senti les deux regards sur elle. Encore une fois, ils avaient tourné la tête ensemble et avec un synchronisme parfait. Elle avait frissonné en voyant que les yeux qui la fixaient avaient commencé à briller dans l'obscurité. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus tout aussi dorés que ceux de sa sœur.

« N'ait pas peur Lia. » avaient-ils dit pour la rassurer.

Cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Qu'avaient donc fait les gens de la Vallée à sa sœur ? Ce n'était pas sa sœur qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa sœur. Sa sœur n'était pas comme ça.

« Nous sommes toujours ta sœur. »

Elle avait poussé un léger cri en les entendant parler ensemble encore une fois et une main s'était posé sur son épaule mais ce n'était pas celle d'Olaf. C'était le Druide. Elle avait reculé. Il n'en avait pas pris ombrage.

« C'est toujours déroutant. Que nous soyons habitués à la magie ou non.

-Qui êtes-vous ? avait-elle demandé. Vous tous. Et qu'arrive-t-il à ma sœur… »

Si cette personne était bien sa sœur évidemment…

« Nous…

-Eolhsand. Balinor. Redevenez-vous-même tout de suite. » avait ordonné le Druide.

Il n'avait obtenu que le silence après cet ordre. Il s'était ensuite de nouveau adressé à Caelia.

« Mon nom est Derrial Book. Je suis un Druide et un émissaire de mon peuple auprès de la Vallée des Dragons. »

Mais encore…

« Votre Altesse, vous devez certainement savoir que votre sœur possède certains pouvoirs.

-Ma sœur n'est pas une sorcière.

-Elle ne l'est pas, en effet, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique. »

Il lui avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'était la Vallée des Dragons, ce qu'étaient sa sœur et ce jeune homme. Olaf lui avait déjà parlé de ces choses-là. Cela n'avait eu aucun sens quand elle était enfant. Cela n'en avait toujours pas. Bien sûr que sa sœur avait toujours été spéciale. Ses yeux d'or en étaient bien la preuve. Mais elle n'était pas une sorcière. Elle n'était pas non plus une… Caelia était incapable de se souvenir du mot que le Druide avait employé pour désigner ce qu'était sa sœur.

« Ce mot veut dire Devin Blanc. »

Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste que…

Caelia s'était alors tournée vers sa sœur. Il n'y avait eu que sa voix cette fois-ci. Pas celle du Dragonnier, de Balinor.

« Je ne peux pas revenir Lia. Uther est en train de tuer les gens comme moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois rester avec nous. Père te protégera. Olaf aussi.

-Père a pris le parti d'Uther ! Notre oncle commandait les hommes qui ont attaqué la Vallée.

-Parce que ces gens t'ont enlevé.

-Non Lia. Ils n'ont rien fait. C'est moi qui aie appelé le Dragon. C'était ce qui devait se passer. Je suis une enfant de la Vallée. Une fille des Dragons. Je l'ai toujours été.

-Non. Tu es ma sœur et celle d'Olaf. La fille d'Ecgfrith, Roi de Northumbrie. Rien d'autre.

-Lia…

-Ils t'ont menti. Ils t'ont fait croire ces choses pour que tu restes avec eux.

-On ne peut pas me mentir Lia. Mes pouvoirs…

-Tu n'as aucun pouvoir.

-Bien sûr que si Lia. Pour quelle raison père aurait-il pris tant de soin à me protéger ?

-Parce que tu es sa fille. »

Sa sœur n'avait pas répondu. Au lieu de ça, elle avait porté la main à sa poitrine en étouffant un petit cri et derrière elle, le Dragonnier avait fait de même. Leurs regards s'étaient ensuite croisés. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à pleurer. Olaf et Caelia avait alors crié le nom de leur sœur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler ainsi. Mon nom est Eolhsand. Vous ne devez plus jamais utiliser l'autre. »

Ils avaient même osé changer son nom, avait pensé Caelia.

« C'était pour mon bien Lia.

-Pour le leur, tu veux dire.

-Arrête s'il te plait. »

Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle aurait dû le faire. Si elle s'était arrêtée, sa sœur serait revenue au château. Elle aurait pu l'aider…

Caelia savait maintenant que le Druide ne lui avait pas menti. Sa sœur avait des pouvoirs c'était vrai mais elle pouvait arrêter de les utiliser. La Vallée ne lui avait pas apporté le bonheur. En lui donnant ses pouvoirs, la Vallée l'avait condamné à rester caché éternellement. Elle l'avait condamné à la peur d'être tué à tout moment. En renonçant à la magie, elle serait libre et elle reviendrait avec eux. Tout serait comme avant.

La porte de l'appartement dans lequel Caelia se trouvait claqua tout d'un coup et détourna son attention des sombres souvenirs qui occupaient son esprit.

« Brune, tu ne peux pas entrer ici sans frapper, dit-elle à la servante qu'on leur avait assigné.

-Mais ma Dame… »

La servante avait l'air paniqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il Brune ?

-C'est Dame Viviane. Elle… Elle… »

Brune ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa maîtresse. On allait sans doute la punir pour ce qui s'était passé mais…

« Je… J'ai perdu connaissance ma Dame. Je ne sais pas comment… »

Caelia avait une idée très précise sur la manière dont la jeune servante avait pu perdre connaissance mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

« Et… Et quand je me suis réveillée, Dame Viviane… Elle… Elle n'était plus là ! »

Caelia se leva précipitamment. Elle devait trouver Olaf.

« Reste-la Brune. Je vais chercher mon frère. »

Et dès qu'elle l'aurait trouvé, ils chercheraient, tous deux, Viviane.

 

* * *

 


	20. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : Viviane et la Magie**

 

« Olaf ? »

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Bien sûr, c'était en son pouvoir mais il avait l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Venait-elle d'avoir une vision ? Venait-elle de voir Viviane ? Est-ce que sa fille était en danger ? Uther…

« Depuis quand ? »

Son frère ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et serra.

« Ça fait combien de temps Olaf ?

-Nous ne savons pas quand ça a commencé. Un jour, Caelia l'a surprise avec un livre de magie et depuis ce jour-là, nous la surveillons attentivement. Lia l'a plusieurs fois surprise en train de faire des potions mais nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment vu utiliser la magie. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne l'avons pas vu que… Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois que nous avons un sorcier dans la famille. »

Et ce n'était pas elle dont il était question. Eolhsand le savait bien. Elle, elle n'était pas une Sorcière mais son grand-oncle en avait été un et il n'avait pas été le premier membre de sa famille à l'être…

Dès qu'elle avait su pour Viviane, la Barde s'était mise à écouter attentivement ce qu'était en train de dire son frère tout en se concentrant sur le lien qu'ils partageaient pour être certaine d'avoir l'histoire dans sa globalité. Elle avait tout de même retenu avec difficulté une remarque acide. Evidemment, Caelia avait essayé de rééduquer Viviane dès qu'ils avaient découvert le livre de magie…

« Ses servantes ont ensuite commencé à nous dire qu'il y avait un fantôme dans sa chambre. Des objets changeaient de place, dans la nuit, ou elles les retrouvaient par terre au petit matin. Et un jour, enfin une nuit, les rideaux de sa chambre ont pris feu sans aucune raison…

-C'est une chose qui arrive souvent aux sorciers dont les pouvoir viennent de s'éveiller ou aux sorciers qui commencent leur apprentissage. Le pouvoir grandit plus vite que la maîtrise…

-Lia a lu la même chose. »

Eolhsand préféra ne pas réagir à cette information.

« Elle a aussi lu que ce phénomène finissait par disparaître au bout d'un moment. Ce qui s'est produit deux semaines après l'incendie pour Viviane. »

Tout d'un coup et définitivement, vit-elle dans l'esprit de son frère.

« C'est impossible… » murmura Eolhsand.

La Barde était évidemment au courant de ce que l'on appelait les manifestations nocturnes de magie bien qu'elle ne les avait jamais expérimenté elle-même. Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas de cette manière. Ce phénomène durait de quelques semaines à quelques mois. Tout dépendait de la personne, de son âge, de sa formation en matière de magie… Mais, en vérité, les manifestations nocturnes de magie ne cessaient jamais totalement. Oui, elles devenaient rarissime au fils du temps mais le phénomène ne s'arrêtait jamais totalement et jamais aussi soudainement. A moins que…

« As-tu remarqué si Viviane portait un nouveau bijou ? Un bracelet ou une bague, par exemple. »

Un répresseur de magie pouvait expliquer un arrêt aussi soudain des manifestations nocturnes. La Vallée, les Druides et les Prêtresses n'étaient pas partisans de cette méthode mais Eolhsand savait que certains sorciers y avaient parfois recours lors de la formation de leurs élèves.

« C'est à Lia que tu devrais poser cette question.

-Réfléchis-y tout de même s'il te plait. »

Quelques minutes de silence. Eolhsand vit Viviane apparaître dans l'esprit de son frère. Dans différente tenues. A différent moment de la journée. Elle passa en revue les souvenirs de son frère comme il était en train de le faire lui-même. Elle ne remarqua rien de particulier. Peut-être ne portait-elle le répresseur que la nuit ? Elle allait devoir demander à Caelia. En pensant à sa sœur…

Eolhsand tourna les yeux vers la porte. La seconde suivante, sa sœur fit irruption dans la pièce, l'air paniqué.

« Olaf… »

Caelia dut reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. Le Roi la regarda puis fixa son autre sœur. L'air paniqué de Caelia. Les questions d'Eolhsand à propos de Viviane…

Il comprit.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en saisissant sa plus jeune sœur par les épaules.

Eolhsand hésita.

« Arthur. » souffla Caelia.

Bien sûr. Arthur. Olaf lâcha Eolhsand pour courir à la recherche de sa fille. Caelia ne le suivit pas tout de suite. Elle préféra jeter un regard assassin à sa sœur d'abord.

« Et tu dis savoir… »

Eolhsand ferma les yeux et accusa le coup sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Caelia n'était plus dans la pièce mais elle entendait encore des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle soupira puis elle finit par suivre sa sœur tout en appelant mentalement celui qu'elle avait voulu protéger tout à l'heure quand son frère lui avait demandé où se trouvait sa fille.

 

* * *

 


	21. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : Le Prince et la Servante**

 

Arthur frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Eolhsand mais ce ne fut pas la barde qui lui ouvrit. Ce fut sa servante.

« Bonjour Guenièvre.

-Bonjour Sire. »

Il la regarda sans rien dire pendant un long moment. C'était toujours un tel plaisir de pouvoir l'avoir sous les yeux alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Il se dit, pendant un instant, qu'il ne la voyait pas assez.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sire ? » finit par demander Guenièvre.

Le Prince cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était vrai. Il était venu ici pour une raison bien précise. Pas pour la voir…

« J'aimerais parler à Dame Eolhsand.

-Elle n'est pas là pour le moment.

-Sera-t-elle bientôt de retour ?

-Tout dépend du temps que va prendre sa discussion avec Dame Caelia à propos du partage de mes services. »

La Barde était donc avec sa sœur. La conversation allait sans doute durer en ce cas mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à Guenièvre n'est-ce pas ?

« Elle devrait donc être bientôt de retour. Je vais l'attendre ici. »

Guenièvre lui sourit puis le laissa entrer. Arthur agrippa une chaise par le dossier afin de l'apporter devant la cheminée et s'asseoir. Comme d'habitude, dès qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de la Barde, il se demandait pourquoi les chaises et les tapis qui devaient se trouver là, avaient été transportés à un autre endroit de la pièce. Mais bon, c'était sa chambre. La Barde pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Guenièvre retourna à ses occupations. La servante alla vers une armoire dont la porte était ouverte pour en sortir une robe rouge qu'elle déposa sur le lit.

« Pourquoi est-elle allée parler avec la sœur d'Olaf ? demanda Arthur pour faire la conversation.

-Je viens de vous le dire. Dame Caelia a besoin d'une servante et…

-Celle que nous lui avons donnée ne lui convient pas ? »

Guenièvre cessa d'examiner la manche de la robe qu'elle venait de sortir pour le regarder.

« Si j'ai bien compris, lui dit-elle, Dame Viviane voulait avoir une servante pour elle toute seule.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas… »

La question la fit sourire. Arthur sourit à son tour. Il réalisa ensuite ce qu'impliquait le fait de servir Caelia. En devenant la servante de la sœur d'Olaf, Guenièvre allait devoir voir sa fille quotidiennement et… Et avec ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière visite de Viviane…

« Guenièvre… »

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi avait-il l'air embarrassé ?

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être sa servante, tu sais. Quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ce n'est pas grave Sire. Je peux le faire. Et puis, Dame Caelia n'a pas l'air d'être aussi désagréable que…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je voulais dire... »

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« A propos de Viviane… » commença-t-il.

Guenièvre se figea. Arthur se maudit intérieurement. Il venait certainement de lui rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs.

« Je… Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle. Je… »

Que pouvait-il faire pour rattraper sa bêtise ?

« Je n'aime pas Viviane. »

Guenièvre tourna la tête sur le côté en l'entendant dire ça. Arthur se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis vraiment… Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Guenièvre se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sire.

-Guenièvre…

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave.

-Tu… Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sûr. »

Devait-il la croire ?

« Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Dame Eolhsand Sire ? »

Venait-elle de changer intentionnellement de sujet de conversation ?

« Key et Léon ont parlés aux hommes de Léodagan. Il a bien mené l'attaque contre la Vallée des Dragons. »

Guenièvre recommença à s'occuper de la robe d'Eolhsand.

« Yvain ne va pas aimé ça.

-Yvain… Pourquoi ?

-Cette histoire d'attaque sur la Vallée a l'air de l'atteindre bien plus qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. »

Arthur se mis à réfléchir.

« C'est sans doute à cause du dragon. Va savoir ce qu'il a pu lui raconter… »

Guenièvre acquiesça.

« En a-t-il parlé dernièrement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Arthur se mit à sourire. Guenièvre le regarda avec un air surpris.

« Je sais comment le dragon les appelle. » révéla-t-il.

Guenièvre avait maintenant l'air intéressé.

« Papa Memrys et Maman grande sœur. » lui apprit Arthur tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

Les noms ne la firent pas éclater de rire comme lui mais elle rit tout de même.

« C'est assez mignon en fait, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Mignon ?

-Ce dragon doit être très jeune et il n'a personne à part eux…

-C'est un dragon…

-Je sais mais… »

Elle ne savait pas très bien comment dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit à Arthur.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose… Le fait qu'ils soient en vie tous les trois, je veux dire.

-Ce sont des sorciers et un dragon, Guenièvre. La magie est…

-Mais ils vous protègent non ?

-Je sais. »

Il ne voulait pas parler d'eux. Juste des informations qu'ils avaient recueilli sur l'attaque de la Vallée.

« Apparemment, la Northumbrie a participé à l'attaque. »

Guenièvre se mit à réfléchir.

« Dame Caelia sait peut-être quelque chose. Je pourrais sans doute…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui poser des questions, Guenièvre.

-Pourquoi ? »

Arthur garda le silence. Il est vrai que Guenièvre ne connaissait pas la vérité sur la famille d'Eolhsand.

« Je peux le faire Arthur. Les serviteurs sont généralement au courant de beaucoup de choses. On ne fait pas attention à nous et on nous dit, parfois, des choses qui… »

Elle se tut. Arthur savait qu'elle avait raison mais… Il eut soudain une idée.

« Est-ce que Dame Eolhsand… »

Voyant où il voulait en venir, elle lui lança un regard surpris.

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que ma Dame vous cache des choses ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… Quand je lui pose des questions sur la Vallée, j'ai l'impression que… J'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit. C'est complètement idiot, je sais, mais…

-En avez-vous parlé avec Merlin ?

-Avec Merlin ? Pourquoi ?

-Arthur… »

C'était vrai. D'ailleurs…

« Guenièvre… Est-ce que… Quand tu ne seras pas en train de faire tes corvées, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais suivre Merlin ?

-Pardon ? »

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils se rencontrent en secret.

-Merlin et Dame Eolhsand ?

-Oui. »

Elle ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

« Vous ne cherchez tout de même pas à les séparer Sire. Je sais que leur relation n'a rien de conventionnel mais… Ils ont l'air si heureux tous les deux.

-Les séparer. Non. Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Ils ne doivent pas se voir. C'est tout. Et surtout, ils ne doivent pas se voir en secret tant que les autres Rois sont ici. »

Guenièvre ne comprenait toujours pas où était le problème mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille !? »

 

* * *

 


	22. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Merlin et les excuses**

 

Merlin se déplaçait lentement dans les couloirs de Camelot mais heureusement pour lui, personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs du château pour le moment. Si jamais on le voyait en train de porter Viviane jusqu'à sa chambre…

**Merlin ?**

**Pas maintenant El.**

La Barde était inquiète. En comprenant pour quelle raison, Merlin faillit lâcher Viviane. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?! »

Merlin étouffa un juron. Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Il avait eu peur qu'on le voit transporter la fille d'Olaf jusqu'à sa chambre mais des dizaines de serviteurs en train de déambuler dans les couloirs du château aurait été préférable à... A ça !

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement. Sans surprise, il vit le Roi Olaf. Sa sœur, Caelia, se tenait quelques pas derrière lui et derrière eux, il y avait bien sûr Eolhsand.

**Tu n'aurais pas pu les retenir cinq minutes de plus ?**

**Tu connais mon frère Merlin. Dès qu'il est question de sa fille…**

Oui, il savait. Merci bien. Arthur avait bien failli mourir à cause de ça la dernière fois.

« Merlin ? »

Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça. Arthur maintenant. Tout le monde s'était donc donné rendez-vous dans ce fichu couloir ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sauver Arthur, comme d'habitude, sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ?

« Merlin ? »

Arthur s'approcha de son serviteur tandis que ce dernier jetait un petit coup d'œil en arrière. Arthur n'était pas seul évidemment. Guenièvre aussi était là.

« Je peux tout expliquer, dit Merlin.

-J'espère bien ! » s'exclama Olaf en faisait un pas vers lui.

Merlin recula. Arthur leva le bras pour arrêter le Roi.

« Pourriez-vous laisser mon serviteur s'expliquer avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? »

Olaf fusilla Merlin du regard mais il ne fit pas un pas de plus. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Eolhsand qui haussa les épaules. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne devait pas attendre une quelconque aide de ce côté bien sûr.

« Merlin ? dit Arthur.

-Et bien… »

Bon, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver une bonne excuse mais avant ça…

« Euh… Peut-être que je pourrais… Vous voulez sans doute récupérer votre fille ?

-Oui, je voudrais bien. »

Viviane passa donc des bras du serviteur à ceux de son père. Cette opération terminée, le silence s'installa.

« Merlin… »

Et il ne savait toujours pas quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir donner. Un rire éclata alors dans son esprit. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de regardait la personne qui était en train de rire intérieurement tout en présentant un air impassible au reste du monde.

**Ne me regarde pas.**

**Arrête de rire.**

Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire et dans sa tête, le rire ne cessait pas.

**Aide-moi au lieu de rire !**

« Merlin… »

Arthur commençait à s'impatienter. Olaf aussi. Guenièvre posa la main sur le bras d'Arthur tandis que Caelia faisait de même avec son frère. Merlin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Parle. » ordonna Caelia.

Il sursauta.

« Ma Dame ?

-Parle, répéta-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Tout de suite. »

Dans sa tête, le rire avait cessé. Si jamais Caelia...

L'inquiétude que ressentait Eolhsand commençait à l'affecter. Il repoussa donc les émotions de la Barde. Se rendant compte que ce qu'elle était en train de lui transmettre ne l'aidait en rien, elle se coupa de lui et ne laissa qu'une seule émotion passer par l'intermédiaire du lien. Elle était là, avec lui.

« Parle. » répéta une troisième fois la sœur d'Olaf.

Caelia leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que le serviteur d'Arthur continuait de garder le silence. Ce serviteur était-il un idiot ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Et… Il ne les regardait même pas. Il regardait au loin. Derrière eux non ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour voir ce qu'il pouvait fixer avant tant de soin, les yeux bleus du serviteur du Prince s'étaient posés sur son frère et elle.

« Elle est tombée dans le couloir ! » révéla enfin Merlin.

Tout le monde avait les yeux posés sur lui maintenant. Sauf Eolhsand. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre de plus amples explications. Merlin poussa un discret soupir. Que pouvait-il bien dire de plus ?

« J'étais dans votre chambre, Sire, ainsi que vous l'aviez ordonné quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un qui tombait. Je suis sorti et je l'ai vu allongée sur le sol. »

Une rapide pause. On l'écoutait attentivement. On avait l'air de le croire. Il résista à l'envie de regarder Eolhsand pour avoir une confirmation à ce propos.

**Ils te croient Merlin.**

« Je l'ai bien sûr examinée pour voir si elle allait bien, ajouta-t-il.

-Comment ça examiner ? demanda Olaf.

-Mon serviteur est aussi l'apprenti du médecin de la cours, le renseigna Arthur.

-Cet imbécile ? » dit Caelia.

La sœur d'Olaf était pour le moins sceptique. Ce serviteur avait l'air d'être un parfait idiot.

« Merlin a ses bons et ses mauvais moments, ma Dame. » expliqua Arthur.

La phrase fit sourire Guenièvre. Caelia jeta un regard méprisant au serviteur du Prince.

**Je crois que ta sœur ne m'aime pas El.**

**Au moins, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a découvert que tu étais un Dragonnier.**

« Et comment va-t-elle ? demanda Olaf.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as examiné ma fille. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien. Très bien. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. » répondit Merlin.

Caelia intervint :

« J'aimerai tout de même qu'un vrai médecin l'examine.

-Merlin, va chercher Gaïus, ordonna Arthur.

-Tout de suite Sire. »

Mais avant de partir, le serviteur s'adressa à Olaf :

« Je vous conseille de l'allonger pendant que je vais chercher Gaïus, Votre Majesté.

-Je vais le faire de ce pas. »

Merlin s'éloigna. Olaf jeta un coup d'œil à Eolhsand.

« Viens avec nous, El.

-Olaf, je… »

Elle se tut très vite. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle plongea donc en une profonde révérence.

« Je vous remercie de cette invitation Votre Altesse mais ce n'est pas ma place. »

Elle se redressa puis s'approcha de Guenièvre qui affichait un air surpris. Quelque chose lui échappait. Le regard triste que lança le Roi Olaf à sa maîtresse tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans ses appartements ne fit que susciter des questions supplémentaires à ce propos.

« As-tu examiné la robe ainsi que je te l'ai demandé ? lui demanda Eolhsand.

-J'étais en train de le faire quand… »

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. La Barde s'adressa ensuite à Arthur.

« Ai-je la permission de me retirer Sire ?

-Faites comme il vous plaira ma Dame. »

Eolhsand s'éloigna. Guenièvre savait qu'elle devait la suivre mais elle avait tellement de questions à l'esprit. La servante regarda Arthur, une de ses questions au bord des lèvres, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la poser, le Prince lui dit à voix basse :

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

 

* * *

 


	23. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Le Bouffon et son Roi**

 

Trickler était en train de rejoindre les appartements de son Roi tout en se préparant mentalement à la dispute qui allait certainement suivre le rapport qu'il allait lui faire à propos de ce qui venait de se passer avec Viviane. Alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! D'accord, il n'avait pas retrouvé la servante à temps et elle avait dû prévenir la tante de la jeune femme mais… Tout était donc de la faute de Viviane en fait. Quelle formule avait-elle donc utilisé pour que la servante se réveille aussi vite ?

Trickler était arrivé. Il entra dans la chambre de son maître sans frapper. Alined était devant un jeu d'échec. Le Roi leva les yeux du jeu en entendant son bouffon entrer.

« Alors ? »

Trickler prit un air désolé.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien !

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'en jugerai. »

Le Bouffon obéit et ainsi qu'il s'y attendait…

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupé immédiatement de cette servante ?

-Elle n'était déjà plus là quand je suis arrivé. »

Alined balaya cette excuse d'un revers de la main.

« Et elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la chambre d'Arthur ?

-C'est ce que le serviteur du Prince a dit.

-Le serviteur du Prince… »

Trickler acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Pourrait-il mentir ?

-C'est une possibilité. »

Alined retourna au jeu d'échec. Il bougea un pion blanc.

« Pas le bon mouvement à faire si vous voulez que les blancs gagnent.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »

Alined prit le pion qu'il venait de bouger.

« Un pion doit se contenter de suivre les ordres.

-Bien sûr Sire. Bien sûr. »

Silence.

« La Barde ?

-Je n'ai rien appris d'intéressant sur elle pour le moment. Viviane a été ma priorité.

-Charge-toi de ça en attendant que la fille d'Olaf se réveille.

-Tout de suite Sire. Tout de suite. »

 

* * *

 


	24. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Eolhsand et Guenièvre**

 

Eolhsand était tout de suite allée s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse après être revenue dans sa chambre en compagnie de Guenièvre. La servante était, elle, retournée auprès du lit pour finir d'examiner la robe que la Barde devait porter ce soir. La Bade la regarda faire. Elle pensa, pendant un cours instant, à lui dire de cesser cet examen. Les dragons de sa robe étaient en parfait état. Elle n'avait fait cette demande que parce qu'elle voulait énerver sa sœur. Mais mieux valait laisser Guenièvre continuer son examen. Elle se poserait forcément des questions si elle lui disait d'arrêter. Elle s'en posait déjà d'ailleurs.

Eolhsand ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir les émotions de la jeune femme. Tout à l'heure, il y avait eu de la surprise au moment où Olaf l'avait appelé « El ». Maintenant, il y avait de l'hésitation. Une certaine peur. Et il y avait des questions…

Devait-elle dire à Guenièvre que Caelia et Olaf étaient sa sœur et son frère ? Devait-elle détourner l'attention de la jeune femme de ces questions ?

« Le Roi vous a appelé El. » dit soudain la servante d'une tout petite voix.

Elle osait en fin de compte.

« Personne ne vous appelle El, ajouta Guenièvre. A part Merlin. »

D'autres l'avaient appelé « El ». Avant. Il y avait bien longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait dire une telle chose à Guenièvre. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

« J'ai vu qu'Arthur était avec toi… »

Guenièvre rougit.

« Il voulait vous parler.

-Me parler ? »

Eolhsand n'aimait pas ça.

« C'est à propos de la Vallée des Dragons.

-Encore ? »

Guenièvre acquiesça.

« C'est le père d'Yvain qui a mené l'attaque. »

Eolhsand prit un air faussement étonné à cette annonce.

« Et il semblerait que des chevaliers de Northumbrie ont, eux aussi, participé au combat. »

La Barde regarda ailleurs tandis que Guenièvre continuait de parler. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Arthur voulait la voir. Bien sûr, il avait gardé secret son lien de parenté avec Olaf. Certainement sur ordre de son père. Mais la suite du monologue de la servante la surprit. Elle avait offert à Arthur de se renseigner sur l'attaque en devenant la servante de Caelia.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr, ma Dame. »

Eolhsand ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait réfléchir.

Le silence de la Barde inquiéta sa servante.

« Ma Dame… »

Mais Eolhsand était plongée dans ses pensées. Devait-elle laisser Guenièvre devenir la servante de sa sœur ? Quelles allaient être les conséquences de cette décision sur elle ?

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ma Dame ? »

Eolhsand regarda Guenièvre. Elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à la moindre décision.

« Est-ce à cause de ce que vous a fait Dame Caelia ? » demanda-t-elle.

La Barde écarquilla les yeux. La question la surprenait mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Elle reprit très vite un air impassible.

« Cette femme ne m'a rien fait Guenièvre. Je ne la connais même pas. »

Guenièvre la regarda d'un air triste. Et triste, elle l'était. Déçue aussi. Elle ne la croyait pas. Elle avait perçu le mensonge.

Le dos d'Eolhsand s'appuya plus profondément contre le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière.

Guenièvre n'avait pas cru à son mensonge.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est juste que… »

La Barde se redressa, surprise, pour regarder la servante. Elle avait parlé tout haut ?

« Vous étiez différente. »

Eolhsand continua de la fixer sans rien dire.

« Avec le Roi Olaf et Dame Caelia, vous êtes différentes. »

La Barde rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière et elle ferma les yeux. Devait-elle continuer de nier ? Devait-elle dire qu'elle les connaissait ? Qu'elle avait été barde là-bas par exemple ? Guenièvre n'allait certainement pas la croire si elle lui donnait cette excuse. Son comportement n'était pas celui d'une ancienne barde du château, c'était celui… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête et laissé Guenièvre la voir en compagnie de Caelia ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait se comporter différemment devant Caelia…

Guenièvre observait attentivement sa maîtresse. Elle savait bien que cette femme voulait garder toute une partie de sa vie secrète, la raison de ce désir étant un secret aussi, et la jeune femme n'y voyait aucun problème. Le problème, c'étaient les mensonges. Guenièvre pouvait accepter le silence. Pas les mensonges. Lui avait-elle déjà menti ? Sans doute. Elle s'en était juste rendue compte cette fois-ci. Le regard des deux femmes se croisa. Guenièvre frissonna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce regard chez Eolhsand mais elle n'aimait pas ce regard-là. Vide. Il donnait la sensation que la Barde n'était pas vraiment là. Guenièvre avait l'impression que si elle détournait ne serait-ce que pendant un instant les yeux, elle disparaitrait. Elle la vit ensuite fermer les yeux. C'était souvent ce qui se passait quand elle prenait ce regard-là. Et elle eut l'air de disparaître un peu plus. Qui était donc cette femme ? se demanda soudain la jeune servante. Une question qu'elle ne s'était pas posée depuis un long moment. Elle repensa un court instant aux rumeurs qui avaient couru à son arrivée à Camelot. On l'avait dit de haute naissance. On l'avait dit fille de Roi. On… Guenièvre écarquilla les yeux et soudain, elle sentit le regard d'Eolhsand sur elle.

« Tu as compris. »

La servante ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je connais Olaf parce qu'il est mon frère. Je connais Lia parce qu'elle est ma sœur. Ce qui fait de Viviane, ma nièce. D'Edwin, mon neveu. »

Guenièvre avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Mais vous êtes barde.

-En effet.

-Quand… Comment…

-C'est compliqué. »

La jeune femme se souvint ensuite de l'information qu'Eolhsand lui avait donné sur sa famille à l'occasion du Samaïn.

« Le Roi Olaf a des pouvoirs ? »

La question fit rire la Barde.

« Non Guenièvre. Bien sûr que non.

-Mais vous avez dit…

-Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai dit que c'était mon petit frère qui avait des pouvoirs.

-C'est vrai. »

Elle lui avait aussi dit que ce frère était mort. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi, Guenièvre.

-Comme il vous plaira ma Dame. »

La jeune femme prit une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre pour l'amener près de la coiffeuse tandis que la Barde fermait de nouveau les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand Guenièvre s'assit en face d'elle.

« Pose-moi tes questions Guenièvre.

-Ma Dame…

-C'est normal d'être curieuse Guenièvre.

-Je ne voudrais pas… »

Un coup à la porte interrompit la jeune servante.

« Va ouvrir. » ordonna Eolhsand.

La servante obéit. Aucune des deux femmes ne fut surprise en voyant Arthur sur le pas de la porte. Guenièvre se tourna vers sa maîtresse. Elle lui fit signe que le Prince pouvait entrer et elle fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Guenièvre.

« J'ai l'impression que je viens de vous interrompre, dit le Prince en s'asseyant.

-Nous parlions famille. »

Arthur regarda Guenièvre puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Eolhsand.

« Vous le lui avez dit ?

-Cela simplifie les choses. »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Vous connaissez donc la raison de ma venue. »

Ce fut au tour de la Barde d'acquiescer.

« Je ne peux, hélas, pas répondre à vos questions à ce sujet, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'étais pas au château quand a eu lieu l'attaque Sire.

-J'avais peur d'entendre une telle réponse.

-J'en suis désolée Sire. »

Guenièvre décida d'intervenir.

« Dame Caelia était-elle présente ? »

Eolhsand ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait évaluer les risques avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ferma donc les yeux, interrogea le temps. Elle ne sentit aucun danger immédiat. Comme tout à l'heure.

« Dame Eolhsand ? »

La Barde rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Toutes mes excuses Sire. Ma… Ma rencontre avec mon frère et ma sœur a été plus éprouvante que je ne m'y attendais. »

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répondre, elle se tourna vers Guenièvre.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ma sœur était au château à ce moment-là.

-En ce cas, je serais la servante de votre sœur, ma Dame.

-Gwen…

-Non Arthur. Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

Le Prince jeta un coup d'œil à Eolhsand pour qu'elle vienne à son secours. Merlin avait dû la mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Viviane et lui. Il ne voulait pas que Guenièvre souffre à cause de lui et juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'une information. La Barde inclina la tête. Arthur poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Il devait maintenant laisser les deux femmes seules.

« Il est temps pour moi d'aller retrouver mon père, dit-il en se levant.

-J'aurais aimé vous être plus utile Sire, dit Eolhsand.

-Vous m'êtes déjà d'une grande aide Dame Eolhsand. »

Arthur inclina la tête et commença à s'éloigner.

« Sire, l'appella Eolhsand.

-Oui ?

-Comment va ma nièce ?

-Elle va bien. Gaïus et Merlin s'occupe d'elle.

-Merci Sire. »

Arthur s'en alla.

« Guenièvre, appela Eolhsand dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce.

-Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ma Dame. »

La servante avait remarqué l'échange de regard entre le Prince et sa maîtresse tout à l'heure.

« Je sais. » lui dit Eolhsand.

La réponse surprit Guenièvre.

« Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait. »

Elle obéit. Eolhsand l'observa pendant un long moment. Guenièvre frissonna. Le regard était de nouveau là.

« Que s'est-il passé avec votre sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait posé la question par curiosité bien sûr mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait que le regard cesse.

Il cessa avec cette question mais la Barde garda le silence.

« J'ai un frère, avoua la servante. Il est parti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il n'est pas revenu à la mort de papa…

-Où veux-tu en venir Guenièvre ?

-Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre votre sœur… Comme moi, je suis en colère contre mon frère. »

Les lèvres de la Barde ressemblaient maintenant à une fine ligne. La servante baissa la tête.

« Guenièvre, ne te compare pas à ma nièce. »

Les mains de la servante se crispèrent sur la jupe de sa robe. C'était… C'était un coup bas. La main d'Eolhsand se posa sur l'une des siennes.

« Que crois-tu accomplir en devenant la servante de Lia ? »

Guenièvre releva la tête. Elle savait que la Barde faisait ça pour détourner la conversation bien sûr mais…

« De quoi as-tu peur Gwen ? »

Eolhsand ne l'appelait jamais Gwen normalement.

« Je… »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Et si Arthur retombait amoureux d'elle ? finit-elle par dire.

-Et tu penses qu'en devenant la servante de Lia, tu pourras l'empêcher ?

-Non ! protesta la servante. Pas du tout ! »

Ah ce mélange de sincérité et de mensonge. Eolhsand le connaissait bien et avec un pincement au cœur, elle repensa à Taliesin. Mais comment pouvait-elle dire à Guenièvre qu'elle était en train de se mentir à elle-même ?

« Je veux juste être là, ajouta la jeune femme. Au cas où ça se reproduirait. Pour savoir que je dois me retirer. »

Un court silence.

« Ce serait sans doute mieux en fait. Je ne suis qu'une servante et les servantes…

-Les filles de Roi ne deviennent pas barde, Guenièvre. » l'interrompit Eolhsand.

Elle lâcha la main de la servante et s'adossa plus profondément au dossier de sa chaise. Non, les filles de Roi ne devenaient pas barde. Elles épousaient l'homme que leur père désignait. C'était ce qui était arrivé à ses sœurs, ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu la magie…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue barde ? »

Eolhsand commença à jouer avec la pointe de sa tresse. C'était une question si simple et en même temps si compliqué…

« Je suis ce que je dois être, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Eolhsand sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle cessa ensuite de jouer avec sa tresse. Elle avait pris sa décision. Sa main sa posa de nouveau sur celle de Guenièvre.

« Je ne t'empêcherai pas de devenir la servante de ma sœur mais j'ai tout de même un ordre à te donner, un ordre que je voudrais que tu respectes si tu persistes à vouloir servir Lia.

-Lequel ?

-N'essaie surtout pas de me réconcilier avec ma sœur.

-Pourquoi ? »

Eolhsand lâcha la main de la servante pour recommencer à jouer avec la pointe de sa tresse. Elle se demandait ce qu'allait penser Guenièvre après la révélation qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle tendit le bras et sa main effleura lentement le tissu de la robe qu'elle allait porte au banquet.

« Parce que je suis celle qui est partie sans jamais revenir. » répondit-elle sans regarder sa servante.

Avant que Guenièvre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle releva la tête pour la regarder.

« Je te laisse annoncer à ma sœur que tu acceptes d'entrer à son service. Tu lui diras que tu peux commencer immédiatement puisque je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ce soir.

-Pas même pour vous habiller ?

-Je peux me débrouiller seul Guenièvre. »

Elle avait parlé plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment voulu.

« Bien, ma Dame. » dit la servante en se levant.

Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Eolhsand ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Elle réfléchissait. Mais Guenièvre n'y fit pas attention. Elle réfléchissait aussi. Je suis celle qui est partie sans jamais revenir. Qu'avait-elle donc voulu dire par là ?

 

* * *

 


	25. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : Santé**

 

A peine Olaf eut-il terminé de déposer Viviane sur le lit de la dernière chambre de leur appartement que Caelia lui fit des reproches.

« Comment as-tu pu lui proposer de venir ? » lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Olaf ne répondit pas. Arthur les avait suivis.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester Arthur, dit Olaf.

-Je veux m'assurer de sa santé. » répondit le Prince.

Une chose tout à fait normale puisqu'ils étaient leur hôte mais Olaf, comme Caelia, auraient préféré le voir partir. Mieux valait limiter au maximum les interactions entre Arthur et Viviane.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il à votre médecin pour venir ici ? demanda Caelia.

-Merlin le préviendra et le ramènera le plus vite possible.

-Sauf que votre serviteur semble être capable de se perdre dans Camelot. » répliqua la sœur d'Olaf.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais Arthur ne pouvait le lui dire. Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il repensa à Eolhsand. La Barde était présente dans le couloir tout à l'heure.

« J'espère que vos retrouvailles avec votre sœur se sont bien passées. »

Silence.

Il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur sujet à aborder apparemment.

« Comment… Comment va-t-elle ? » finit par demander Olaf tandis que sa sœur regardait ailleurs.

Arthur lui lança un regard surpris.

« Elle a toujours été extrêmement douée pour nous cacher son état de santé, expliqua Olaf.

-Gaïus est mieux placé que moi pour vous répondre, répliqua le Prince.

-A-t-elle eu des crises dernièrement ? » demanda tout de même le Roi.

Arthur hésita.

« Elle ne me le dira pas si je le lui demande. » ajouta Olaf.

Le Prince ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Elle en a eu une il y a un peu plus de deux mois. »

Deux mois…

« Mais je n'étais pas là quand elle a eu cette crise. C'était au moment où il y a eu ces attaques de wyvernes. »

Olaf lui fit signe qu'il était au courant.

« Des rumeurs disent qu'il n'y avait pas que des wyvernes, intervint Caelia. On a parlé d'un dragon. D'un dragonnier même. »

Arthur garda le silence.

« Ces rumeurs sont ridicules Lia. La Vallée est morte. Il n'en reste rien. » rappela Olaf.

Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, la défiant de le contredire. Caelia garda le silence. Elle préférait aider Brune à s'occuper de Viviane. Olaf tourna la tête vers Arthur. Le silence du jeune homme l'étonnait.

« Arthur ? »

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé. On disait qu'il avait de nouveau tué un dragon mais aussi un dragonnier. Son père avait été tellement fier. Il avait même voulu profiter de la réunion des cinq Rois pour fêter le succès de son fils. Arthur avait eu du mal à l'en dissuader mais il avait fini par réussir en lui disant que confirmer la présence d'un Dragon et d'un Dragonnier était le meilleur moyen de faire paniquer les gens. Le Grand Dragon n'était-il pas censé être le dernier de sa race ? Balinor aussi. Si les gens pensaient qu'il y avait des Dragonniers et des Dragons qui leur avaient échappé…

« Il y avait vraiment un Dragonnier. » réalisa alors Olaf.

Le Prince préféra ne rien dire. Son silence ne fit que confirmer les soupçons d'Olaf. Un Dragon… Un Dragonnier… Et sa sœur qui avait fait une crise…

« Ils sont morts ? »

Silence.

« Arthur ? »

Le jeune homme regarda le Roi. Il finit par acquiescer. Olaf fit alors un pas en avant. Il devait…

Mais Caelia l'arrêta.

« C'est ta fille qui a besoin de toi pour le moment. » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Oui. C'est vrai. La crise avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt. C'était du passé mais… Mais il passerait la voir plus tard. Il devait savoir comment elle allait.

« Que fait donc votre médecin ? demanda-t-il à Arthur pour cesser de penser à sa sœur.

-Gaïus n'est plus tout jeune. » rappela Arthur.

Le sujet de leur conversation avait changé. Tant mieux.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Va ouvrir Brune. » ordonna Caelia.

La servante obéit et quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut de retour dans la chambre en compagnie de Gaïus et de Merlin. Le médecin adressa un bref salut de la tête à l'ensemble des personnes présentes puis il s'approcha du lit. Son examen fut rapide.

« Elle va bien et elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Olaf.

-Parfaitement. »

Le Roi ne cacha pas son soulagement.

« Maintenant que je suis rassurée sur la santé de Dame Viviane, je vais vous laisser. » dit Arthur.

Olaf le remercia et lui dit qu'il le reverrait avec plaisir, ce soir, au banquet.

« Sire, appela Merlin avant qu'Arthur ne quitte la pièce, avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

Caelia prit un air choqué. Comment ce serviteur avait-il pu oser ? On ne s'adressait pas à un Prince comme ça. Un serviteur ne pouvait pas s'adresser à un Prince comme ça.

« Gaïus, avez-vous besoin de Merlin ? demanda Arthur.

-Dame Viviane va sans doute souffrir de maux de têtes à son réveil. Je pensais lui préparer une potion pour y remédier

-Merlin, tu viendras dans ma chambre dès que tu auras fini avec Gaïus. »

Le serviteur inclina la tête mais il ne s'inclina pas. Caelia ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce serviteur ?

« Nous allons également vous laisser Votre Majesté, dit Gaïus.

-Merci pour votre aide. »

Gaïus s'inclina.

« Merlin apportera la potion dès qu'elle sera prête. »

Olaf remercia une nouvelle fois le médecin. Le vieil homme et son apprenti s'en allèrent. Le serviteur s'inclina correctement cette fois-ci, remarqua Caelia.

« Je veux te parler Olaf. » dit-elle après leur départ.

Il s'en était douté. Il lui fit donc signe de la suivre tout en ordonnant à Brune de veiller sur sa fille.

 

* * *

 


	26. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Le Bouffon et la Barde**

 

Sa visite aux cuisines avaient été encore plus intéressantes et enrichissantes qu'il ne l'avait espéré. La possibilité que la barde soit bel et bien la sœur d'Olaf ne faisait que se confirmer. Elle logeait dans les quartiers nobles du château. Elle avait une servante. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'avait appris Trickler.

L'information qu'il avait obtenue était bien trop belle pour être vraie. Une information qui était aussi tellement scandaleuse. Mais était-ce la vérité ? Il n'osait y croire. Mais si c'était bien le cas, son maître serait ravi et lorsque son maître allait faire parvenir la nouvelle à un autre Roi, ce dernier ne serait pas ravi du tout. Il allait peut-être même réclamer la tête du fautif qui se trouvait être le serviteur du Prince Arthur.

C'était vraiment trop beau, se dit Trickler pour la millième fois en se frottant les mains.

Une princesse et un serviteur. En voilà du matériel de conte et de légende ! Enfin… Quand la princesse n'avait pas le double de l'âge du serviteur.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Fouiller la chambre de la supposée princesse et comme par hasard, ces pas étaient en train de le conduire justement jusqu'à la porte de cette noble dame.

Un regard à droite.

Un regard à gauche.

Personne.

« Iewe mé æ séo biþ in þes rúme. » (1)

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre non plus. De mieux en mieux. La chance avait l'air de tourner…

Trickler entra.

La chambre était bel et bien vide. Il esquissa un rapide pas de danse. La chance avait bel et bien tourné.

« Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? »

Le bouffon d'Alined sursauta et se retourna. Une femme était là. Avec une apparence pareille, mieux valait être barde que princesse, se dit aussitôt Trickler. La femme qui se trouvait en face de lui était petit et frêle, plus petite que lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le regarder de haut.

« Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant l'observer. Il cherchait des similarités avec Caelia mais n'en voyait pas pour l'instant. Ce soir, au banquet, il allait devoir se débrouiller pour les avoir l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter une troisième fois. »

Il joua les idiots.

« Ce n'est pas la chambre de mon maître ? J'avais cru pourtant. Ce château est si grand… »

Il plongea en une profonde révérence.

« Dans tous les cas, je vous présente toutes mes excuses ma Dame. »

Il tendit le bras pour se saisir de sa main et la baiser. Elle fut plus rapide que lui et sa main lui échappa. En se redressant, il l'examina attentivement mais il détourna très vite les yeux quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle était petite et frêle mais sa présence était écrasante. Trickler se ratatina sur lui-même. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être introduit dans votre chambre par erreur Dame… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens intentionnellement mais elle garda le silence. Elle fit ensuite un pas de côté puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Êtes-vous la barde du château ? tenta-t-il. Je suis Trickler, le bouffon du Roi Alined. Je dois, moi aussi, amuser le banquet ce soir. Peut-être pourrions-nous collaborer ?

-J'ai déjà choisi les chansons que je comptais interpréter ce soir.

-Oh ! »

Une pause.

« Une prochaine fois alors ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça pour le moment. Je dois me préparer pour le banquet.

-Bien sûr. Bien sûr. A bientôt ma Dame. »

Trickler sortit et se retourna pour échanger encore quelques mots avec la Barde de Camelot mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Réflexion faite. La chance n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tourné.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Montre-moi la vie qui est dans cette chambre.


	27. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Eolhsand et la Magie**

 

Olaf et Caelia étaient allés dans la chambre du Roi pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? demanda Caelia.

-Bien sûr qu'elle sait, répondit Olaf. C'est comme ça que sa ma…

-Ne prononce pas ce mot ici. »

Oui, c'était vrai. C'était dangereux de prononcer ce mot-là à Camelot mais ils étaient seuls. Loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Olaf se rappela soudain la question que lui avait posé Eolhsand.

« As-tu remarqué si Viviane a un nouveau bijou dont tu ne connaitrais pas la provenance ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-C'est notre sœur qui me l'a posée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai parlé de ce qui se passait quand Viviane dormait.

-Pourquoi lui en as-tu parlé ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire Lia. Elle…

-Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure…

-Peu importe. »

Le conflit qu'il y avait entre ses deux jeunes sœurs n'avait aucune importance quand il était question de Viviane.

« Elle peut l'aider, Lia. Elle peut nous aider à gérer la situation.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Olaf.

-Lia, elle sait.

-Moi aussi, je sais, Olaf. J'ai lu des livres.

-Elle a vécu tes livres.

-Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'est pas une sorcière ainsi qu'elle se plait à nous le rappeler constamment.

-Lia… »

Un coup à la porte interrompit Olaf.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Guenièvre, la servante de Dame Eolhsand a un message pour Dame Caelia, Votre Majesté.

-Notre sœur a une servante ? s'étonna Olaf à voix basse.

-Elle loge également dans les quartiers nobles, l'informa Caelia.

-Uther est un homme bon.

-Il ne le restera pas longtemps si elle reste à Camelot.

-Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard et avec elle, Lia. »

 

* * *

 


	28. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Les Protecteurs de Camelot**

 

**Le bouffon d'Alined vient de s'introduire dans ma chambre.**

La surprise de Merlin, à cette annonce, fut telle qu'il faillit lâcher la fiole d'infusion de feuilles de houblon qu'il avait à la main.

« Gaïus ! appela-t-il.

-J'ai entendu. »

La confection du somnifère destiné à Viviane fut donc momentanément abandonnée. Ils devaient, tous les trois, parler.

**Que vous a dit Merlin, Gaïus ?**

**Juste que Dame Viviane semblait avoir acquis quelques pouvoirs depuis son dernier séjour à Camelot, Eolhsand.**

**En même temps… Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autres, El.**

C'était vrai. La Barde leur rapporta donc la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son frère.

**Elle vous est liée par le sang Eolhsand. Vous devriez en savoir plus non ?**

**En effet, Gaïus.**

**Il y a un problème, El ?**

**J'ai essayé de regarder dans son esprit. C'était la première chose à faire mais… Mais je n'y trouve qu'une seule chose.**

**Arthur.**

Eolhsand acquiesça suite à l'intervention de Merlin puis reprit :

**Nous devons mettre fin à cet enchantement.**

**Sans connaître le sort qui l'a fait tomber amoureuse d'Arthur, c'est impossible El.**

**Et Arthur ? Comment as-tu mis fin à son enchantement ?**

**Par le baiser d'un amour véritable.**

**Evidemment.**

Silence.

**Je peux essayer de plonger dans les lignes du Temps afin de connaître l'identité du véritable amour de ma nièce.**

**Pauvre homme !**

L'horreur que ressentait Merlin fit rire Eolhsand.

**Et si tu ne vois rien El ?**

**Trickler.**

Merlin tourna la tête vers Gaïus. Ce que venait de dire le vieil homme l'étonnait.

**Comment ça Trickler ?**

**En le touchant, elle pourrait être capable de savoir quel sort il a utilisé.**

**Je préférais ne pas avoir à le faire, Gaïus.**

**Mais tu pourrais aussi savoir ce qu'il est venu faire dans ta chambre, El.**

**Il a dit qu'il s'était trompé de chambre.**

**Mensonge ?**

**Merlin…**

D'accord. C'était peut-être une question idiote mais…

**J'ai senti sa présence quand il s'est arrêté devant ma porte. Il a ensuite récité une formule pour s'assurer de ma présence à l'intérieur.**

**Comment…**

Eolhsand montra alors à Merlin de quelle manière elle avait réussi à surprendre le bouffon. Elle était d'abord allée dans la chambre qu'occupait occasionnellement Guenièvre quand elle était au château pour aller dans le couloir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle était ensuite revenue dans sa chambre pour surprendre Trickler.

**Merlin, j'aimerais que tu passes à un moment. Il y a certaines choses dans ma chambre qui demandent à être camouflées.**

Il le savait bien.

**Je viendrai après être passé chez le Roi Olaf pour donner le somnifère pour Viviane.**

**Un somnifère.**

**Merlin craint que votre nièce n'essaie encore de s'introduire dans la chambre d'Arthur cette nuit.**

**Ça ne réglera le problème que pour cette nuit, Merlin.**

**Je le sais bien, El.**

Au plus profond de lui, l'Enchanteur s'était déjà fait une raison. Il allait devoir surveiller le moindre fait et geste de la princesse durant les jours prochains.

 

* * *

 


	29. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Un somnifère pour Viviane.**

 

Caelia et Olaf quittèrent la chambre du Roi pour le salon où la servante de leur sœur les attendait. Guenièvre s'inclina à leur arrivée. Celle-ci savait, au moins, se comporter comme il le fallait, se dit Caelia tandis que son frère faisait signe à la jeune femme de parler.

« Dame Eolhsand m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que vous vous partagiez mes services, Dame Caelia. »

Elle avait donc accepté ? Caelia se demanda pendant un court instant ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été dans la même position que sa sœur. Aurait-elle pris la même décision ? Elle regarda ensuite son frère. Oh ! Elle connaissait ce regard. Olaf était sur le point de faire une bêtise…

« Dame… »

Prononcer le nom dont ils l'avaient affublée était une véritable torture mais c'était l'identité sous laquelle vivait sa sœur à Camelot.

« Eolhsand aura-t-elle besoin de tes services pour ce soir ?

-Elle m'a dit de me mettre immédiatement à votre disposition, ma Dame. »

Caelia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. Le regard était toujours là. Elle devait éloigner la servante.

« Guenièvre, va aider Brune à… »

Une porte claqua avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Viviane entra dans la pièce et elle était en pleine forme. Brune la suivait de près. La servante lança un regard désespéré à Caelia tandis qu'Olaf se précipitait vers sa fille pour s'assurer de sa santé.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Pas maintenant père. Je dois…

-Viviane. »

La voix de Caelia avait claqué comme un fouet. Elle fixait durement sa nièce, ses lèvres serrées en une très fine ligne. Guenièvre avait appris à reconnaître ce signe sur un autre visage.

« Lia…

-Non Olaf. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Viviane.

« Viviane, suis-moi.

-Mais…

-Obéis. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son père. Olaf baissa la tête. Il avait vite appris à ne pas se mêler aux disputes qui pouvaient avoir lieu entre sa fille et sa sœur.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère.

-Je t'ai élevée. »

Un coup à la porte empêcha la jeune femme de répliquer.

« Va ouvrir. » ordonna Olaf en se tournant vers la servante de ses sœurs.

Guenièvre obéit immédiatement.

« Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit puis lui tendit la fiole qu'il avait à la main.

« J'amène une potion pour Dame Viviane.

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune potion. Je vais très bien.

-Tu es tombée et tu es restée inconsciente un long moment, intervint son père.

-Je vais bien.

-J'aimerais tout de même que tu te reposes avant le banquet. » dit Olaf.

Le banquet… Olaf et Caelia échangèrent un regard inquiet. Arthur…

Viviane avait pris un air rêveur en entendant le mot banquet. Ce soir, elle allait voir Arthur. Son père avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Elle avait besoin d'être parfaite avant de paraître devant Arthur et avec un peu de repos…

« Je vais aller me reposer, père. »

Le soupir de soulagement d'Olaf n'échappa à personne.

« La potion… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte. Merlin était toujours là, la potion pour Viviane à la main. Il la mit dans les mains de Guenièvre puis il regarda Viviane.

« Gaïus vous conseille de la prendre juste avant d'aller dormir ma Dame. Il m'a aussi dit de vous dire qu'il passerait vous voir demain matin afin de voir si vous vous remettez bien de votre chute.

-Dis-lui que je le remercie, intervint Olaf.

-Je ne manquerai pas de le faire, sire. » répondit Merlin en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il s'en alla sur ces mots. Guenièvre ne ferma pas tout de suite la porte après son départ. Elle voulait savoir où allait se rendre son ami. C'était ce qu'Arthur lui avait demandé.

« Guenièvre ferme cette porte et donne-moi cette potion, ordonna Caelia.

-Tout de suite ma Dame. »

Mais avant de la fermer complètement, Guenièvre vit Merlin s'arrêter devant l'une des portes du couloir.

Oh non…

« Avez-vous besoin de moi tout de suite, ma Dame ? demanda Guenièvre après lui avoir donné la potion.

-Je ne pense pas. »

Caelia voulait parler à Viviane de toute façon. Seule à seule. Les serviteurs pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient en attendant.

« En ce cas, puis-je me retirer ?

-Bien sûr. »

La servante s'inclina et s'en alla. Elle était pressée.

 

* * *

 


	30. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : L'Espionne d'Arthur**

 

Merlin entra sans s'annoncer dans la chambre d'Eolhsand ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. La barde était assise par terre, devant la cheminée, comme d'habitude aussi. Il la rejoignit vite et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Merlin ? Je croyais qu'Arthur t'avait interdit de me voir. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle lui avait dit quelque chose mentalement mais il n'avait pas réussir à saisir ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Elle répéta rapidement.

**Guenièvre. A la porte.**

Merlin ouvrit la bouche.

**Pas un mot, Merlin !**

Il referma la bouche.

Silence.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'entre pas ?**

**Elle écoute.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Peu importe. Dit quelque chose Merlin.**

**Tu m'as dit de ne rien dire El.**

**Merlin…**

« Je… Je voulais te voir. »

Il refusait de penser à la manière dont cette phrase sonnait pour une oreille extérieure.

Eolhsand répondit mais il n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Ce n'était pas important. Contrairement à leur conversation mentale.

**Et comment vas-tu faire pour me répondre si tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ?**

**Parce que je dois te répondre !**

**Merlin…**

Elle prit sa main.

**Ecoute…**

Ecouter quoi ?

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette question. Elle était en train de parler oralement tout en lui disant mentalement de faire attention à ce qui déroulait dans son esprit pendant qu'elle le faisait. Merlin finit par comprendre. Ce qu'elle disait était différent mais les deux modes de communication laissaient des traces dans son esprit.

**Je vois que tu as compris. Tu dois maintenant démêler le tout, Merlin.**

**Comment…**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui donner une véritable leçon à ce sujet pour le moment. Son jeune Dragonnier allait donc devoir apprendre cette capacité sur le tas. Comme tout le reste en vérité...

Merlin ne garda que peu de souvenirs de la conversation qu'ils eurent tous les deux, surtout de la partie que Guenièvre entendit. Eolhsand, surtout, parlait pour recevoir de sa part de long silence avant qu'il ne réussisse à faire un semblant de réponse correcte. Il la laissa donc principalement monologuer tandis qu'elle lui disait comment cacher les objets qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà le sortilège adéquat en tête. Merlin allait devoir l'appliquer à chaque objet et grâce à ce sort, quiconque trouverait son matériel verrait un autre objet à la place.

**Je m'occuperai de ça dès que Guenièvre sera partie.**

Elle acquiesça.

**Nous allons donc nous occuper d'elle tout de suite.**

Merlin se leva pour se réfugier dans la chambre adjacente tandis qu'Eolhsand faisait de même pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Après s'être assurée que le jeune homme ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce, la barde ouvrit la porte.

« Guenièvre ? »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Je… »

Qu'allait-elle dire à sa maîtresse ? Devait-elle nier avoir écouté à la porte si elle le lui faisait remarquer ? Et où pouvait bien se trouver Merlin ? Elle les avait clairement entendus discuter tous les deux…

« Guenièvre ? »

La servante regarda la barde.

« Oui ?

-Ne t'avais-je pas donné ta soirée ? »

Guenièvre en aurait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement. Eolhsand n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'elle venait d'écouter aux portes.

« Je… Je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais bien informé votre sœur de…

-Gwen. »

Le surnom claqua comme un fouet et pendant un court instant, la jeune femme pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, à un autre nom qui avait claqué comme un fouet…

« Ici, je ne suis pas sa sœur. »

La jeune femme s'inclina.

« Bien sûr, ma Dame. Veuillez excuser mon erreur. »

Eolhsand soupira et posa la main sur le bras de Guenièvre après que la servante se soit redressée.

« Personne ne doit savoir. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle faillit lui demander pourquoi mais un regard de la barde l'en dissuada.

 

* * *

 


	31. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Caelia et Guenièvre**

 

Brune était en train d'aider Viviane à s'habiller sous l'œil attentif de sa tante tandis que Guenièvre était en train de coiffer Caelia. La servante faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur cette simple tâche afin de ne pas écouter Viviane parler de son amour pour Arthur. La fille d'Olaf ne semblait pas être capable de parler d'autre chose et les lèvres de Caelia ne formait plus maintenant qu'une fine ligne. Pour l'avoir vu sur un autre visage, Guenièvre savait que ce signe n'augurait rien de bon pour Viviane mais elle s'en moquait. Si Caelia était capable de faire taire sa nièce ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

D'un geste de la main, Caelia fit signe à Guenièvre de cesser de la coiffer. La servante obéit immédiatement. La sœur d'Olaf se leva et se retourna pour observer plus attentivement sa nièce. Sa robe était au couleur de leur blason. Entièrement vert d'eau aux bordures jaunes brodées de feuilles et de l'ours noir d'Olaf. Brune était en train de passer autour de la taille de sa nièce une ceinture de tissu qui rappelait les bordures de la robe. Sur le côté, étaient posé sur une table, les bijoux qu'allait porter Viviane. Deux bracelets d'or et un collier aux armes de son père. Caelia s'en approcha.

« Je n'aime pas cette robe tante Lia. »

Elle ignora sa nièce. Elle savait très bien que Viviane n'avait pas voulu de cette robe. Elle n'avait pas cessé de le dire entre ses déclarations d'amour pour Arthur.

« Arthur ne l'aimera pas.

-Tu ne portes pas cette robe pour lui plaire. Tu la portes pour tenir ton rang. » répondit Caelia tout en s'emparant d'un des bracelets que devait porter Viviane.

Les bijoux étaient-ils une bonne idée ? La robe n'était-elle pas déjà suffisamment ornée ?

Caelia laissa le bracelet pour regarder sa nièce. Si seulement Viviane… Elle devait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle tant qu'il était encore temps.

« Viviane, tu seras reine un jour et…

-Viens Brune, l'interrompit Viviane. Il est temps que tu me coiffes. »

La servante regarda Caelia. Devait-elle obéir ?

La sœur d'Olaf soupira discrètement. La conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec Viviane sur sa façon de tenir son rang prendrait du temps et le banquet n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Elle renonça pour le moment.

« Laisse ses cheveux lâchés à l'exception d'une fine tresse, lui dit la sœur d'Olaf. Utilise le ruban le plus fin que tu puisses trouver. Il y en a un qui est de la même couleur que la robe dans ses affaires. »

Brune s'inclina.

« Bien, ma Dame.

-Pour les bijoux, ne garde que le collier. »

Brune s'inclina de nouveau puis se tourna vers Viviane pour faire de même. La jeune femme était en train de faire la tête. Elle n'avait plus dix ans. Elle pouvait bien choisir sa coiffure, ses vêtements et ses bijoux toute seule non ?

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. » dit Caelia avant que Viviane ne commence à protester.

Une moue boudeuse. Viviane quitta la pièce. Brune la suivit. Caelia observa le départ de sa nièce. Son air énervé avait disparu pour un air inquiet qui ne la quitta pas tandis qu'elle s'installait de nouveau devant la coiffeuse.

« Vous vous ressemblez tellement. » murmura alors Guenièvre.

Toute trace d'inquiétude disparut. Caelia se retourna et jeta un regard surpris à la servante.

« Pardon ma Dame. Je… J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je n'aurai pas dû. Toutes mes excuses. Je… »

Caelia fit signe à la jeune femme de se taire et ferma les yeux. Sa sœur et son frère n'avaient donc aucun bon sens ?

Vu que la servante semblait au courant…

« Ma… Ma sœur est une femme très malade… » commença à dire Caelia.

Guenièvre inclina la tête. La servante était donc aussi au courant de ça ? se dit la soeur d'Olaf.

« Le Prince Arthur nous a dit qu'elle avait eu un crise importante il y a quelques temps, ajouta-t-elle, mais il a dit être absent à ce moment. »

Guenièvre ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Quand elle avait découvert Eolhsand, évanouie sur le sol de sa chambre, les cheveux épars et encore plus pâle que d'habitude, elle avait cru la barde morte.

« C'est moi qui l'ait trouvée, révéla la servante. Elle devait revenir d'une promenade. Elle avait encore sa cape…

-Tu sembles très attachée à ma sœur.

-C'est une bonne maîtresse. »

Non. Ce devait être plus que ça. Caelia le voyait bien mais elle garda le silence. C'était une chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser.

« Olaf et moi sommes très inquiet pour elle. Sa… Sa maladie… »

Sa maladie… Sans la Vallée, elle n'aurait jamais été malade. Caelia avait lu beaucoup de chose sur la Vallée des Dragons et elle savait très bien ce que les Dragonniers avaient fait à sa sœur. La magie avait un prix. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait vite compris durant ses recherches. Pour sa sœur, le prix était la folie.

« Elle serait mieux avec nous, finit par dire Caelia. Elle a besoin de sa famille. »

Guenièvre garda le silence.

« Mais… Mais quand Olaf et moi, lui avons parlé de venir avec nous, elle n'a pas voulu entendre raison. Pourrais-tu lui parler Guenièvre ?

-Dame Caelia… »

Une pause.

« Puis-je parler librement ma Dame ?

-Bien sûr Guenièvre.

-Dame Eolhsand est quelqu'un de très têtue.

-Je sais Guenièvre. Crois-moi. Je sais. Et elle adore aussi avoir raison et le faire savoir. »

La réponse fit sourire la servante mais ce sourire disparut assez vite.

« A quel point sa maladie est-elle grave ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Elle peut devenir folle définitivement si on ne la surveille pas. »

Guenièvre ferma les yeux. Gaïus avait juste parlé d'une faiblesse des nerfs…

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire grand-chose ma Dame.

-Je te demande juste d'essayer.

-J'essaierai. Je vous le promets. »

 

* * *

 


	32. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : Le Prince et ceux qui le servent.**

 

Arthur entra précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il était en retard pour se préparer pour le banquet qui devait avoir lieu ce soir mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte en constatant l'absence de son serviteur.

Où était donc encore passé Merlin ?

Question idiote…

Le Prince tourna aussitôt les talons. Merlin allait regretter sa visite à la Barde. Il finirait au pilori pour le reste de la journée, peu importe le banquet, et Arthur comptait renouveler cette sentence à chaque fois qu'il verrait son serviteur à moins de cinq mètres d'Eolhsand durant les jours prochains.

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son élan par la soudaine irruption d'Yvain.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Sire ?

-Je t'ai donné ta journée, Yvain.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

Cette révélation étonna le Prince. Il avait donné cette journée à l'enfant pour qu'il puisse la passer avec son père.

« Mais… Ton père…

-Père est au service du Roi comme je suis au vôtre, Sire, répondit Yvain avec un sourire triste.

-Oh... »

De nombreux souvenirs revinrent soudain à l'esprit d'Arthur. Père… Père était Roi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de temps pour lui. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Je suis…

-Ce n'est rien Sire. »

Non, ce n'était pas rien mais avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, quelqu'un s'écria :

« Sire, vous allez être en retard pour le banquet. Je sais que vous êtes incapable de vous habiller tout seul mais... »

Merlin ?!

« Où était-tu encore passé ? S'exclama Arthur.

-Chez Gaïus pour préparer le somnifère de Dame Viviane.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas... »

Le Prince laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux. Merlin prit un air innocent.

« Vous êtes en retard Sire. » rappela-t-il.

C'était vrai. Arthur tourna donc les talons en se jurant de découvrir plus tard si Merlin venait de lui mentir ou non. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas Merlin se pencher vers Yvain pour lui glisser un rapide remerciement à l'oreille. L'enfant sourit et le page et le serviteur rejoignirent leur maître dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer pour le banquet.

 

* * *

 


	33. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : La Dague**

 

La fête battait son plein et tout se passait pour le mieux, pensa Uther tout en parcourant rapidement du regard la salle où avait lieu le banquet. Le Roi de Camelot reporta ensuite son attention sur Alined qui était en train de prononcer un discours. A peu de chose près, sa déclaration était similaire à celle qu'Olaf avait proférée quelques instants plus tôt. Remerciements. Vœux de bonne santé. Compliments… Mais contrairement à Olaf, Alined n'offrit pas d'accueillir une réunion similaire l'année suivante.

Alined finit par s'asseoir tout en appelant son bouffon. Uther fit signe aux serviteurs d'apporter les plats suivants. Le silence qui avait régné durant le discours du Roi de Srathclyde cessa et laissa la place aux conversations les plus diverses qui furent rapidement rythmées par le bruit des clochettes que produisait le bonnet de Trickler.

Le numéro du Bouffon n'entraîna que peu de commentaire, sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que celui qu'il avait présenté lors de la signature du traité entre les cinq Rois. Trickler en était parfaitement conscient mais il préférait provoquer la déception des différents convives plutôt que de finir la tête coupée ou sur le bûcher. Il connaissait la réputation de Léodagan de Carmélide et il savait bien que ce n'était certainement pas en brandissant comme un étendard ce qu'il était devant un chasseur de sorciers qu'il garderait la vie sauve. Il devait donc faire profil bas, faire extrêmement attention en la présence d'un chasseur de sorciers. Au besoin, il pourrait même détourner l'attention sur d'autre que lui. Il était prêt à tout pour rester en vie et il se savait capable de ne pas se trahir stupidement mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de frissonner dès que le regard de l'ancien écuyer d'Uther se posait sur lui. Mais Léodagan ne faisait pas attention à lui pour le moment.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther réfléchissait. Il pensait à son fils et au fait qu'il l'avait évité tout la journée parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé avant son départ pour Camelot. Il allait devoir le faire un jour ou l'autre pourtant. Il le savait bien. Mais il n'en était pas encore capable pour le moment. Peut-être devait-il en parler à Uther ? Lui demander comment il avait fait avec Arthur ? Les circonstances étaient différentes bien sûr mais peut-être pouvait-il tout de même les demander conseil ? Mais serait-il capable de le dire tout haut ? Même à Uther ?

« Léodagan ? »

Il tourna la tête en entendant son nom. Le fils d'Uther l'observait d'un air indécis.

« J'avais donné sa journée à Yvain, finit par dire le jeune Prince.

-Votre père avait besoin de moi, Votre Altesse. »

Mais Arthur avait vu son père aujourd'hui et il savait qu'Uther n'avait pas vu son ancien écuyer de la journée. Léodagan venait-il de lui mentir ou bien…

« Y a-t-il des problèmes avec les sorciers et les druides dont mon père ne m'aurait par parlé ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit pour parler de ce genre de chose, Sire. »

Léodagan n'avait pas tort mais…

« Il y a donc bien un problème. » conclut Arthur.

L'ancien écuyer n'infirma, ni ne confirma l'information. Arthur soupira. Il avait d'autres questions à lui poser mais comment aborder le sujet ?

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les combats que vous avez pu mener contre la magie. » révéla soudain le Prince.

Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait peut-être à lui faire dire quelque chose sur la Vallée des Dragons.

« Vous avez, vous-même, combattu la magie à plusieurs reprises, Sire. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon expérience pourrait vous êtes utile.

-Vous êtes le meilleur, Léodagan. »

L'ancien écuyer le remercia de ce compliment mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Son regard parcourut ensuite l'ensemble de la salle et croisa brièvement celui d'Uther qui lui sourit. Les yeux du Seigneur de Carmélide quittèrent la table des cinq Rois pour celle qui se trouvait en face de la sienne. La Reine de Cymru était en train de parler avec sa cousine par alliance et Viviane, qui ne semblait ne l'écouter que d'une oreille, jetait de fréquents regards énamourés à Arthur. Caelia, qui était assise à côté de sa nièce, avait l'air de la surveiller du coin de l'œil et son regard se durcissait à chaque fois que Viviane fixait un peu trop longuement Arthur. Plus le temps passait et plus Léodagan se disait que Viviane devait être ensorcelée et que si elle avait été ensorcelée, ce n'était pas le fait de sa propre maison. Il devait donc se tourner vers d'autres suspects. Cymru ? Mercia ? Ou bien Srathclyde ? Comment savoir ?

Le regard de Léodagan resta sur Caelia pendant un long moment. Au cours de ses recherches, il avait appris ce que tentait de faire la sœur d'Olaf. L'action était louable, sans espoir, mais louable. Il ne pouvait donc définitivement pas penser que la maison royale de Northumbrie s'était de nouveau tournée vers la magie.

« Saviez-vous que la sœur du Roi Olaf s'est donnée pour mission de rééduquer les enfants druides et sorciers ? » dit soudain Léodagan à Arthur.

Le Prince regarda Caelia puis il fixa à nouveau l'ancien écuyer de son père.

« Obtient-elle des résultats ?

-Elle a réussi à sauver quelques enfants apparemment mais la plupart d'entre eux préfèrent continuer à se complaire dans leur vice.

-Comment fait-elle ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Le regard d'Arthur se posa à nouveau sur Caelia. Peut-être devait-il lui parler ?

Trickler lui barra soudain la vue. Le bouffon avait des fleurs plein les bras et il était en train de les distribuer à toutes les femmes présentes au banquet, servantes comprises, ce qui créa un début de scandale mais comme l'homme état bouffon…

Trickler n'eut bientôt plus qu'une seule fleur dans les mains alors que toutes les femmes de l'assemblée avaient reçu la leur. Le bouffon resta immobile pendant quelques instants et se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche, faisant mine de chercher la seule femme qui n'avait pas encore eu de fleur. Il n'eut pas l'air de la trouver. Le bouffon plongea soudain en une profonde révérence.

« Votre Majesté, veuillez me pardonner mon insolence mais dîtes-moi donc où se trouve cette barde dont on n'a pas cessé de me parler depuis mon arrivée ?

-Ton insolence est toute pardonnée, bouffon, répondit Uther. Et je tiens à t'assurer que la Barde de la Cour ne devrait pas tarder. »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il fit signe à un serviteur.

« J'ai, moi aussi, entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de votre nouvelle Barde, Uther. » intervint soudain Edwin.

Olaf regarda son neveu qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la table des Rois. Elaine lui avait-elle parlé de leur sœur ?

« On dit que sa voix et sa musique sont divines. » ajouta le Roi de Cymru.

La femme dont il était question fit alors son entrée. Uther se leva tandis qu'elle s'inclinait profondément. Le Roi nota immédiatement qu'elle portait une nouvelle robe de meilleure qualité que ses robes habituelles mais il remarqua surtout sa couleur, le rouge de Camelot, et les dragons d'or brodés sur les manches et sur la jupe de la robe. L'argent qu'il lui avait alloué avait été bien utilisé.

« Barde Eolhsand, le bouffon du Roi Alined a, semble-t-il, un cadeau pour vous. »

La Barde se redressa et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Trickler se jeta à ses pieds. Elle recula vivement, avec un haut-le-corps, et évita ainsi de justesse les mains qui avaient voulu saisir les siennes.

« Retiens ton bouffon, Alined ! » s'écria Olaf qui s'était immédiatement levé en voyant le mouvement de Trickler.

A cette exclamation, deux regards assassins se posèrent sur le Roi de Northumbrie et pendant un très court instant, Olaf se retrouve des années en arrière, au temps de son adolescence. Combien de fois avait-il vu ces mêmes regards courroucés et ces lèvres pincées ?

Le roi s'assit à nouveau.

Silence…

« Veuillez me pardonner, ma Dame, dit Trickler, mais votre beauté… »

Il laissa intentionnellement sa phrase en suspens. En entendant sa voix, la regard d'Eolhsand quitta celui de son frère pour se poser sur le bouffon. Elle cacha le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait derrière un masque impassible. Ce qu'elle percevait chez cet homme…

« J'espère que ce cadeau sera suffisant pour que vous m'accordiez votre pardon. »

La fleur réapparue brusquement dans sa main mais se transforma rapidement en un magnifique bouquet. Eolhsand ne l'accepta pas tout de suite et quand elle finit par s'en saisir, elle perçut un certain triomphe chez Trickler qui se métamorphosa bien vite en colère et déception, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Vous ne devriez pas cacher vos jolies mains sous ses gants, ma Dame. »

Olaf eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de se lever une nouvelle fois mais le regard de ses deux sœurs était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Merci beaucoup, bouffon. » dit Eolhsand.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers la table des Rois.

« Puis-je me retirer un court instant afin de m'occuper de ce cadeau, Votre Majesté ?

-Faîtes Barde Eolhsand mais revenez vite. »

La Barde s'inclina et quitta rapidement la salle. L'envoyé de Mercia, qui se trouvait tout au bout de la table des Rois, se leva.

« Puis-je profiter de cet instant pour prendre la parole, Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-il à Uther.

-Faites comme il vous plaira. »

L'envoyé de Mercia s'inclina puis remercia le Roi de Camelot. Il entama ensuite un discours ressemblant à ceux qu'avaient déjà fait Alined et Olaf.

« Mon Roi tient également à vous remercie pour votre présence et votre assistance au cours des évènements qui sont la cause de sa présente absence (1). »

L'envoyé se tourne ensuite vers la table qui se trouvait sur sa gauche car la suite de son discours n'était pas destinée à Uther.

« Mon Roi m'a également, personnellement, chargé de remercier le Prince Arthur pour l'aide précieuse qu'il a apporté à Mercia quand ces attaques de wyvernes ont eu lieu (2). Pour preuve de ses plus sincères remerciements, il tient d'ailleurs à vous offrir une des armes que nous avons trouvées dans ce que nous pensons être le repaire de celui qui commandait ces créatures maléfiques. »

En entendant ces mots, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à murmurer. Bien sûr, tout le monde ou presque avait entendu parler des attaques de wyvernes mais voilà que l'envoyé de Mercia venait de dire que quelqu'un les commandait. Les wyvernes étaient des cousins des dragons et seuls les dragonniers étaient capable de… Les rumeurs qui avaient couru dernièrement étaient-elles donc vraies ? Des dragonniers étaient donc toujours en vie après tout ce temps ? Il n'y avait plus aucun dragon à commander, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même inquiétant.

L'envoyé de Mercia ignora les murmures et frappa dans ses mains. Des serviteurs de sa suite firent leur entrée avec un coffret en bois qu'ils posèrent devant Arthur. Ils se retirèrent après s'être incliné devant le Prince de Camelot.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Uther inclina légèrement la tête. Son fils se leva pour ouvrir le coffret de bois. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une dague longue dont la garde était d'un blanc immaculé. Son fourreau était d'un vert sombre sur lequel était brodés diverses perles d'ambres qui formait un dessin dont tous ignoraient la réelle signification. Arthur s'empara de l'arme et la tira de son fourreau. Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant que la lame était d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé et sans défaut que sa garde.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, surtout entre les membres les plus vieux de l'assemblée, ceux qui étaient assez âgés pour se rappeler du temps d'avant la Grande Purge. Ils avaient reconnu cette arme et ils savaient qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un dragonnier.

Arthur regarde une nouvelle fois son père qui affichait un air impassible. On ne pouvait dire si le cadeau que venait de recevoir son fils lui convenait ou non.

Le Prince remercia ensuite l'envoyé de Mercia puis appela son serviteur qui… Ne vint pas.

« Merlin ! » cria Arthur une seconde fois.

Où était donc encore passé cet idiot ? Si Arthur se retrouvait à devoir crier une troisième fois son nom, il allait…

Mais Merlin arriva soudain au pas de course.

« Vous m'avez appelé Sire ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques chevaliers sourirent.

« Apporte ceci à mes appartements. » dit-il en rangeant la dague.

Merlin s'empara du coffret et commença à s'éloigner mais avant qu'il ne puisse complètement quitter la salle, il heurta Eolhsand qui était de retour. Le coffret tomba. La dague s'en échappa. La majorité de l'assemblée les regarda. Et ce fut bref, très bref, et Olaf fut certainement le seul à s'en rendre compte mais la Barde écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dague. Elle connaissait cette arme.

« Je suis désolée Barde Eolhsand. » dit le serviteur.

Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.

« Je me dis, souvent, que mon serviteur pourrait faire un splendide bouffon. » dit Arthur tandis que Merlin et Eolhsand se baissait tous les deux pour ramasser la dague.

L'attention de tous était maintenant sur le Prince de la Cité.

« Roi Alined, votre bouffon veut-il un apprenti ? »

L'assemblée éclata de rire. Plus personne ne faisait attention au serviteur et à la barde, accroupis par terre, leurs mains posées sur l'arme que Mercia venait d'offrir à Arthur mais un Roi et un bouffon avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur eux. Olaf fronça les sourcils en voyant que le contact entre sa sœur et le serviteur durait plus que de raison. Trickler, lui, sourit. Il avait presque envie de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Trickler ! » cria soudain son maître.

Le bouffon se retourna vivement.

« Votre Majesté ?

-Répond donc à la question du Prince Arthur. »

Le bouffon fit mine de réfléchir. Plusieurs grimaces se succédèrent rapidement sur son visage, ce qui fit rire son auditoire.

« Je ne l'accepterai comme apprenti qu'à une seule condition, Votre Altesse. Sait-il jongler ?

-Mon serviteur a déjà du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre ! »

Les rires reprirent. Certains cherchèrent Merlin du regard en se demandant si le serviteur allait oser répondre à son maître mais il avait, semble-t-il, enfin quitté la salle.

« A mon grand regret, je dois donc le refuser comme apprenti. J'en suis réellement navré. » répondit Trickler en s'inclinant.

Le bouffon se redressa brusquement, fit une pirouette puis se retira dans un coin de la grande salle. Un montreur d'ours, venant de Northumbrie, apparut et le banquet reprit.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir Une trêve avec Mercia (saison 03 alternative, épisode 05)
> 
> (2) Voir Cendres (saison 03 alternative, épisode 07)


	34. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : Le Conte**

 

Le retour de Merlin, et son absence prolongée, passa totalement inaperçue, sauf pour Guenièvre qui s'approcha de lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle avait un pichet de vin à la main qu'elle lui tendit quand elle fut à côté de lui.

« Où est El ? » demanda-t-il en prenant le vin.

Elle lui montra de la tête l'espace qui se trouvait entre les trois immenses tables qui avaient été dressées dans la grande salle. Eolhsand était en train de jouer. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait découvert en examinant le bouquet que lui avait offert Trickler, même mentalement. Elle était, bien sûr, meilleure que lui quand il s'agissait de tenir des conversations mentales mais il préférait ne pas la déconcentrer alors qu'elle jouait.

Merlin commença à faire le tour des tables, en servant du vin dès qu'on tendait un verre vers lui, tout en cherchant du regard le bouffon d'Alined. Trickler se trouvait dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de la salle du banquet et était en train d'observer attentivement Eolhsand. De temps en temps, il fixait Olaf, Caelia et Viviane. Une fois ou deux, Merlin le vit même poser les yeux sur Edwin.

Savait-il ?

Le serviteur reporta son attention Eolhsand. Il savait qu'elle avait choisi d'interpréter divers contes, chants et légendes des Cinq Royaumes pour faire honneur à Uther et ses invités. Elle devait terminer son numéro par un chant célébrant la victoire des Cinq Royaumes contre les Pictes, une victoire qui avait, plus ou moins, posé les fondations du traité signé l'année précédente. C'était cette chanson qu'elle était, présentement, en train de jouer.

Un long silence suivit la dernière note émise par la harpe de la barde. Uther applaudit. Le reste de l'assemblée fit de même. Très enthousiaste, le Roi de Cymru se leva tandis qu'Eolhsand faisait de même. Elle remit les gants qu'elle avait quitté pour jouer puis plongea en une profonde révérence.

« Je suis jaloux Uther, s'écria Edwin quand tout le monde eut finit d'applaudir. Ma mère n'a de cesse de chercher une barde avec autant de talent. »

Uther inclina la tête pour remercier le jeune souverain puis il se tourna vers la barde de sa cour.

« Une chanson de plus, Barde Eolhsand, réclama-t-il. Pour Edwin, Roi de Cymru. »

Eolhsand s'inclina.

« Quelle chanson souhaitez-vous entendre, Votre Majesté ?

-Je laisse Edwin la choisir. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le plus jeune des cinq Rois qui s'était mis à réfléchir.

« Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'entente entre nos royaumes et nombre de campagnes n'ont été victorieuse que parce que cette entente existait. »

Edwin fixa Eolhsand.

« Barde, vous avez chanté notre victoire contre les Pictes. C'est une chanson sur une autre victoire que j'aimerai entendre maintenant, une victoire partagée par mon grand-père et notre hôte. »

Caelia regarda immédiatement Olaf. Leur neveu n'était tout de même pas en train de demander une chanson sur la fin de la Vallée des Dragons ?

« Nous sommes aussi ici pour célébrer la paix, Edwin, intervint alors Olaf. Je doute qu'une chanson sur une bataille qui a coûté tant de vie à nos deux royaumes soit bien indiquée.

-Une victoire est une victoire, mon oncle. »

Avant que le débat ne continue, la voix d'Eolhsand s'éleva.

« Pardonnez cette interruption, mes Seigneurs, mais je pense que c'est à moi de décider si la demande de sa Majesté, le Roi de Cymru, m'agrée ou non. »

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Uther.

« A moins que vous n'y voyez un inconvénient, Votre Altesse.

-Faites comme il vous plaira, Barda Eolhsand, dit Uther.

-Merci Votre Majesté. » répliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

La barde ferma les yeux pendant un court instant.

« Les chansons sur la Vallée des Dragons sont rares, qu'il soit question, ou non, de sa fin. De plus, nous les avons tous entendues des milliers de fois. Je me refuse de vous donner quelque chose d'aussi trivial pour vous remercier de vos compliments, Votre Majesté. »

Olaf poussa un soupir de soulagement. Caelia regarda sa sœur, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Merlin avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« A défaut d'un chant, laissez-moi vous offrir un conte sur le même sujet ou presque, Votre Altesse. »

Merlin faillit bien lâcher le pichet de vin qu'il avait dans les mains.

**Tu ne peux pas faire ça, El !**

La barde ignora le cri mental de l'Enchanteur qui regarda aussitôt Olaf d'un air désespéré. Le Roi de Northumbrie semblait tout prêt à s'élancer de sa chaise pour obliger sa sœur à mettre fin à la folie qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

**Faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie.**

Merlin savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de prier ainsi le Roi de Northumbrie mais…

**Ça suffit vous deux ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot !**

Merlin se figea en entendant cette exclamation. Il regarda Eolhsand. La barde était en train d'enlever ses gants. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

**El…**

**Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !**

Elle le repoussa. Il lutta.

**Je ne dirai plus rien mais laisse-moi rester là, El.**

Elle ne lui répondit que lorsque les premières notes de sa harpe s'élevèrent.

**Tu es l'Ancre. Je m'Envole.**

Il acquiesça tout en maudissant mentalement son entêtement. Merlin fixa de nouveau Olaf qui semblait toujours aussi prêt à bondir de sa chaise mais la musique de sa sœur finit par le calmer et il reprit une position plus confortable sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Olaf ferma ensuite les yeux. Il savait parfaitement l'importance qu'avait eu, et avait toujours, la musique dans la vie de deux de ses sœurs. Elaine n'avait jamais été douée malgré son amour pour cet art et c'était évidemment grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte du talent de la benjamine de leur fratrie. Elaine aurait adoré être présente. Elle avait toujours aimé écouter leur plus jeune sœur. Toute petite déjà, alors qu'elle avait tout juste commencé à apprendre à jouer… Sa musique avait toujours eu quelque chose d'irréel… De magique…

Olaf rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait à nouveau peur pour sa jeune sœur. Il venait de se souvenir que musique et magie avaient toujours été liées pour elle. Il regarda ensuite Caelia avec un air inquiet. Son autre sœur avait l'air indifférent mais il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un masque. Leur sœur leur avait ordonné à tous les deux de garder le silence un peu plus tôt. Ça suffit vous deux, avait-elle dit…

Le regard d'Olaf se posa une nouvelle fois sur la plus jeune de ses sœurs et la peur qui s'était emparée de lui grandit quand sa voix s'éleva, quand l'histoire qu'elle allait conter commença…

« Ils avancent par trois en clamant que leur Déesse les a voulus à son image, une déesse qu'ils honorent et servent en trois lieux, un pour chacun d'eux. Ainsi, chaque jour, l'Île voit grandir ses prêtresses, en beauté et en sagesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles la quittent pour dispenser conseils et enseignements aux plus puissants. Ainsi, chaque année, les Pierres Debout pleurent le départ des Druides, même si elles savent qu'ils finiront par toujours revenir les voir. Ainsi, depuis la nuit des temps, la Vallée veille jalousement sur ses habitants et leurs secrets qu'ils soient Dragons ou bien Dragonniers. »

Caelia écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots. Était-elle devenue folle ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire des choses pareilles devant Uther !

« Trois lieux. Trois peuples. Une mission. La protection de ceux qui ne possèdent pas leurs dons. C'était ce que voulait la déesse, ont-ils toujours clamés. Ce qu'ils nous ont fait croire pendant de trop longues années. »

La musique de la barde changea brusquement. Moins harmonieuse. Plus saccadée. Les notes passaient rapidement du grave à l'aiguë. Une menace planait.

« Car, en vérité, si les Prêtresses quittent l'Île, ce n'est que pour tromper, trahir et tourmenter ceux qu'elles disent conseiller. Car, en vérité, si les Druides quittent les Pierres Debout, ce n'est que pour dispenser maladie, malheur et malédiction durant leurs pérégrinations. Car, en vérité, si les Dragonniers quittent la Vallée, ce n'est que pour enlever et ensorceler les enfants des hommes et les donner aux sœurs qu'ils ont épousées. »

Toute musique cessa.

« Mais le voile est fin et les mensonges pèsent. Un de trop et tout prend fin. Une erreur et la mascarade se meurt. Et il suffit parfois d'un homme pour que la vérité soit révélée. »

La musique reprit. Plus douce maintenant mais des notes péniblement aiguës y apparaissaient de-ci, de-là.

« Et comme cet homme était Roi, l'Île lui envoya une de ses plus puissantes prêtresses pour l'aider à gouverner. Et comme cet homme était bon, les Pierres Debout lui demandèrent d'accorder son hospitalité à ses druides qui ne cessaient jamais de voyager. Et comme cet homme était brave, la Vallée ordonna à ses dragonniers de l'assister s'il était confronté à des dragons indomptés. »

Un nouveau changement. La musique reprit un ton sinistre et menaçant.

« Mensonges que tout cela. Il était, en fait, une cible de choix pour la Magie et ses pairs. Un pion de plus pour subjuguer la Terre. Mais cet homme était clairvoyant. Il s'aperçut de leurs véritables inclinations et dévoila, à tous, leur corruption, leur trahison et leur conspiration. Mais cet homme était puissant. En ressource et en gens et il savait les employer à bon escient. Mais cet homme, et ses chevaliers, étaient vaillant. Et peu importe la puissance de la Magie et de ses tours. Ils prirent les armes contre elle, car c'était leur dernier recours. »

Les doigts de la barde quittèrent totalement les cordes de la harpe pendant un moment. Les cordes continuèrent de vibrer pendant un court instant puis il y eut un minuscule silence.

« Et un à un, les trois peuples de la Déesse furent détruits. D'abord les Prêtresses puis les Druides. Les Dragonniers vinrent en dernier mais la Vallée était difficile à débusquer. »

Olaf referma les yeux. Il aurait soudain donné n'importe quoi pour éloigner sa sœur de son instrument de musique.

« Le Roi dut alors chercher alliance. Il la trouva auprès d'un Roi plus âgé, un Roi qui avait conçu de nombreux soupçons à l'égard de ceux qui possédaient le Don. L'un envoya un frère d'arme. L'autre, un frère de sang. Et en leur nom, ces deux hommes mirent fin à la Vallée des Dragons. »

Léodagan sentit le regard d'Arthur sur lui. Il observa le Prince avec un air interrogateur. Le fils d'Uther ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait lui poser une question mais Léodagan lui fit signe de se taire.

« Les Dragonniers eurent, cependant, vent de cette alliance et ils y virent une chance. Car caché au fond de leur sombre Vallée, ils attendaient leurs heures, le moment où ils pourraient venger leurs frères et sœurs, l'instant où les hommes se repentiraient de leurs erreurs. Les Dragonniers commencèrent donc à préparer leur défense. Les Dragons qu'ils possédaient furent éveillés et excités. Dagues et épées d'os et de crocs furent forgées par milliers. Sortilèges et pièges mortels furent disséminés dans la Vallée. »

Arthur continue d'observer attentivement Léodagan tout en écoutant ce que disait la barde. Comment pouvait-elle en avoir autant sur la Vallée ? Lui avait-elle donc menti pendant tout ce temps ? Ou n'était-elle en train d'ajouter tous ces détails que pour le bien de son histoire ? Mais Arthur savait que les Dragonniers avaient été au courant de l'attaque. N'était-ce pas ce que Jayne avait dit ? Mais le Prince n'avait jamais eu de réponse à la question la plus importante qu'il se posait. Comment les hommes de son père avait-il pu gagner ?

« Les Dragonniers furent cependant défaits malgré leurs armes, leur magie et leurs Dragons car un homme bon en vaut cent frappés de corruption. »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Léodagan l'avait tout de même entendu. Comment avaient-ils gagné ? C'était ce que venait de demander Arthur.

Ils avaient réussi à gagner en utilisant une stratégie dont Léodagan n'aimait pas se souvenir. Ce n'était pas en se montrant bon qu'ils avaient gagné, que ce soit contre les Prêtresses, les Druides ou les Dragonniers. Mais c'était la seule solution. A chaque fois. Pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient des pouvoirs, des dragons… Ces gens-là ne se battaient pas honorablement alors ils avaient fait de même mais aujourd'hui encore, Léodagan se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit à cause de leurs cris.

« Mais la bataille fut longue et le Soleil comme la Lune assistèrent aux combats opposant hommes et chevaux contre Dragonniers et Dragons. Épées de fer contre épées de crocs. Courage et bravoure contre magie et viles sortilèges. Et la bataille fut létale. Nombreux furent les Héros à périrent ce jour-là mais leur mort eut le plus sacré des sens. Souvenons-nous d'eux en cet instant. Souvenons-nous de ces héros sans nom. Souvenons-nous de ceux qui nous ont protégé de ces démons. »

Léodagan en aurait presque remercié la barde. Comment avait-il pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire… La manière dont ils essayaient toujours de tenter ceux qui ne possédaient pas leurs pouvoirs. Il l'avait souvent vu pourtant mais il n'en avait été que rarement la cible jusqu'à maintenant.

« Car la bataille se conclut par leur victoire. Pour chaque héros qui tombaient sous les coups des traîtres, ce furent dix, vingt, cent habitants de la Vallée qui furent tués ou capturés. Et petit à petit, les Dragonniers reculèrent. Petit à petit, les prisonniers augmentèrent. Petit à petit, les combats cessèrent. Hélas, les Dragonniers, voyant leur défaite arriver, commirent une dernière traîtrise. Ils arrangèrent la fuite de l'un d'entre eux. Pour qu'il soit leur dernière chance. Pour qu'il soit leur espoir de vengeance. Pour qu'il soit leur possibilité de renaissance. »

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Ça ne dura qu'un très court instant et Merlin fut sans aucun doute le seul à s'en rendre compte parce qu'il venait de faire comme elle et en même temps qu'elle, parce qu'il était lié à elle et c'était parce qu'il était lié à elle qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à dire. Après tout, il était au premier rang pour observer ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la Barde.

Il y avait une première Eolhsand, celle qui jouait et déclamait le conte, celle qui affichait un air impassible en se concentrant sur sa musique. La deuxième Eolhsand composait. Toujours en avance sur la première. Merlin s'efforçait de ne pas la déconcentrer mais il lui fournissait tout de même un mot, une ligne ou une idée de temps en temps. Et il y avait une troisième Eolhsand, celle qui était silencieuse et immobile, drapée dans sa peine, et qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas qu'on remarque sa présence mais de temps en temps, elle prenait la place de celle qui jouait. C'était ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il s'appelait Balinor et nul ne sut pendant un long moment sa destinée et les histoires à son encontre furent nombreuses. On dit qu'il rejoignit les Druides survivants dans leur éternelle fuite. On raconta que la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses Nimueh l'accueillit dans sa retraite. On l'aperçut sur la route du Nord et on conta alors qu'il avait rejoint les Pictes. Histoires multiples. Vérité douteuse. Elles s'accordaient toutes cependant sur un point. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait venger ses sœurs et ses frères. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait libérer ceux qui n'avaient pu, avec lui, disparaître. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait tuer toux ceux qui avaient révélé au grand jour leur nature de traître. »

Guenièvre fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on lui avait décrit Balinor.

« La malice du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite et il conçut le plus abjecte des plans. Il fit ainsi courir le bruit suivant. Contre la vie sauve, il livrerait le Dragon qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite et les rumeurs de cette réédition enflèrent et enflèrent pendant un long moment mais jamais le Roi n'y donna suite. La duplicité du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite et il se présenta de lui-même au château de son ennemi, désarmés, les mains levées, la tête baissée. Sous bonne garde, il fut conduit devant celui qui avait libéré les hommes de la magie. Balinor renouvela alors sa demande. Vie sauve et liberté contre le dernier Dragon de la Vallée. Et pour preuve de sa bonne foi, il appela le Dragon, qui, bientôt, calmement, arriva. »

Arthur savait, bien sûr, que la barde ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépeindre Balinor sous un jour favorable mais…

« La traîtrise du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite car, soudain, Balinor cria et le Dragon redevint ce qu'il avait toujours été. Une bête monstrueuse et terrifiante. Une créature du fond des âges à la cruauté sans pareille. Un animal dont la rage n'avait pas de fin. »

Les mains d'Olaf se crispèrent sur les bras de son fauteuil. Il sentait sa peine même si celle-ci restait invisible sur son visage ou dans sa posture. Il regarda Caelia. Il espérait que leur soutien à tous deux soit suffisant pour que le masque de leur sœur reste en place.

« Et il attaqua tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Sa rage ne faisait aucune distinction. C'était ce que voulait le Dernier des Dragonniers. C'était l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Tous devaient connaître la colère de la Vallée. Tous devaient payer. Tous brûleraient et mourraient. »

Caelia pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à sa sœur mais elle n'était pas non plus aveugle à ses qualités même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Sa sœur savait tenir son rang et elle le faisait avec une rigueur que Caelia n'avait que trop rarement rencontrée mais évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle se trompe sur le rang à tenir. Elle était fille de la maison royale de Northumbrie. C'était ainsi qu'elle aurait dû apparaître aux yeux du monde et pas comme l'une des survivantes de cette maudite Vallée. Mais ce n'était pas le rôle de la survivante de la Vallée des Dragons qu'elle jouait ici, se rappela soudain Caelia. Non, ici, elle était la Barde de la Cour d'Uther. Pas une survivante de la Grande Purge et jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'avait trahi cet état de fait.

« Et tandis que la bête semait le désordre, la panique et la mort, le Dernier des Dragonniers, dont la lâcheté n'avait pas de fin, en profita pour échapper à ceux qui le retenaient. Il s'enfuit mais fut vite rattrapé. Et une fois de plus, Balinor fit montre de sa couardise car en voyant sa vie menacée, il ordonna à sa bête de ne plus bouger. Ils furent tout deux emprisonné et de longues années s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne fut plus jamais question de ces traîtres. Mais la Vallée n'avait toujours pas eu sa vengeance. »

Olaf, comme Caelia, écarquillèrent les yeux. Leur sœur était-elle vraiment à Camelot pour cette raison ?

« Et la Vallée sut faire montre de patience. La Vallée n'eut qu'à attendre l'évasion de ce qu'il restait de son engeance. Et quand le Dragon de Balinor réussit à se libérer, il reprit ce qu'il avait, vingt ans plus tôt, commencé. »

Olaf faillit pousser un immense soupir de soulagement. C'était donc de l'attaque du Grand Dragon qu'elle parlait. Caelia reste plus circonspecte. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier cette possibilité. Elle allait devoir parler à Olaf. Encore. Ils devaient tout faire pour que leur sœur revienne avec eux.

« Et quand le Dragon de Balinor réussit à s'échapper, il se retourna contre la cité qu'il avait, vingt ans plus tôt, attaquée. Et quand le Dragon de Balinor réussit à s'évader, il sema à nouveau la mort, partout, où il passait. Mais le Roi, sans qui nous serions toujours sous l'emprise de la magie avait un fils tout aussi puissant, courageux et clairvoyant que lui. Et comme son père, ce fils luttait contre ceux qui possédait le Don. Et comme son père, ce fils se battit contre le Grand Dragon. Et comme son père, ce fils revint victorieux de la confrontation. Le Dragon, ultime survivant de la Vallée, avait été écrasé. »

Mais la Vallée, non. Guenièvre. Arthur. Léon. Key. Ils le savaient bien tous les quatre. Trois d'entre eux avaient même vu…

« Cette guerre, depuis si longtemps commencé, était terminée. La paix pouvait enfin régner. »

Mais la barde avait tort. Ils étaient toujours en guerre, une guerre des plus insidieuses. Léodagan le savait bien. Uther aussi. Arthur également. Mais personne ne pouvait reprocher ce mensonge à la barde. Le peuple avait besoin d'y croire.

« Et c'est elle que nous célébrons aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas oublié. »

La musique changea. Un peu. Trop peu pour que quiconque soit capable de reconnaître l'air qui commençait à être joué.

**El !**

« Nous pensons toujours à ceux qui sont tombés. Nous pleurons toujours la perte de nos êtres aimés. Et nous honorons encore ceux qui se sont sacrifiés. Mais nous n'oublions pas non plus que, sans ce Roi et son allié, sans ses deux frères qu'ils ont envoyés, sans ce fils et ses chevaliers, aucun de nous n'aurait pu vivre en paix. »

Au fur et à mesure des mots, des phrases, la musique s'était à nouveau transformée et n'eut rapidement plus rien à voir avec cet air qui avait résonné pendant des jours et des jours dans les cachots de Camelot pour s'éteindre au milieu d'un bûcher.

« Car aujourd'hui, Prêtresses, Druides et Dragonniers ne sont plus. Car aujourd'hui, l'Île, les Pierres Debout et la Vallée ont disparu. Car aujourd'hui, la magie est vaincue. »

Les cordes de la harpe vibrèrent une dernière fois. Quelques dernières notes…

Il n'y eut aucun silence après la prestation de la barde de Camelot mais un tonnerre d'applaudissements et le Roi Edwin ne fut pas le seul à se lever cette fois.

« Barde Eolhsand, vous vous êtes surpassées. »

La Conteuse se leva. Elle s'inclina mais moins profondément que lors de ces précédentes révérences. Elle avait l'air fatigué.

« Pardonnez-moi pour cette demande incongrue, Votre Majesté, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Puis-je me retirer ? »

 

* * *

 


	35. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : L'Appel**

 

Merlin quitta la salle où avait lieu le banquet dès qu'une occasion se présenta pour rejoindre Eolhsand. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dans un couloir que personne ou presque n'empruntait. Assise par terre. Le dos contre le mur. Il s'assit à côté d'elle tout en pensant à lui exposer en long, en large et en travers son opinion à propos de ce qui s'était passé au cours du banquet. Il y renonça très vite. Elle devait déjà sans doute savoir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur après tout. A la place, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire sans broncher.

« Idiote. »

Elle garda totalement le silence, même mentalement, et Merlin pensa, pendant un instant, à joindre plus complètement son esprit au sien mais à quoi bon faire une chose pareille ? Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas parce qu'ils étaient liés mais parce que cette douleur leur était commune. Il n'avait peut-être pas ses souvenirs mais…

**Bientôt, ce ne seront plus seulement mes souvenirs, Merlin.**

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure dans un coin de l'esprit de l'Enchanteur mais c'était suffisant. Elle avait cessé de faire de sa peine et de son deuil des murs qu'il ne pouvait que difficilement franchir.

**Nous sommes là et nous n'oublions pas. C'est bien ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, non ?**

**C'est vrai.**

Elle échappa à son étreinte. Il la laissa faire. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis contre le mur, épaule contre épaule, sans prononcer le moindre mot, mentalement ou non, mais leurs esprits dansaient tout de même ensemble et il commençait à être difficile de distinguer le véritable propriétaire des pensées qui naissaient et mourraient avec une rapidité folle dans leur tête.

**Le bouquet de**

**Trickler ? Variation d'un phi-**

**Ltre d'amour. On**

**Dirait que c'est une obsession chez lui. Mais**

**Pourquoi**

**Nous ? J'imagine qu'il a en-**

**Tendu les rumeurs. Mais sait-il ce**

**Que nous sommes ? Peu**

**Importe. Viviane est notre**

**Priorité.**

« Merlin ? Ma Dame ? »

Les deux moitiés du Dragon cessèrent brusquement leur danse. Merlin grimaça à cause de la légère douleur qui éclata dans son crâne après cette soudain séparation. L'Enchanteur ne reprit totalement ses esprits qu'après avoir entendu son prénom une deuxième fois. Eolhsand, elle, s'était déjà levée et ce fut par ses yeux qu'il vit la personne qui venait de parler.

Gwen ?

Il se rappela soudain qu'elle avait écouté à la porte d'Eolhsand un peu plus tôt.

**Est-ce qu'elle nous surveille ?**

**Arthur le lui a demandé, j'imagine.**

Il inclina la tête. C'était logique après tout. Le Prince lui avait interdit d'être seul avec Eolhsand… Mais de là, à faire de Guenièvre son chien de garde…

« Vous devriez retourner dans la salle du banquet, ma Dame. »

Eolhsand n'en avait pas envie mais…

**Cette nuit, El. Viens chez Gaïus. A nous trois, nous serons bien capables de trouver une solution pour désenvoûter Viviane.**

La barde inclina la tête et s'en alla. Merlin la regarda partir. Guenièvre sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi mais je t'en supplie, sois plus prudent tant que les Cinq Rois sont ici.

-Toi, tu as parlé à Arthur. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il tient à toi. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a donné cet ordre. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le tenir mais…

-Gwen… »

Comment lui dire qu'elle se trompait complètement à ce sujet…

« Gwen, El et moi…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Mais Gwen…

-Est-ce que tu seras plus prudent ? Si c'est moi qui te le demande… »

Et pas Arthur…

Il aurait dû protester mais il éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas Arthur dont il faudra se méfier quand on aura affaire au couple royal. »

Merlin avait pensé que la réflexion la ferait rire mais il n'obtient pas l'effet escompté. Loin de là. Guenièvre était maintenant triste.

« Ce n'est qu'un impossible rêve, Merlin. »

Il voulut protester mais…

**MERLIN !**

 

* * *

 


	36. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : Une Tante**

 

Le banquet avait l'air plus ou moins terminé, constata Eolhsand en faisant son retour dans la grande salle. Combien de temps, Merlin et elle, étaient-ils restés dans ce couloir au juste ? A son grand soulagement, La barde, et son retour, réussirent à passer plus ou moins inaperçue. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait peut-être même à éviter…

Deux mains saisirent soudain les siennes.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Olaf d'un ton bourru.

-Je…

-Père, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de toucher comme ça une vulgaire barde ! »

Et évidemment, Viviane était là, ainsi qu'Edwin et sa femme. Une véritable petite réunion de famille. Il ne manquait plus que Caelia.

Elle devait absolument partir.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ta tante de cette manière ! » s'exclama alors Olaf.

Oh non !

Elle ne devait pas rester ici. Elle devait partir mais Olaf refusait de lâcher ses mains.

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi, Père…

-Tante… »

Eolhsand regarda la personne qui venait de parler. Edwin avait l'air pensif.

Oh non ! Non… Non… Non !

Elle essaya de libérer ses mains tandis qu'Edwin ajoutait à mi-voix :

« Mère a toujours dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver de barde aussi talentueuse que sa sœur disparue… »

Il leva la tête et la regarda. Il avait l'air complètement abasourdi.

« Vous êtes… »

**MERLIN !**

 

 

* * *

 


	37. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : Le Nom**

 

« Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme était en train de vaciller dangereusement. Guenièvre le prit par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Une fois stabilisé, le serviteur prit son crâne entre ses mains.

« Non… Non… Non…

-Merlin ? »

Il secouait maintenant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Merlin, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Une seconde plus tard, il baissa les bras et tourna la tête en direction de la grande salle. Guenièvre le lâcha.

« El… »

Merlin se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu le banquet. Eolhsand l'avait appelé. Elle avait crié mentalement son nom mais il en avait entendu un autre en même temps et l'instant suivant… Trop de pouvoir… Trop de voix… Trop de…

Il s'était donc coupé mentalement de la barde avant d'être pris dans la tempête mais elle avait besoin de lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris par la scène qu'il trouva en arrivant en courant dans la grande salle. Eolhsand était à genoux, son bras droit levé, sa main sur le visage, l'autre bras autour de sa taille. Elle respirait bruyamment et à un rythme effréné. Gaïus. Elle avait besoin de Gaïus.

Le Roi Olaf était à genoux, lui aussi. Il la tenait par les épaules tout en l'appelant pas son nom, son vrai nom.

Merlin fut bientôt à genoux, lui aussi. Il posa la main sur l'un des bras du Roi pour l'obliger à lâcher Eolhsand tandis que l'autre se posait sur la main gauche de la prophétesse pour la serrer.

**Je suis là, El…**

Mais la pensée se heurta contre un mur. Cela n'étonna qu'à moitié l'Enchanteur.

Olaf n'avait toujours par lâché sa sœur et il continuait de prononcer son nom, son autre nom.

« Taisez-vous bon sang. » ordonna Merlin.

Le Roi lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Comment oses-tu…

-Je suis l'apprenti du médecin du Roi. » le coupa Merlin sans hésiter.

Eolhsand baissa le bras et son regard affolé alla d'Olaf à Merlin. Elle murmura :

« Embrasse-la. »

 

**A Suivre**


	38. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc les versions différentes (mais pas si différentes) que j'ai pu écrire pour le conte d'El qui apparaît dans la scène 33.

**Version 1**

 

Ils avancent par trois en clamant que leur Déesse les a voulus à son image, cette déesse qu'ils honorent et acclament en trois lieux. Un pour chacun d'eux. Les Druides voyagent mais reviennent toujours aux Pierres Debout. Les Prêtresses enseignent et conseillent dans l'île. Les têtes du dragon ordonnent et savent dans la Vallée. C'est du moins ce qu'ils ont fait croire aux hommes pendant bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Les Druides voyagent mais laissent derrière eux malheur, malédiction et maladies. Les prêtresses enseignent mais trompent, trahissent et tourmentent ceux qui viennent chercher leurs conseils. Les têtes du Dragon épousent leurs sœurs, enlèvent les enfants des hommes et ensorcelle les morts.

Mais un homme fut capable de voir leurs calomnies, leurs crimes et leurs corruptions et un par un ils furent détruits par ce héros. D'abord les prêtresses puis les druides et enfin vint le tour des têtes du dragon.

Mais les têtes du dragon étaient patientes. Cachées au fin fond de leur sombre Vallée, elles attendaient leurs heures, le moment où elles pourraient venger leurs frères et sœurs, l'instant où les hommes se repentiraient de leurs erreurs.

Conscient de la menace, le Roi clairvoyant chercha alliance et un autre roi, qui avait conçu des soupçons sur la véritable nature des possesseurs du Don, se joignit alors à lui. Ensemble, ils mirent fin à la vallée des dragons en y envoyant un frère d'arme et de sang.

Mais les têtes du Dragon étaient prévoyantes. Camouflées aux creux de leur sinistre vallée, ils eurent vent de l'alliance entre les deux Rois et ils se mirent à organiser leurs défenses. Les Dragons qu'ils possédaient furent éveillés et excités afin d'attaquer tout homme qui entrerait dans la vallée. Dagues et épées d'os et de crocs furent forgées par milliers pour tuer tout homme qui mettrait un seul pied dans la vallée. Sort et pièges mortels furent également disséminés dans la vallée.

Mais les têtes du Dragon furent perdantes car un homme bon en vaut cent frappés de corruption.

La bataille fut longue. Hommes et cheval contre Dragons et Dragonniers. Epées de fer contre épées de crocs. Courage et bravoure contre magie et sortilège. Le soleil comme la lune assistèrent aux combats.

La bataille fut létale. Nombre de héros périrent sous les coups, les griffes et la magie des Dragonniers et de leurs Dragons. Mais pour un homme qui tombait, c'était dix habitants de la vallée qui étaient tués ou capturés.

La bataille fut gagnée. Petit à petit les dragonniers reculèrent. Petit à petit les prisonniers augmentèrent. Petit à petit les bruits des combats cessèrent.

Mais un dragonnier et son dragon réussirent à s'échapper.

 

* * *

**Version 2**

 

Ils avancent par trois en clamant que leur Déesse les a voulus à son image, cette Déesse qu'ils honorent et servent en trois lieux. Un pour chacun d'eux. Les Pierres Debout pleurent le départ des Druides mais elles savent qu'ils reviendront toujours vers elles. L'île voit grandir les prêtresses en beauté et en sagesse mais elle les voit aussi partir dispenser conseils et enseignements aux plus puissants. La Vallée garde jalousement ses secrets mais Dragons et Dragonniers qu'elle abrite sont toujours prêts à la quitter pour défendre ceux que leurs frères et sœurs renégats ont attaqués.

Trois lieux. Trois peuples. Une mission. La protection de ceux que ne possèdent pas le Don. C'était ce que voulait la Déesse, ont-ils toujours clamés. Ce qu'ils nous ont fait croire pendant de trop longues années.

Car, en vérité, si les Druides quittent les Pierres Debout, ce n'est que pour dispenser maladie, malheur et malédiction durant leurs pérégrinations.

Car, en vérité, si les Prêtresses quittent l'Île, ce n'est que pour tromper, trahir et tourmenter ceux qu'elles disent conseiller.

Car, en vérité, si les Dragonniers quittent la Vallée, ce n'est que pour enlever et ensorceler les enfants des hommes et les donner aux sœurs qu'ils ont épousées.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul homme, un grand Roi puissant et clairvoyant qui s'aperçut vraiment de leur duplicité, de leur corruption et de leurs crimes, au point, qu'il prit les armes contre eux. Et un à un, les trois peuples de la Déesse furent détruits. D'abord les Prêtresses puis les Druides. Les Dragonniers vinrent en dernier car la Vallée était difficile à débusquer.

_Manque un truc là_

Durant sa quête de la Vallée des Dragons, le Roi clairvoyant chercha alliance et il la trouva auprès d'un Roi plus âgé que lui, un Roi qui avait conçu de nombreux soupçons à l'égard de la Magie. Ensemble, ils mirent fin à la Vallée des Dragons en y envoyant un frère d'arme et un frère de sang.

Les Dragonniers eurent, cependant, vent de leur alliance. Caché au fin fonds de leur sombre Vallée, ils attendirent leurs heures, le moment où ils pourraient venger leurs frères et sœurs, l'instant où les hommes se repentiraient de leurs erreurs.

Les Dragonniers commencèrent donc à préparer leur défense. Les Dragons qu'ils possédaient furent éveillés et excités. Dagues et épées d'os et de crocs furent forgées par milliers. Sortilèges et pièges mortels furent disséminés dans la Vallée.

Les Dragonniers furent cependant défaits malgré leurs armes, leur magie et leurs Dragons car un homme bon en vaut cent frappés de corruption.

Mais la bataille fut longue et le Soleil comme la Lune assistèrent au combat opposant hommes et chevaux contre Dragonniers et Dragons. Epées de fer contre épées de crocs. Courage et bravoure contre magie et viles sortilèges.

Mais la bataille fut létale. Nombreux furent les Héros à périrent ce jour-là mais leur mort eut le plus sacré des sens. Souvenons-nous d'eux en cet instant. Souvenons-nous de ces héros sans nom. Souvenons-nous de ceux qui nous ont protégé contre ces démons de Dragonniers car…

La bataille se conclut par leur victoire. Pour chaque héros qui tombèrent sous les coups des traîtres ce furent dix, vingt, cent habitants de la Vallée qui furent tués ou capturés. Et petit à petit, les Dragonniers reculèrent. Petit à petit, les prisonniers augmentèrent. Petit à petit, les combats cessèrent.

Hélas, les Dragonniers, voyant leur défaite arriver, commirent une dernière traîtrise. Ils arrangèrent la fuite de l'un d'entre eux. Un jeune Dragonnier du nom de Balinor. Pour qu'il soit leur dernière chance. Pour qu'il soit leur espoir de vengeance. Pour qu'il soit leur possibilité de renaissance.

Nul ne sut pendant un long moment sa destinée et les histoires à son encontre furent nombreuses. On dit qu'il rejoignit les Druides survivants dans leur éternelle fuite. On raconta que la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses Nimueh l'accueillit dans sa retraite. On l'aperçut sur la route du Nord et on conta alors qu'il avait rejoint les Pictes. Histoires multiples. Vérité douteuse. Toutes les histoires s'accordaient cependant sur un point. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait venger ses sœurs et ses frères. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait libérer ceux qui n'avaient pu, avec lui, disparaître. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait tuer toux ceux qui avaient révélé au grand jour leur nature de traître.

La malice du Dernier Dragonnier ne connaissant point de limite, il conçut le plus abjecte des plans. Il fit ainsi courir le bruit suivant. Il se rendrait au Roi clairvoyant et lui livrerait le puissant Dragon qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite si on lui laissait la vie sauve. Une vie pour une vie. Ainsi que le demandait la Magie. La bête était la dernière de sa race. C'était un puissant et ancien Dragon, même au temps où tous les autres étaient vivant. Mais il n'était rien en face du pouvoir d'un Dragonnier. Si Balinor l'ordonnait, le Dragon serait son prisonnier.

Les rumeurs de cette réédition enflèrent et enflèrent pendant un long moment mais jamais le Roi clairvoyant n'y donna suite. Jusqu'au jour où, le Dernier des Dragonniers se présenta de lui-même au château de son ennemi, désarmés, les mains levées, la tête baissée. Sous bonne garde, il fut conduit devant celui qui avait ordonné la fin de la Vallée.

La malice du Dernier Dragonnier ne connaissant point de limite, il conçut le plus abjecte des plans et le bruit courut bientôt qu'il était prêt à se rendre au Roi clairvoyant si ce dernier lui laissait la vie sauve. En marque de sa bonne foi, il lui livrerait le puissant Dragon qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite. La bête était la dernière de sa race, le plus ancien et le plus puissant mais il n'était rien en face du pouvoir d'un Dragonnier. Un ordre et le Dragon serait à sa merci. Une vie pour une vie. Ainsi que le demandait la magie.

Les rumeurs de cette réédition enflèrent et enflèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à au jour où le Dernier des Dragonniers se présenta au château du Roi clairvoyant, désarmé, les mains levées, la tête baissée. Sous bonne garde, il fut conduit devant celui qui avait ordonné la fin de la Vallée.

Les termes de sa réédition furent conclus rapidement et il demanda au Roi clairvoyant de sortir avec lui pour qu'il lui livre son prix.

La traîtrise du Dernier Dragonnier ne connaissant point de limite, il appela le Dragon dès qu'ils furent sortis mais au lieu de lui ordonner de se rendre avec lui, il lui ordonna d'attaquer tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Tous connaîtraient la colère de la Vallée. Tous payeraient. Tous brûleraient. Tous mourraient.

 

* * *

**Version 3**

 

Ils avancent par trois en clamant que leur Déesse les a voulus à son image, cette Déesse qu'ils honorent et servent en trois lieux. Un pour chacun d'eux.

Ainsi chaque année, les Pierres Debout pleurent le départ des Druides mais elles savent qu'ils reviendront toujours vers elles.

Ainsi, de tout temps, l'Île a vu grandir les prêtresses en beauté et en sagesse mais elle les a aussi vu partir dispenser conseils et enseignements aux plus puissants.

Ainsi, et depuis la nuit des temps, la Vallée garde jalousement ses secrets mais Dragons et Dragonniers qu'elle abrite sont toujours prêts à la quitter pour défendre ceux que leurs frères et sœurs renégats ont attaqués.

Trois lieux. Trois peuples. Une mission. La protection de ceux que ne possèdent pas le Don. C'était ce que voulait la Déesse, ont-ils toujours clamés. Ce qu'ils nous ont fait croire pendant de trop longues années.

Car, en vérité, si les Druides quittent les Pierres Debout, ce n'est que pour dispenser maladie, malheur et malédiction durant leurs pérégrinations.

Car, en vérité, si les Prêtresses quittent l'Île, ce n'est que pour tromper, trahir et tourmenter ceux qu'elles disent conseiller..

Car, en vérité, si les Dragonniers quittent la Vallée, ce n'est que pour enlever et ensorceler les enfants des hommes et les donner aux sœurs qu'ils ont épousées.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul homme, un grand Roi puissant et clairvoyant qui s'aperçut vraiment de leur duplicité, de leur corruption et de leurs crimes, au point, qu'il prit les armes contre eux. Et un à un, les trois peuples de la Déesse furent détruits. D'abord les Prêtresses puis les Druides. Les Dragonniers vinrent en dernier car la Vallée était difficile à débusquer.

Au cours de sa lutte, le Roi clairvoyant chercha et trouva alliance auprès d'un Roi plus âgé, un Roi qui avait conçu de nombreux soupçons à l'égard de ceux qui possédaient le Don. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils mirent fin à la Vallée des Dragons en y envoyant chacun un homme, un frère d'arme et un frère de sang en qui ils avaient toute confiance

_MANQUE UN TRUC POUR FINIR CE PARAGRAPHE = en discuter avec les filles = Mail aujourd'hui ?_

Les Dragonniers eurent, cependant, vent de cette alliance et ils y virent une chance. Car caché au fond de leur sombre Vallée, ils attendaient leurs heures, le moment où ils pourraient venger leurs frères et sœurs, l'instant où les hommes se repentiraient de leurs erreurs.

Les Dragonniers commencèrent donc à préparer leur défense. Les Dragons qu'ils possédaient furent éveillés et excités. Dagues et épées d'os et de crocs furent forgées par milliers. Sortilèges et pièges mortels furent disséminés dans la Vallée.

Les Dragonniers furent cependant défaits malgré leurs armes, leur magie et leurs Dragons car un homme bon en vaut cent frappés de corruption.

Mais la bataille fut longue et le Soleil comme la Lune assistèrent aux combats opposant hommes et chevaux contre Dragonniers et Dragons. Épées de fer contre épées de crocs. Courage et bravoure contre magie et viles sortilèges.

Et la bataille fut létale. Nombreux furent les Héros à périrent ce jour-là mais leur mort eut le plus sacré des sens. Souvenons-nous d'eux en cet instant. Souvenons-nous de ces héros sans nom. Souvenons-nous de ceux qui nous ont protégé contre ces démons de Dragonniers.

Car la bataille se conclut par leur victoire. Pour chaque héros qui tombaient sous les coups des traîtres ce furent dix, vingt, cent habitants de la Vallée qui furent tués ou capturés. Et petit à petit, les Dragonniers reculèrent. Petit à petit, les prisonniers augmentèrent. Petit à petit, les combats cessèrent.

Hélas, les Dragonniers, voyant leur défaite arriver, commirent une dernière traîtrise. Ils arrangèrent la fuite de l'un d'entre eux. Pour qu'il soit leur dernière chance. Pour qu'il soit leur espoir de vengeance. Pour qu'il soit leur possibilité de renaissance.

Il s'appelait Balinor et nul ne sut pendant un long moment sa destinée et les histoires à son encontre furent nombreuses. On dit qu'il rejoignit les Druides survivants dans leur éternelle fuite. On raconta que la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses Nimueh l'accueillit dans sa retraite. On l'aperçut sur la route du Nord et on conta alors qu'il avait rejoint les Pictes. Histoires multiples. Vérité douteuse. Elles s'accordaient toutes cependant sur un point. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait venger ses sœurs et ses frères. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait libérer ceux qui n'avaient pu, avec lui, disparaître. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait tuer toux ceux qui avaient révélé au grand jour leur nature de traître.

La malice du Dernier Dragonnier ne connaissant point de limite, il conçut le plus abjecte des plans. Il fit ainsi courir le bruit suivant. Il se rendrait au Roi clairvoyant et lui livrerait le puissant Dragon qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite mais seulement si on lui laissait la vie sauve. La bête était la dernière de sa race. C'était un puissant et ancien Dragon, même au temps où tous les autres étaient vivant. Mais il n'était rien en face du pouvoir d'un Dragonnier. Si Balinor l'ordonnait, le Dragon, jamais, ne pourrait s'échapper.

La/Le bla bla bla du Dernier Dragonnier ne connaissant point de limite. Les rumeurs de cette réédition enflèrent et enflèrent pendant un long moment mais jamais le Roi clairvoyant n'y donna suite. Jusqu'au jour où, le Dernier des Dragonniers se présenta de lui-même au château de son ennemi, désarmés, les mains levées, la tête baissée. Sous bonne garde, il fut conduit devant celui qui avait libéré les hommes de l'emprise de la magie. Le dernier des Dragonniers renouvela alors sa demande. Vie sauve et liberté contre le dernier Dragon de la Vallée. Et pour preuve de sa bonne fois, il appela le Dragon et lui ordonna d'être aussi docile qu'un agneau.

Mais la traîtrise du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite.

Dès que les Chevaliers du Roi clairvoyant furent dehors pour s'emparer du Dragon, Balinor donna l'ordre inverse et le Dragon redevint ce qu'il avait toujours été. Bête monstrueuse et terrifiante. Une créature du fond des âges à la cruauté sans pareille. Un animal dont la rage n'avait pas de fin.

Et il attaqua tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Sa rage ne faisait aucune distinction. C'était ce que voulait le Dernier des Dragonniers. C'était l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Tous devaient connaître la colère de la Vallée. Tous devaient payer. Tous brûleraient et mourraient. C'était ce que le dernier des Dragonnier avait ordonné.

Et tandis que la bête semait le désordre, la panique et la mort, le Dernier des Dragonniers, dont la lâcheté n'avait pas de fin, en profité pour échapper à ceux qui le retenaient. Il s'enfuit mais fut vite rattrapé.

Et une fois de plus, Balinor fit montre de sa couardise car en voyant sa vie menacée, il ordonna à sa bête de cesser toute attaque.

 

* * *

**Version 4  
**

 

Ils avancent par trois en clamant que leur Déesse les a voulus à son image, une déesse qu'ils honorent et servent en trois lieux, un pour chacun d'eux.

Ainsi, chaque jour, l'Île voit grandir ses prêtresses, en beauté et en sagesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles la quittent pour dispenser conseils et enseignements aux plus puissants.

Ainsi, chaque année, les Pierres Debout pleurent le départ des Druides, même si elles savent qu'ils finiront par toujours revenir les voir.

Ainsi, depuis la nuit des temps, la Vallée veille jalousement sur ses habitants et leurs secrets qu'ils soient Dragons ou bien Dragonniers.

Trois lieux. Trois peuples. Une mission. La protection de ceux qui ne possèdent pas leurs dons. C'était ce que voulait la déesse, ont-ils toujours clamés. Ce qu'ils nous ont fait croire pendant de trop longues années.

Car, en vérité, si les Prêtresses quittent l'Île, ce n'est que pour tromper, trahir et tourmenter ceux qu'elles disent conseiller.

Car, en vérité, si les Druides quittent les Pierres Debout, ce n'est que pour dispenser maladie, malheur et malédiction durant leurs pérégrinations.

Car, en vérité, si les Dragonniers quittent la Vallée, ce n'est que pour enlever et ensorceler les enfants des hommes et les donner aux sœurs qu'ils ont épousées.

Mais le voile est fin et les mensonges pèsent. Un de trop et tout prend fin. Une erreur et la mascarade se meurt. Et il suffit parfois d'un homme pour que la vérité soit révélée.

Et comme cet homme était Roi, l'Île lui envoya une de ses plus puissantes prêtresses pour l'aider à gouverner.

Et comme cet homme était bon, les Pierres Debout lui demandèrent d'accorder son hospitalité à ses druides qui ne cessaient jamais de voyager.

Et comme cet homme était brave, la Vallée ordonna à ses dragonniers de l'assister s'il était confronté à des dragons indomptés.

Mensonges que tout cela. Il était, en fait, une cible de choix pour la Magie et ses pairs. Un pion de plus pour subjuguer la Terre.

Mais cet homme était clairvoyant. Il s'aperçut de leurs véritables inclinations et dévoila, à tous, leur corruption, leur trahison et leur conspiration.

Mais cet homme était puissant. En ressource et en gens et il savait les employer à bon escient.

Mais cet homme, et ses chevaliers, étaient vaillant. Et peu importe la puissance de la Magie et de ses tours. Ils prirent les armes contre elle, car c'était leur dernier recours.

Et un à un, les trois peuples de la Déesse furent détruits. D'abord les Prêtresses puis les Druides. Les Dragonniers vinrent en dernier mais la Vallée était difficile à débusquer. Le Roi dut alors chercher alliance. Il la trouva auprès d'un Roi plus âgé, un Roi qui avait conçu de nombreux soupçons à l'égard de ceux qui possédaient le Don. L'un envoya un frère d'arme. L'autre, un frère de sang. Et en leur nom, ces deux hommes mirent fin à la Vallée des Dragons.

Les Dragonniers eurent, cependant, vent de cette alliance et ils y virent une chance. Car caché au fond de leur sombre Vallée, ils attendaient leurs heures, le moment où ils pourraient venger leurs frères et sœurs, l'instant où les hommes se repentiraient de leurs erreurs.

Les Dragonniers commencèrent donc à préparer leur défense. Les Dragons qu'ils possédaient furent éveillés et excités. Dagues et épées d'os et de crocs furent forgées par milliers. Sortilèges et pièges mortels furent disséminés dans la Vallée.

Les Dragonniers furent cependant défaits malgré leurs armes, leur magie et leurs Dragons car un homme bon en vaut cent frappés de corruption.

Mais la bataille fut longue et le Soleil comme la Lune assistèrent aux combats opposant hommes et chevaux contre Dragonniers et Dragons. Épées de fer contre épées de crocs. Courage et bravoure contre magie et viles sortilèges.

Et la bataille fut létale. Nombreux furent les Héros à périrent ce jour-là mais leur mort eut le plus sacré des sens. Souvenons-nous d'eux en cet instant. Souvenons-nous de ces héros sans nom. Souvenons-nous de ceux qui nous ont protégé de ces démons.

Car la bataille se conclut par leur victoire. Pour chaque héros qui tombaient sous les coups des traîtres ce furent dix, vingt, cent habitants de la Vallée qui furent tués ou capturés. Et petit à petit, les Dragonniers reculèrent. Petit à petit, les prisonniers augmentèrent. Petit à petit, les combats cessèrent.

Hélas, les Dragonniers, voyant leur défaite arriver, commirent une dernière traîtrise. Ils arrangèrent la fuite de l'un d'entre eux. Pour qu'il soit leur dernière chance. Pour qu'il soit leur espoir de vengeance. Pour qu'il soit leur possibilité de renaissance.

Il s'appelait Balinor et nul ne sut pendant un long moment sa destinée et les histoires à son encontre furent nombreuses. On dit qu'il rejoignit les Druides survivants dans leur éternelle fuite. On raconta que la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses Nimueh l'accueillit dans sa retraite. On l'aperçut sur la route du Nord et on conta alors qu'il avait rejoint les Pictes. Histoires multiples. Vérité douteuse. Elles s'accordaient toutes cependant sur un point. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait venger ses sœurs et ses frères. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait libérer ceux qui n'avaient pu, avec lui, disparaître. Le dernier des Dragonniers comptait tuer toux ceux qui avaient révélé au grand jour leur nature de traître.

La malice du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite et il conçut le plus abjecte des plans. Il fit ainsi courir le bruit suivant. Contre la vie sauve, il livrerait le Dragon qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite et les rumeurs de cette réédition enflèrent et enflèrent pendant un long moment mais jamais le Roi n'y donna suite.

La duplicité du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite et il se présenta de lui-même au château de son ennemi, désarmés, les mains levées, la tête baissée. Sous bonne garde, il fut conduit devant celui qui avait libéré les hommes de la magie. Balinor renouvela alors sa demande. Vie sauve et liberté contre le dernier Dragon de la Vallée. Et pour preuve de sa bonne foi, il appela le Dragon, qui, bientôt, calmement, arriva.

La traîtrise du Dragonnier ne connaissait point de limite car, soudain, Balinor cria et le Dragon redevint ce qu'il avait toujours été. Une bête monstrueuse et terrifiante. Une créature du fond des âges à la cruauté sans pareille. Un animal dont la rage n'avait pas de fin.

Et il attaqua tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Sa rage ne faisait aucune distinction. C'était ce que voulait le Dernier des Dragonniers. C'était l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Tous devaient connaître la colère de la Vallée. Tous devaient payer. Tous brûleraient et mourraient.

Et tandis que la bête semait le désordre, la panique et la mort, le Dernier des Dragonniers, dont la lâcheté n'avait pas de fin, en profita pour échapper à ceux qui le retenaient. Il s'enfuit mais fut vite rattrapé.

Et une fois de plus, Balinor fit montre de sa couardise car en voyant sa vie menacée, il ordonna à sa bête de ne plus bouger. Ils furent tout deux emprisonné et de longues années s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne fut plus jamais question de ces traîtres.

Mais la Vallée n'avait toujours pas eu sa vengeance.

Et la Vallée sut faire montre de patience.

La Vallée n'eut qu'à attendre l'évasion de ce qu'il restait de son engeance.

Et quand le Dragon de Balinor réussit à se libérer, il reprit ce qu'il avait, vingt ans plus tôt, commencé.

Et quand le Dragon de Balinor réussit à s'échapper, il se retourna contre la cité qu'il avait, vingt ans plus tôt, attaquée.

Et quand le Dragon de Balinor réussit à s'évader, il sema à nouveau la mort, partout, où il passait.

Mais le Roi, sans qui nous serions toujours sous l'emprise de la magie avait un fils tout aussi puissant, courageux et clairvoyant que lui.

Et comme son père, ce fils luttait contre ceux qui possédait le Don.

Et comme son père, ce fils se battit contre le Grand Dragon.

Et comme son père, ce fils revint victorieux de la confrontation.

Le Dragon, ultime survivant de la Vallée, avait été écrasé.

Cette guerre, depuis si longtemps commencé, était terminée.

La paix pouvait enfin régner.

Et c'est elle que nous célébrons aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas oublié. Nous pensons toujours à ceux qui sont tombés. Nous pleurons toujours la perte de nos êtres aimés. Et nous honorons encore ceux qui se sont sacrifiés. Mais nous n'oublions pas non plus que, sans ce Roi et son allié, sans ses deux frères qu'ils ont envoyés, sans ce fils et ses chevaliers, aucun de nous n'aurait pu vivre en paix.

Car aujourd'hui, Prêtresses, Druides et Dragonniers ne sont plus.

Car aujourd'hui, l'Île, les Pierres Debout et la Vallée ont disparu.

Car aujourd'hui, la magie est vaincue.

 

 


End file.
